Madness In Mirror
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Ellos pensaban que no los volverían a ver, que su existencia no había sido más que una pesadilla. Pero no, ellos estaban de vuelta. Y peor. Con deseos de venganza...
1. Noticia Inesperada

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, queridos lectores que tuvieron la gentileza de posar su vista sobre este humilde fic, ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fic de Vocaloid! (Aunque no es mi primer fic, sí el de Vocaloid) **

**Advertencias: Quizás algo de horror, así que si eres una pequeña niñita inocente, mejor por el bien de tu salud psicológica, retírate**_**. **_

—_**Miren quién lo dice, la que le teme a... —**_

**¡Tú cállate! **

— _**¡Nunca! —**_

**Nadie me respeta -.-'**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a quién sea que los haya creado **

— _**¿No sabes quién creó Vocaloid? —**_** ¿Tú lo sabes? **

—_**... —**_

**Eso creí. **

**Parejas: Leve Taito X Kiku, si quieren otra, no tengan pena de pedirla xD**

**Personajes: Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Meiko (sabrá Dios cómo se apellida xD), Megurine Luka, Rin y Len Kagamine, Miku Zatsune, Akaito Shion, Rinto y Lenka Kagamine, Rei y Rui Kagene, Taito Shion, Kiku Juon y quizás algunos OC (Por ahí un self-insert, espero saberlo manejar), pero si quieren que aparezca otro me dicen que estos son los únicos que conozco ^^U**

**Bueno ¡Disfruten de su lectura! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Noticia Inesperada. <strong>

Miku Hatsune veía caer la lluvia por la ventana, odiaba los días lluviosos. Como detestaba la temporada de lluvias.

— Miku-chan —le llamó una voz infantil, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

— Rin-chan, ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó amable.

— Un señor te está buscando —le respondió la rubia.

— Oh, iré a ver —la del cabello cian se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Era una casa grande, ahí vivía junto a otros Vocaloid, desde que el "amo" logró descargar el programa, había creado todo un mundo. Él de vez en cuando los utilizaba, normalmente para canciones dulces y tiernas, pero no faltaba la ocasión en que podía crear canciones que daban miedo.

Abrió la enorme puerta que a pesar de su tamaño no era difícil de abrir.

Y al abrirla, había un hombre con una túnica negra, no pudo ver su rostro gracias a su capucha.

Pero, sabía quién era.

— Kiku Juon y Taito Shion han escapado... —le informó y Miku palideció.

— ¿Escaparon? —preguntó esperando que fuese una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Sí, ellos escaparon ayer en la noche, vine a informarle lo más rápido que me fue posible. Si logramos obtener información sobre ellos se les informará.

— ¿Y _ellos _ya lo saben?

— No estoy informado sobre ello, con su permiso, necesito retirarme.

El hombre se retiró, Miku cerró la puerta, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Debía avisarles a los otros.

— ¡Miku-chan! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has palidecido? —le preguntó Len llegando con su hermana.

— Rin-chan, Len-kun —les dijo — por favor, busquen a Kaito-kun, díganle que es urgente.

Tanto Rin como Len nunca habían visto a Miku tan... asustada.

— ¡De acuerdo, Miku-chan! —exclamó la Kagamine, Len permaneció serio, intentando deducir qué perturbó de esa manera a la Hatsune.

— ¡Ven, onii-chan! ¡No te quedes atrás! —le apuró Rin al ver que su hermano se había quedado atrás.

— Este... ¡Ya voy! —exclamó mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a su hermana. Aunque la sensación de que había pasado algo, algo terrible, no desaparecía...

* * *

><p>— Uno de menta y chocolate, por favor —pidió amablemente el de cabellos azules a un vendedor de helados.<p>

Y después de que el vendedor, que era un señor de edad ya algo avanzada, le entregara su pedido y pagara, se fue disfrutando de su helado aún con la lluvia, él era así. Truene, relampagueé, nieve, llueva o Meiko le lance una botella de sake, él seguirá disfrutando de esa ambrosía congelada ¡Aunque los Kagamine le pasaran la aplanadora encima!

— ¡KAITO-KUN! —bueno, no hagan caso a la última frase, Kaito con helado... no es inmune a la aplanadora de los Kagamine quienes le gritaban esperando respuesta.

— ¿En dónde estará Kaito-kun? —se preguntaba Rin ignorando completamente que le habían pasado encima.

— Aquí abajo... —decía con mucho esfuerzo el de la bufanda, mientras maldecía el día en que los gemelos habían conseguido tan letal arma, bueno, letal para él.

— ¡Oh, lo sentimos, Kaito-kun! —se disculparon los hermanos Kagamine al unísono.

— Yo lo sentí más —agregó poniéndose de pie, sus ropas terminaron llenas de lodo, él todo mojado y sucio y lo peor... ¡Su helado de menta y chocolate terminó en el suelo!

— Lo siento, Kaito-kun, ¡Pero Miku-chan dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte! —exclamó la rubia, ganándose la atención del de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué? ¿Miku-chan está en casa? —preguntó para asegurarse de la ubicación de la chica, los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pues que su monstruo sirva para algo que no sea dañino para mí! —gritó subiéndose a la aplanadora de los Kagamine, los cuales nunca bajaron del vehículo.

— ¡Sujétate, Kaito-kun, que yo estoy al volante! —exclamó con euforia la rubia.

— No es mentira, ¡Kaito-kun! ¡No te sueltes de mí, onee-chan es salvaje cuando conduce! —le gritó Len a Kaito aferrándose a él.

Y tal como su hermano lo había dicho, la chica aceleró de manera violenta, ganándose el miedo de ambos chicos.

— ¡SÁLVENNOS! —gritaban Shion y Kagamine al unísono.

* * *

><p>— Meiko-san, lo que temíamos se ha cumplido... —le anunció con seriedad la de cabellos cian a la castaña.<p>

— ¡¿El sake se terminó? —gritó alarmada, mientras que la de ojos azules sudó la gota gorda.

— No, no se trata de eso —le hizo saber Miku, a lo que la castaña suspiró de alivio.

— Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? —dijo más calmada mientras abría una nueva botella de sake.

— Kiku y Taito han escapado —soltó finalmente, provocando que la de ojos castaños escupiera el contenido de la botella que estaba bebiendo.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —gritó todavía más alarmada, ¡Que el sake se terminara pero ellos no podían estar libres!

— Me acaban de informar, Meiko-san, ¿Qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Debemos encontrarlos y volverlos a encerrar! ¡No vamos a arriesgarnos a que nada malo pase otra vez! —exclamó la castaña levantándose del sillón en dónde se encontraba recostada.

— ¿Deberíamos pedirles ayuda? —preguntó Miku, sabía que ellos no iban a ayudarla, pero nada perdían con intentar aparte de que también tienen motivos de fuerza mayor para volver a encerrar a Kiku y a Taito.

— No tenemos otra opción, Miku-chan, tú sabes perfectamente que no podríamos contra ellos —sentenció Meiko, esperando que eso fuese lo correcto.

— Pero, sabes que ella me odia, nunca querrá colaborar conmigo

— Miku-chan, ni ella es tan egoísta como para dejarlos por ahí en libertad, aparte, esto le afecta directamente —le tranquilizó Meiko.

Y las dos escucharon un grito.

— ¡RIN-CHAN CUIDADO! —se escuchó gritar a Kaito antes de que la pared terminara siendo atravesada por la aplanadora de los Kagamine.

— ¡¿Qué pasó? —preguntó llegando Luka, quién al escuchar el ruido que causó la aplanadora vino a ver de qué se trataba.

— Luka-san —le llamó Miku —, que bueno que has llegado ¡Acaba de ocurrir algo horrible!

— Ni tanto, Miku-san, es realmente común que Rin-chan y Len-kun rompan las paredes con la aplanadora —decía señalando la pared rota.

— No, Luka-san, ha pasado algo realmente terrible, Kaito-kun, Rin-chan, Len-kun, acérquense —les indicó Meiko.

Kaito y los gemelos Kagamine se acercaron a la alcohólica, Len ya lo sospechaba... había pasado algo.

— Kaito-kun, Kiku y Taito escaparon —estas palabras casi le daban un infarto al de cabellos azules.

— ¿Quiénes son Kiku y Taito? —preguntó Rin, ella no sabía de quiénes estaban hablando y no saber algo le molestaba.

— Rin-chan... Len-kun... —habló Miku, poniéndose en cuclillas —Kiku y Taito son...

— Son los reflejos corrompidos de Miku-chan y Kaito-kun —terminó la frase Meiko.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ahora Len. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

— Niños, hay algo que debemos mostrarles... —decía en un tono algo raro Kaito, los gemelos Kagamine nunca lo habían escuchado así.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, está algo corto el capítulo pero espero que haya sido bueno n.n <strong>

**¿Merezco un review? (Carita de perro triste) **

— _**¿Por qué usas la cara de perro mojado? **_

**Nadie me respeta ¬¬ **


	2. ¿Quién es ese que se parece a mí?

**¡Hola! **

**Bien, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo ^^**

**Advertencias: Akaito entra y tengo que añadir la advertencia del lenguaje. ¿No es encantador? **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién es ese que se parece a mí? <strong>

Kaito encontró lo que buscaba...

— ¿Qué es ese cuadro, Kaito-kun? —preguntó Rin acercándose al de cabellos azules.

— Este cuadro es una foto de nosotros hace once años —respondió el chico de la bufanda mientras sacaba por completo el cuadro del armario de Meiko, apenas estuvo fuera limpió todo el polvo que se había acumulado dejando ver por completo la imagen.

— Kaito-kun... —tal como el de ojos azules estaba previendo, la gran pregunta sobre esa fotografía venía por parte de la curiosa Rin Kagamine.

— ¿Sí, Rin-chan? —preguntó el amante de los helados esperando esa pregunta, la respuesta sería algo que probablemente le cambie la vida a la pequeña Rin y a Len. Pero si no sabían la verdad serían los más vulnerables.

— ¡Usas lentes en la foto! —exclamó la niñita a lo que el mayor cayó estrepitosamente.

"_No pensé que notaría ese detalle"_ pensaba Kaito recordando su breve problema de miopía a sus nueve años. Para suerte suya se había corregido.

— Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿Quién es él? —ahora haciendo la pregunta correcta, Len señaló la imagen de un pequeño niño de nueve años, de cabello rojizo y apariencia similar al antes miope Kaito.

— Akaito —le respondió Kaito, ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pronunció ese nombre— él es mi hermano.

Rin parecía sorprenderse, Len si bien no estaba menos sorprendido buscó más en la foto...

— ¿Y ese de ahí también se trata de otro de tus hermanos, Kaito-kun? —preguntó Len creyendo adivinar el patrón de esa foto, si los que eran parecidos eran hermanos habría muchas cosas realmente interesantes que tenía que descubrir.

— No realmente, él salió de...

— Del espejo rechazado —completó Meiko.

— Meiko, si cada que vayamos a hacer mención a algo relacionado con los "Reflejos Rechazados" vas a interrumpir, será mejor que tú expliques qué es —le dijo Kaito irritado. Algo que él odiaba era que lo interrumpieran y sumando que Meiko anteriormente había interrumpido a Miku.

— Cómo quieras, —valiéndole un soberano puerro, Meiko dejó a un lado su botella de sake, se acercó a los Kagamine abandonando la esquina en la cual había saltado para no salir herida por la aplanadora de los gemelos.

— Niños, esta historia será realmente interesante para ustedes. Así que pongan atención que no me gusta repetir —la castaña se acercó a los pequeños gemelos y comenzó a relatar de dónde habían salido Taito y los otros "Reflejos Rechazados".

La cara de los Kagamine es todo un poema. Había cosas bastante nuevas para ellos.

* * *

><p>— ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —decía golpeando la mesa —, ¡Esa perra de Kiku y el maricón de Taito se largaron!<p>

— Tranquilízate, Akaito. Nada vas a ganar rompiendo la mesa —le hizo saber la voz de la razón. Akaito la miró, odiaba que no lo dejara desahogarse cuando algo le fastidiaba.

— Lika-san, eres una idiota, ¡¿sabes acaso en que mierda nos acabamos de meter por culpa de esos bastardos? —exclamó volteando a ver violentamente a la chica.

Lika Negurime era muy parecida a Luka. Sólo que su cabello era color rojo bastante vivo, sus ojos eran negros; vestía con un traje medieval similar a Megurine sólo que los detalles dorados eran de una tonalidad plateada al igual que sus botas.

— Y tú un inútil, ¡bien podríamos estar ideando algo en lugar de quejarnos, Akaito-kun! —le respondió la pelirroja.

— Tsk, no voy a gastar palabras contigo —le dio un ultimátum para después darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos completamente molesto.

— No se te ocurre cómo responder a lo que acabo de decir, ¿cierto? —dedujo en voz alta con la intención de que el otro pelirrojo la escuchara.

— No molestes —le dijo Akaito. La muy maldita había acertado.

— Ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear que ya parecen pareja. Mejor háganme saber qué es lo que ocurre —les calmó Miku Zatsune mientras llegaba al comedor que era en donde se encontraban ellos. Posó su mano derecha en su cintura y esperó la respuesta.

— Zatsune-san —tomó la palabra la de ojos negros — Kiku Juon y Taito Shion escaparon.

Un gesto de inmediata sorpresa adornó el rostro de la pelinegra. Ellos vagando por ahí no era una idea que le agradara.

— Carajo, ¿sabes lo que esto implica, cierto? —le preguntó el aficionado al picante a la de ojos rojos.

— Sí —respondió cortante, ya lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para ello.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Llamen a los gemelos y a Maiko! —les gritó de la nada. Los dos pelirrojos sabían lo mandona que era ella y no querían verla con un mal carácter a causa de que las cosas no se hicieran como ella quiere. Ya habían tenido esa experiencia y no querían repetirla.

— Iré a ver si los enanos no se están cogiendo.

— Akaito-kun, tienen apenas quince años, ¿cómo se te ocurre que harían eso? —le preguntó la de ojos negros al pelirrojo. Eso era enfermo hasta para Akaito.

— ¿Qué? ¿A esa edad no se puede? Yo lo hacía y nadie me dijo nada —respondió con mucha naturalidad, casi con cinismo. Probablemente estaba mintiendo. Ni Miku ni Lika querían saber más al respecto y retiro lo dicho anteriormente. Eso no es tan enfermo para el fanático del picante.

Lika abandonó la habitación para buscar a Maiko dejando a Zatsune sola.

La pelinegra suspiró profundamente. Esta situación era algo que hubiera preferido evitar. Más que nada ya que era peligroso, más aún porque si ellos tramaban lo que creía...

* * *

><p>Ellos dos corrían y corrían.<p>

Nadie los había visto, era el escape perfecto.

En completo silencio, cobrando una o dos vidas. Sólo eso fue necesario.

Kiku movía sus hachas de manera en que ganara algo de velocidad. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo habían planeado durante años. Bueno, no todo.

Sólo ellos dos habían logrado escapar. Los otros lamentablemente fueron atrapados.

Pero bueno, ya regresarían por ellos. Lo que ahora importaba eran ellos dos y su venganza.

Para cuando los Kagene, Neiko o Aluka salieran de aquello que les aprisionaba... sería un mundo nuevo. No. Sería **_su_** mundo.

Ja, la sola idea de ese mundo nuevo que se acercaba era placentera. Oh, sí.

No, no debía reír ahora. Eran prófugos. Aparte que Taito la regañaría si por su culpa eran atrapados.

Una risa demencial no pasaría desapercibida en aquella ciudad en la cual se estaban adentrando. Tuvieron que dejar de correr para no llamar la atención y no hacer obvia su huida.

— Taito, ahora que escapamos. ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó Kiku. Tenía muy en claro que quería mas no sabía por dónde empezar.

Taito sonrió de manera extraña...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sólo quiero decirles que perdón que me tardara. Mi inspiración estaba tan muerta pero al menos lo terminé. <strong>

**A propósito. Lika Negurime, Maiko Sakane (La verán un poco más adelante) y otros extraños son personajes que inventé porque tanto Luka como a Meiko no se les hacen tantos derivados como a Miku o a Kaito —de los Kagamine apenas y encontré—, cielos, sólo espero no hacer Sues ._. **

**Bueno... ¿Merezco un review? **


	3. Advertencia

**Advertencia. **

"_Los Reflejos Rechazados son aquellos seres que vienen del espejo rechazado. Este espejo es realmente un portal a otros mundos. Ellos son producto de una fusión extraña entre lo negativo de dos o más personas que compartan algún lazo sanguíneo se mezcla en un solo ser. Dicha fusión se da cuando las dos personas tienen contacto físico con el espejo aunque no precisamente al mismo tiempo. Las esencias negativas se reservan en su interior y éstas no son liberadas jamás salvo que se den algunos fenómenos. _

_Cuando el 'Master' utiliza por primera vez la voz de uno de ellos les da vida a todas las esencias que lleven menos de un año en el espejo._

_Pero, los reflejos rechazados deben su nombre a que tienen tendencia a rechazar casi toda relación social, sólo se entienden entre ellos, llegando incluso a poder enamorarse. Tienen por naturaleza un instinto homicida el cual les es difícil de ignorar, aunque no imposible, éste se presenta después de ser provocada. _

_Para provocar a un Reflejo Rechazado se necesita un trauma realmente fuerte que..."_

Len interrumpió su lectura, se quedó reflexionando la última frase. Había recurrido a varias bibliotecas y buscando por las secciones de mitos y leyendas, al fin había encontrado un texto que hablaba de los reflejos rechazados. La explicación de Meiko no fue más que un _"Son unos bastardos que sólo quieren joder y ya. ¡¿En dónde dejé mi sake?"_

La curiosidad lo había invadido con sólo escuchar el nombre.

Pero... ¿un trauma? ¿Qué les habría pasado a ellos?

Debía saberlo, eso quería. Saberlo todo respecto a este tema, esto se oía peligroso. Aparte, casi podía asegurar que él y su hermana serían los primeros a los que atacarían por ser los menores y los que menos experiencia tenía con ellos, por ende, eran más vulnerables.

* * *

><p>—Maiko-san —le llamaba Lika a una mujer de cabello blanco —aunque era joven— y algo corto, unos pequeños ojos dorados, sus ropas eran de un tono de morado fácilmente confundible con negro. ¿No te recuerda a Meiko? A mí sí.<p>

Ella se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, le era bastante relajante fumar en la terraza viendo las estrellas, después de exhalar el humo volteó a ver a la joven.

— ¿Sí, Lika-san? —le atendió.

—Tengo una muy mala noticia...

— ¡¿Ya me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón? —exclamó alterada. Lika sólo torció los ojos.

—No, es todavía peor.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó volviendo a su cigarro.

—Kiku Juon y Taito. Eso pasó —soltó Lika de manera tosca. La peliblanca casi se atragantaba con su cigarro.

— ¡¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Cómo fue eso posible? —preguntó a gritos mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al piso.

—Nadie lo sabe...

— ¡Pues preguntémosle a Nadie! ¡Si es necesario hay que usar la violencia! —exclamó la de ojos dorados mientras su mano izquierda se transformaba en un puño.

—No. Me refiero a que no se sabe cómo ocurrió —le corrigió la pelirroja.

— Oh, es eso. ¡Pero igual, no le resta seriedad! —gritó dándose cuenta de su error.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto supone, cierto? —le preguntó.

— Sí... —respondió mostrando seriedad —, tendremos que recurrir a los Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Kaito se encontraba solo en casa. Luka fue a acompañar a Rin y a Len a la biblioteca, según ella, Len quería investigar y Rin fue por curiosidad. Meiko seguramente estaba en algún bar. Realmente ella salió sin haberle avisado. Y Miku había salido a buscar a Meiko. Él había querido ir pero Miku le recordó que siempre debía haber alguien en casa. SIEMPRE.<p>

¿Qué hacía él? Nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer helado.

Este día había iniciado con una noticia muy impactante, siguió con una preocupación espeluznante y... ¿qué más? Monotonía, sólo esa palabra definía cómo estaba ahora.

No se atrevía a ir con los Fanmade porque corría riesgos de no ser bien recibido. No tenía ánimo para soportar algún golpe de su hermano o de Lika. Suficiente tenía con Meiko cuando estaba borracha. Bueno, también cuando estaba sobria lo golpeaba, pero eso es otro tema.

Era tanto su aburrimiento que sólo atinó a recostarse en un sillón en la sala. La televisión estaba encendida mas él no le prestaba atención alguna.

Y de repente escuchó un ruido seco. Kaito se levantó rápidamente. Algo era claro, había un intruso en su casa.

* * *

><p>— ¡Entonshes le dije que podía irshe a la...! —gritaba Meiko a todo pulmón encima de una mesa de un bar. Claro, estaba contando sus "aventuras" de algunos problemas con la justicia por conducir borracha.<p>

— ¡Meiko-san! —gritó Miku al entrar al bar de un portazo.

— ¡Miku-chan! ¡Pequeña niñita-puerro! ¡Qué bueno que llegashte! —exclamó la castaña al ver a la de cabellos cian.

— Meiko-san, estás completamente ebria —dijo lo obvio la amante de los puerros.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene esho de malo? —le preguntó volteándola a ver.

— Meiko-san, mejor volvamos a casa. Dejé a Kaito solo y...

— ¡¿Dejaste a _Bakaito_ solito en casha? ¡Sabesh que ese idiota sólo sirve como saco! Shi llegaran de repente Taito o Kiku shi no esh que ambos, nosh quedaremos sin nadie del cual abushar no sexualmente —le explicó la de ojos cafés mientras seguía tomando alcohol. Miku no se extrañó por tantos insultos que le arrojaba al pobre chico de cabellos azules, de estar presente quizás hasta lo golpearía, pero tenía razón. Aunque no era débil, Kaito era un blanco bastante fácil para esos dos. De hecho, cualquiera de ellos estando solo lo era.

— ¡Meiko-san, ven conmigo! —exclamó apurada mientras jalaba a Meiko del brazo. Se sentía estúpida, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? ¡Era una idiota!

* * *

><p>Miku abrió la puerta de manera agresiva.<p>

Todo en orden, aparentemente. Aunque la sensación de que había algo extraño en el lugar era tanta que ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sentir algo de escalofríos.

Y la puerta se cerró violentamente detrás de ellas. Por un momento oyeron un pequeño susurro.

Alguien había salido. Ese alguien era un intruso. Ya me estoy cansando de hablar de alguien así que volvamos a lo importante.

Escucharon un quejido, había provenido de la sala...

— "_Kaito-kun, ¿en dónde estás?" _—pensó la chica de cabellos cian.

* * *

><p>Luka y los pequeños hermanos Kagamine iban de regreso a casa. Ya había anochecido.<p>

— Len-kun, ¿encontraste lo que necesitabas? —le preguntó la de cabellos rosas.

— Sí —le respondió el rubio. Rin tenía cara de aburrimiento. No le gustaban las bibliotecas pero le encantaban los cómics. Desde que abrieron una sección dedicada a ellos acompañar a Len ya no era tanta tortura. Pero que no la dejaran hacer ruido era algo molesto.

Luka recibió una llamada telefónica.

— ¿Hola? —atendió la de ojos azules.

— _¡Luka-san! ¡Ven rápido con los gemelos! ¡Pasó algo terrible con Kaito-kun!_ —exclamó Miku al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿¡Qué pasó! —preguntó la Vocaloid.

— _¡Ven rápido, por favor!_ —le suplicó al mismo tiempo que cortó la llamada.

— Luka-sama, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el Kagamine.

— ¡Corran niños, pasó algo! —les apuró la fanática del atún mientras corría. Len y Rin la siguieron.

* * *

><p>Luka y los gemelos llegaron a su casa. Abrieron la puerta de manera apresurada y escucharon algo en la sala. Era como si alguien se aventara sobre el sofá.<p>

Corrieron y encontraron algo que los dejó sin aliento...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus reviews ^^<strong>

— _**¿Es todo lo que dirás después de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Kaito puede estar muerto ahora mismo! **_

**¡Mira, hay algo brillante en el suelo! :D **

— _**(Facepalm) **_


	4. Espejo

**Espejo. **

— Miku-chan, ¿Kaito-kun está...? —preguntaba Rin al borde de las lágrimas.

— No, sigue vivo —le tranquilizó la de cabellos cian a la rubia, ella suspiró de alivio. Len no había tenido un susto menor al de su hermana pero intentó no mostrar demasiado susto.

— Sus ropas están manchadas de sangre, lo mejor es que le quite su camiseta para ver la herida —decía Luka con seriedad mientras le quitaba la prenda.

Y se encontró con algo que la asustó demasiado. A todos los sorprendió.

"_Tú serás el primero"_

Escrito con algo filoso en su pecho, ahí estaba ese sangriento mensaje. En el sentido literal de la palabras.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Había sido obra de Kiku y Taito? Éstas y muchas más interrogantes caían en las mentes de los Vocaloid.

— "_¡¿Cómo es posible que no haciendo nada de ejercicio y comiendo tanto helado pueda mantener un cuerpo así?" —_pensaba la alcohólica mientras veía a Kaito sin camisa. Oh mierda, ¡ya venía la resaca!

* * *

><p>— Rinto-kun... —le llamaba una suave voz femenina.<p>

— Lenka-san... —respondió él.

— Al fin lo deduje todo —le hizo saber la rubia.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó el chico.

— Rinto, es tu fin... —le dijo con severidad.

— No...

— ¡B12! ¡Sí, hundido! —exclamó la chica con alegría por su victoria en ese famoso juego de mesa.

— ¡Por todos los diablos, siempre me ganas! —se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Enanos! —les llamó Akaito llegando a la habitación que compartían. Obviamente, de manera violenta y sin tener el permiso de éstos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Akaito-kun? De una vez te digo, NO sabemos en dónde escondió Lika-sama tus revistas porno —le hizo saber Lenka.

— ¡Mierda! —Maldijo ante la noticia de la chica —, bueno, de todos modos no vine para eso. Zatsune-san quiere que ustedes dos vayan a la sala o nos va a mandar a un lugar no muy agradable. ¿No quieren que nada de eso pase, o sí?

— ¡No! —respondieron los dos al unísono mientras corrían hacía la sala.

Akaito, ya viendo que se habían ido, se acercó a la cama de Lenka y buscó bajo el colchón.

— Aquí estaban, Lenka-chan creyó que era idiota —decía mientras agarraba unas revistas con contenido poco apto para menores y comenzó a hojearlas. —. No creo que algún día Zatsune-san logre tenerlas de ese tamaño...

— ¿Qué dijiste, Akaito-kun? —Akaito estaba tan muerto. Miku Zatsune estaba detrás de él y no muy feliz que digamos.

* * *

><p>Kaito estaba recostado en su cama, con el pecho y la cabeza llenos de vendajes.<p>

Abrió los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama, le dolía demasiado el pecho y la cabeza, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama a ver qué había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era haber escuchado un ruido y después sintió que algo le había golpeado la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Caminó un poco, encontrándose con Meiko. La cuál gritó al verlo.

— ¡Taito! ¡Ven acá, maldito bastardo! —le gritó la alcohólica, Kaito estaba muy confundido.

— ¿Meiko-san? —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de recibir un buen golpe por parte de la castaña. Naturalmente, eso lo mandó al suelo.

— Ya verás, idiota. ¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste ayer a Kaito-kun! —decía mientras rompía la botella de vidrio que muy "convenientemente" tenía en la mano y la acercó a "Taito".

— ¡Meiko-san! ¡No soy Taito! ¡Soy yo, Kaito! —le intentaba hacer saber el pobre chico de cabello azul.

— Imposible, oye, ¿cuándo tu voz se volvió más grave? **(1)** Bueno, eso no me importa —con una cara un tanto psicópata —a los ojos de Kaito— estaba dispuesta a darle el golpe final cuando a Kaito se le iluminó la mente.

Se quitó rápidamente los vendajes que cubrían su cabello, revelando que este era azul.

— ¿Kaito-kun? —preguntó mientras se detuvo en seco. Si al chico no se le hubiera ocurrido quitarse las vendas probablemente Meiko lo hubiera matado a golpes.

— Meiko-san, Kaito-kun. Si quieren hacer eso, háganlo en privado que los gemelos andan rondando por aquí y pudieron haberlos visto —les sorprendió Luka. Ambos Vocaloid cayeron en cuenta de que habían quedado en una posición un tanto... comprometedora.

Al darse cuenta de esto se separaron rápidamente, completamente avergonzados.

— Luka-san, ¿qué me pasó ayer? —le preguntó Kaito a Luka.

— Creemos que quienes te atacaron fueron Taito y Kiku. Pero, lo importante no es eso. Se llevaron el espejo rechazado —le notificó.

— "_¿Significa que estaba bien que muriera siempre y cuando no se llevaran el espejo?"—_pensaba el chico de la bufanda un tanto desanimado. Pero, ¿¡el espejo rechazado! ¡¿Qué pretendían hacer con él?

* * *

><p>Taito miró una vez más el espejo. Era un pequeño espejo negro de mano. Pero, más que un espejo era muchas más cosas.<p>

— ¿Es éste el Dark Woods Circus, cierto? —le preguntó la pelirroja. El de cabello morado asintió.

Estaban a un paso de lograr su objetivo.

En el circo, había una puerta que impedía el paso. Para abrirla. Era necesario el espejo rechazado.

El chico de los vendajes reflejó la puerta en el espejo y ésta se abrió. Sí querían venganza por lo que les hicieron los Vocaloid y los Fanmade. Necesitarían del único objeto que queda en el Dark Woods Circus.

La "Hell Doll".

Ahí estaba, en el centro del abandonado lugar. Una pequeña muñeca. A Kiku no le agradó para nada la apariencia tan similar a Miku. Pero, si servía para "molestarlos un poco" eso no tenía importancia alguna.

La de ojos rojos tomó la muñeca, la observó. Esa muñeca era el contenedor de los siete pecados capitales.

Lamentablemente se encontraba vacío. Eso ya lo sabían ambos de antemano.

Pero ya tenían planeado con qué llenarlo ¡Já! ¡Esto iba a ser tan malditamente divertido!

Pero, antes de comenzar con su divertidísimo carnaval de cadáveres. Había algo pendiente...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) La voz de Taito es una octava más alta que la de Kaito. A eso se refería Meiko con lo del cambio en su voz. <strong>

**Vaya, ahora sí actualicé rápido, aunque creo que quedó algo corto. Pero al menos ya se quitaron la duda si Kaito estaba muerto o no o si Taito y Kiku se lo violaron entre los dos (?) ¿cierto? Aunque dejé otras cosas pendientes ¡Muahahaha! (?) **


	5. Encuentro

**Encuentro. **

"_Estaba una chica de alrededor de catorce años frente a su computadora. Aparentemente estaba trabajando arduamente. _

— _Uf, este programa es algo complicado. Debería tomarme un pequeño descanso —se dijo a sí misma para después reclinarse sobre su silla. Estuvo así durante unos segundos hasta que vio un lápiz y lo agarró. _

— _¿Y si me meto el lápiz por la nariz? ¿Y si me llegara al cerebro? ¡Me tendrían que dar un premio por eso! —exclamó ante su idea un tanto... diferente. _

— _No, la última vez que lo intenté mi mamá me regañó. ¡Mejor doy vueltas sin control, sin motivo aparente y sin nada de sentido! —decía levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a correr por todo su cuarto. _

— _¡Encontré las esferas del dragón, 'bitches'! —exclamó para luego comenzar a decir un montón de tonterías más. _

— _¡Mambrú se fue a la guerra, qué dolor, que dolor, qué pena! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos._

_Y de repente y sin motivo aparente, comenzó a golpearse contra la pared._

— _¡Yahoo! ¡Todos nos vamos a la...!"_

La cara de Kiku Juon y Taito Shion era todo un poema.

Gracias al espejo. Podrían ver lo que quisieran en otros mundos. Ahora estaban viendo la última pieza de su plan.

— ¿Se supone que es ella? —preguntó Kiku mientras su ojo derecho presentaba un ligero tic.

— Sí, lamentablemente —le respondió mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. Esto era lo más estúpido que había presenciado en su vida.

— ¿Estás REALMENTE seguro? —le preguntó al ver cómo la chica bailaba de manera extraña.

— Fui el único que logró ver por un momento al Master. La reconocería en cualquier lado —afirmó el chico de los vendajes.

— Bueno. Al menos esto será mucho más fácil.

* * *

><p>La chica caminaba dando saltitos. Estaba feliz y no sabía muy bien por qué. ¡Pero qué más da! ¿No se supone que está bien sentirse feliz? ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad! ¡¿VERDAD?<p>

Volvió a su computadora. Ya llevaba un mes trabajando en la misma canción y estaba a punto de acabarla.

Había comenzado a trabajar. Quería hacer una canción de amor y ciertamente algo cursi. Los protagonistas eran Rin y Len Kagamine.

Conforme iba ajustando tonos y poniendo letra a la canción más y más se emocionaba.

Listo. Su trabajo de todo un mes ya estaba terminado. Era una canción corta de como uno o dos minutos.

Dio "reproducir" para escuchar los frutos de su esfuerzo.

— _Había una vez una pequeña niña. Ella jugaba con las voces de personajes idiotas. Las transformaba a su antojo, convirtiéndolos en viles marionetas de su enfermiza diversión. Un día al azul transformó, convirtiéndolo en lo que al final la acabó..._

Esa tétrica melodía no era la música de fondo que ella había preparado. Ni esa era la voz de Len. Era... ¿Kaito? No. Esa voz era un poco más aguda. Parecida a una que usó hace mucho tiempo...

Una mano salió repentinamente de la pantalla de su computadora para después seguirle todo un cuerpo. Kiku Juon había salido seguida de Taito Shion.

Obviamente, al ver las hachas de la pelirroja y el picahielos del chico de los vendajes adivinó sus oscuras intenciones... o eso creía.

* * *

><p>Meiko suspiró, estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo cual probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero por el bien de todos era necesario.<p>

Ni Kiku ni Taito estaban bromeando. Eso quedó bastante claro la vez pasada.

"_Tú serás el primero"_

¿El primero de qué? ¿Para qué querían a Kaito? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Matarlo?

No, si lo quisieran muerto perfectamente lo pudieron haber matado ayer.

Y la puerta se abrió en frente de ella.

Ahí estaba. Hace tiempo que no la veía.

— Sakine...

— Sakane —le dijo la castaña.

— ¿Qué quieres, Meiko y compañía? —le preguntó y dijo su nombre sin honorifico, hace tanto tiempo que no veía a su prima.

— Sabes muy bien nuestros motivos, Maiko. Es sobre el asunto de Kiku y Taito —le respondió la de ojos cafés.

— ¿Hasta ahora? Debieron venir inmediatamente —le interrogó la de cabellos blancos.

— Porque tuvimos un inconveniente. Pero de todos modos ya estamos aquí y hasta que no obtengamos lo que queremos no nos iremos —le respondió autoritaria. Maiko observó esa determinación. Pero pedía imposibles.

— Sabes que no te lo puedo dar. Lo perderían porque son unos debiluchos, Kiku y Taito se los cargarían sin que pudieran tan siquiera quejarse —le dijo mientras prendía un nuevo cigarro —. En todo caso, lo mejor es que nos dieran a nosotros el espejo rechazado. Si lo obtuvieran por sus descuidos estamos perdidos.

— Ya lo tienen —le hizo saber Meiko. La de ojos dorados la miró con obvia sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Y cómo diablos permitieron que eso pasara? —le preguntó a gritos. Más molesta que preocupada.

— ¡Fue culpa de Kaito-kun! —respondió culpando al pobre chico quién sólo la miró con cara de "¿eh?"

— ¡Yo no tuve la culpa, Meiko-san! ¡Ellos me golpearon y...! —Maiko ya estaba adivinando la historia. Seguramente habían dejado solo al heladero en casa, Taito y Kiku lo ven como presa fácil y se roban el espejo y después todos se iban a la soberana mierda.

Sí, aunque no hubiera nada escrito aún. Ya estaban perdidos. Los Vocaloid cometieron una estupidez monumental y ahora a todos les tocaría pagar su error.

Nunca debieron darles el espejo a ellos. Ninguno de ellos sabía pelear ni tenía fuerza, bueno, quizás Meiko tenía un poco pero al beber tanto alcohol sus sentidos se verían entorpecidos.

Taito tenía un control del picahielos y casi cualquier objeto filoso impresionante, de su fuerza física ni hablemos.

Kiku era bastante ágil y veloz. Antes de que pudieras tan siquiera verla ya te ha cortado la cabeza.

Era obvio que los Vocaloid no podían enfrentarse a eso. Bueno, quizás la aplanadora de los Kagamine les ayudaría un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Maiko suspiró... los Vocaloid eran unos débiles hijos de Master.

* * *

><p>Otro plan que sale bien. ¿No te encanta? ¡Todo va perfecto!<p>

Taito sonreía con malicia. No sólo habían conseguido la "Hell Doll" y el Espejo Rechazado. No, ahora tenían al Master. ¿Para qué?

Digamos que... la envidia es un pecado capital muy interesante...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí es donde el fic se pone interesante (?) Ok, no xD. <strong>

**Bien, tal vez no lo recuerden pero en una nota de autora del primer capítulo mencioné que habría un self-insert -seres muy peligrosos y difíciles de manerjar pero fue necesario por motivos que ni yo entiendo- (?) Así que ¡sorpresa! Ya advinaran en quién está basado el Master. **

**Bueno, ¡Reviews o no te daré chocolate! (?) **


	6. Perdida

**Perdida. **

La chica despertó violentamente. Recordó todo lo acontecido antes de perder la consciencia.

"_La chica miró los ojos morados de Taito y los ojos rojizos de Kiku. A pesar de ser de diferente color contenían exactamente lo mismo: Malicia. Ellos tramaban algo y ese 'algo' la incluía. _

— _¡¿Qu-quiénes son ustedes? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Obviamente sabía quiénes eran, sabía cómo llegaron pero no sabía ni por qué ni si era todo esto real. Exploró vagamente la idea de haberse quedado dormida entre tanto trabajo. Pero sólo fue un pensamiento efímero. _

— _Te diré que no somos —tomó la palabra la chica de cabellos rojos —: Tus marionetas. _

— _¡¿Qué? —exclamó confundida. ¿Marionetas? ¡Por favor, señores! ¡Esta chica apenas y sabe comer! ¿Cómo se supone que sabría tan siquiera qué es una marioneta? _

_Con un movimiento que ella no pudo predecir. Kiku ya se encontraba detrás de ella y la inmovilizó sujetando sus brazos en la espalda. Lógicamente, ella intentó inútilmente oponerse. _

— _¡Suéltame! —Le ordenó para sólo ser ignorada olímpicamente mientras era arrastrada a la pantalla de su computadora —. ¡No! ¡Aún no me terminaba mi chocolate! ¡NOOO!" _

Eso era todo lo que recordaba. Aquellos psicópatas arrastrándola. Miró a su alrededor...

¿La habían dejado abandonado enfrente de una casa? Color blanco, algo grande pero no llegaba a mansión. Se encontraba ahora mismo en lo que parecía ser su jardín.

— ¿Quién vivirá aquí? —se preguntó a sí misma. Lógicamente, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

* * *

><p>— ¡Bakaito! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, Bakaito-nii! —le saludó Akaito al chico de cabellos azules con falsa alegría de verlo. Lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a frotar su cabeza azul con su puño y sin nada de gentileza. Kaito obviamente se quejó.<p>

— ¡Akaito! ¡Deja de hacerme esto! ¡Ya no somos niños para que me trates así! —intentaba inútilmente quitarse al pelirrojo de encima.

— ¡Pero es tan jodidamente divertido molestarte! —decía mientras sus ojos irradiaban una maldad infantil y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios —. ¡Además sigues igual de débil! ¡No cambias en nada, idiota!

— ¡Len-kun, ayuda! —gritó el chico de cabellos azules. Aunque aparentemente el rubio estaba muy concentrado en ver si era posible que Akaito le perforara la cabeza sólo haciendo eso.

— ¡Akaito-kun, por todos los diablos, deja a Bakaito en paz! ¡Tenemos otros asuntos que atender! —le reprendió Lika Negurime. Akaito aunque podría seguir molestando a su hermano todo el día, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía algo de razón.

— Está bien. Pero dejaré de hacerlo sólo porque quiero, no porque tú me lo digas —le contestó.

La pelirroja torció los ojos. Akaito era todo un caso.

— ¡Dejémonos ya de estupideces! —exclamó completamente furiosa Zatsune. ¿Ellos con un problema del tamaño de la perversión de Akaito y estaban actuando como niños? Las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared se hicieron presentes.

— Bien, ya que los Bakaloid cometieron esta estupidez, ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó el chico de ojos rojos.

— Ya que sólo nos queda una sola cosa que puede defendernos —tomó la palabra Meiko —, tendremos que trabajar juntos para poder hacerles frente. Ahora sólo son Taito y Kiku. ¿Pero si llegaran a escapar los otros? ¿Qué haríamos entonces?

Todos se miraron entre sí. Era cierto. Tal vez podrían hacer frente a ellos dos estando solos. ¿Pero si de repente aparecieran más?

Pero...

— ¡Me niego! —exclamó casi de inmediato Zatsune. ¿La pelinegra colaborando con los Bakaloid y todavía peor, con Miku? ¡Indigno!

— Zatsune-san, sabes que es por el bien de todos —le dijo Lika.

— ¡Argh! ¡Está bien! Pero ni crean que haga esto porque me simpaticen. Sólo porque me afecta directamente —les advirtió, feliz no era palabra para describirla ahora. Estaba frustrada. Lo mejor sería retirarse ahora para relajarse un poco. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

— Bien, debemos empezar a planear algo con o sin Zatsune-san —dijo finalmente Maiko. Si todo salía bien nadie resultaría lastimado.

* * *

><p>— Parece que no hay nadie en casa —se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño pero ¿para qué hacer que sea una pesadilla? ¡Si iba a dormirse no pensaba soñar que moriría o tendría una suerte más horrible que una patada en el trasero!<p>

Decidió irse de la propiedad y ver si tenía suerte buscando algo en la ciudad. ¿Qué buscaba? Eso ni ella misma lo sabía.

Divagó, ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar. ¡Algo! ¡Una señal o cualquier cosa!

De repente sintió algo extraño a su lado. Miró de reojo.

Ahí estaba. Era muy parecida a Miku Hatsune. Pero no era ella. Ella se llamaba Miku Zatsune.

La pelinegra también la miró. ¿Había visto antes a esa chiquilla? No la reconocía pero había algo extraño en ella.

La chica sabía quién era ella. Ya había usado su voz en algunas ocasiones, pero verla en persona le provocó escalofríos. No era conveniente hablar con ella, aparte se veía molesta.

Las dos siguieron sus caminos. Si es que tenían uno.

La chica no dejaba de pensar en alguna manera de salir de ahí. Aunque no había peligro ahí —hasta dónde ella sabía, lo cual no era mucho— esa extraña sensación de ser ajena a ese lugar no desaparecía.

¿A dónde podía ir? Probablemente al carajo.

* * *

><p>— En todo caso, si pudiéramos predecir a quién atacarían primero a ese sería a quién más deberíamos proteger —comentó Maiko, bien. Más o menos estaban creando un plan. ¿Resultará? No sé.<p>

El corazón de Kaito por poco dejaba de latir. Él ya sabía quién sería el primero.

— "_Tú serás el primero" —_recordó lo que había escrito en su pecho. La herida había cicatrizado pero el mensaje podía leerse.

Él qué tramarían. Sólo estaba en la retorcida mente de Kiku y Taito.


	7. Secuestro

**Secuestro. **

Kaito tragó saliva. Obviamente no podía soltar de golpe "¡Oh, miren! Ayer mientras Taito y Kiku me hicieron una visita sorpresa me hicieron este lindo mensaje, ¿no les encanta?" No. Obviamente no.

Pero, si es verdad todo esto de los pecados capitales y él era el primero...

¿Cuál sería su pecado? Bueno, la probabilidad de que tomen su debilidad por el helado como gula no era baja. Pero, había algo más. Algo que estaba ignorando.

En todo caso, sea cual sea su pecado, no era tan notorio. No, obviamente aún no llevaba a los niveles que la Hell Doll necesitaba para robar un alma. Lo más seguro es que Taito y Kiku utilizarían algún truco o algo para ello. No sabía realmente.

— Yo... —comenzó a hablar débilmente el chico de cabellos azules — sé quién será la primera víctima.

— Vaya, Bakaito dirá algo que nos hará perder el tiempo, ¡qué sorpresa! —decía sarcásticamente Akaito —. El marica y la zorra tienen la mente increíblemente retorcida, ¿realmente crees que es fácil predecirlos como para decir "yo sé qué harán"?

— Tengo una prueba —le respondió Kaito desabrochándose el abrigo que siempre lleva, mostrando su herida.

Los Vocaloid ya estaban conscientes de la advertencia que le habían dado. Pero los Fanmade no.

— Bien, nos toca proteger al heladero. Vaya suerte la mía —se quejó Lika, asegurándose de no ser escuchada. De todos los Vocaloid y Fanmade tenía que ser Kaito Shion, ¡con lo único con lo que tal vez lograría defenderse de esos psicópatas es con la bufanda desnuda y lo único que les haría sería un trauma! **(1)**

— . — . —

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó ella, ya había visto todo. El Master y los Vocaloid no se encontraron como ellos planeaban. Sin que se encontraran parte de su plan se estropearía y el heladero y otros que ni quería recordar se salvarían.

— Tendremos que cambiar de plan —dijo lo obvio el chico de los vendajes —, y creo que estoy teniendo uno...

— Yo tengo uno mejor, y éste no incluye hacer el vendaje desnudo **(2)** —le respondió Kiku adivinando lo que Taito quería hacer.

— Bueno, te escucho —cedió rápidamente el chico de cabellos morados. A decir verdad, tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba planeando. Pero bueno. Ya haría el vendaje desnudo en otra ocasión.

— . — . —

Kaito estaba nervioso, él era el primero, aunque los demás le protegieran —lo cual era un poco incomodo gracias su muy distante relación con los Fanmade—, algo andaba mal. Algo iba a pasar.

Movió un poco su cabeza. Tenía que mantener su mente en positivo. Digo, quizá siempre sobre-estimaron a Kiku y a Taito. Tal vez no eran tan fuertes como parecían, aparte ellos tampoco eran tan indefensos. Bueno, sólo él no tenía mucho con qué defenderse pero encontraría una manera.

Y algo rompió la ventana. Al carajo con lo positivo.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, casi ni pudo verlo.

Sólo vio una mancha roja y blanca.

Sintió que algo lo jalaba del cuello de manera muy violenta.

— ¡Kaito-kun! —gritó Miku, el chico de cabellos azules también gritaba con desesperación mientras era arrastrado.

Akaito reaccionó rápido. Odiaba a su hermano pero si lograban arrebatarle su alma estarían a un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo. Rápidamente saltó de la ventana rota. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien pudiese entrar o salir y se encontraba en el primer piso.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, perra! —le exigió el pelirrojo.

— ¡Oblígame! —le respondió.

Akaito se abstuvo de gritarle sus verdades. Por más que odiara reconocerlo la chica tenía la suficiente velocidad como para casi perderla de vista y suficiente fuerza como para lograr arrastrar a Kaito. Bueno, no se necesitaba mucha pero igual era todo un logro.

Luka comenzó a correr detrás de ambos pelirrojos. Blandió su látigo esperando darle a Kiku pero sin lastimar a Kaito.

Finalmente atacó. Logró sujetar uno de los pies de Kiku haciendo que por poco esta caiga, pero apareció otra figura en escena.

— ¡Taito! —gritó la de cabellos rosas. Taito sólo agarró al chico de cabellos azules como si de un objeto se tratara, por más resistencia que él opusiera no podía liberarse. ¿Por qué? Podía asegurar que el chico de los vendajes y él tenían casi la misma fuerza. Pero aparentemente no era así.

— ¡Taito, suéltame! —exigió mientras intentaba liberarse. Se sentía patético. Arrastrado como saco por estos dos. ¡Kaito, defiéndete por amor de Dios!

— ¿Realmente crees que yo obedecería alguna orden tuya, Kaito-nii? —le contestó de manera un tanto infantil. En él, ese tono era tétrico a más no poder. El chico de la bufanda sintió escalofríos pero no dejo de intentar liberarse. ¡Debía pensar, mierda! Una solución, un método... ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos segundos.

Los intentos por liberarse de Kaito comenzaron a molestarle. Si no hacía algo probablemente se liberaría. Le golpeó rápidamente en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

— Ya falta poco para anochecer. Espero que pueda defenderse hasta que eso pase —susurró alguien que estaba observando la escena desde lejos, corría para saber qué estaba pasando. Quería ayudar, pero por el momento le era imposible. Sacó de sus ropas una rosa negra.

Un poco más lejos de ahí, se encontraba una chica aparentemente pérdida. Repentinamente volteó para ver de dónde provenían los gritos que había escuchado. Para horror suyo, ahí estaban los seres que la trajeron ahí, un chico de cabellos azules, otro chico pelirrojo y otros más.

Pero dos en especial llamaron su atención. Ese par de gemelos que iban en una aplanadora gigante.

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¡Te salvaremos! —gritó una voz femenina, se notaba una gran desesperación por parte de ella.

El Master corrió a ver qué sucedía. No corría tan rápido como ellos pero al menos podía mantenerlos en su campo visual. A algunos.

Y anocheció. Justo a las siete de la tarde.

Y Taito, que llevaba a Kaito en sus brazos paró en seco...

— **. — . —**

**(1 y 2) xD, la bufanda desnuda la saqué de una parodia por YouTube. Se llama "La Tentación de M" y el vendaje desnudo sólo es una variación de lo anterior xD Mejor ni pregunten por qué Taito quisiera hacer eso o.ó **

**Aquí está el link para quién no la conozca: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = 7TD3NaTGHA0**

**Recuerden juntar espacios. Y ahora debo preguntarle a Taito por qué quería hacer el vendaje desnudo o.o**

**Taito: Tengo mis motivos, ahora deja de preguntar o te enterraré mi picahielos en tu corazón ^^**

**¿A poco no es tierno? **

_— **A mí ya me está cayendo bien xD**_

**¬¬, bueno, ¿Reviews? ¡Por favor manden reviews o Kiku me cortará la cabeza con su hacha! **

**Kiku: No lo haría sólo por eso. Lo haría porque no tengo mucha aparición y soy una de las antagonistas principales ¬¬ **

**O.ó, bueno, no te preocupes, aparecerás más. Creo. Pero bueno, mejor ya cortemos esta nota o nos quedará más larga que el capítulo en sí. **

**PD: Estoy sintiendo algo de lástima por Kaito. Siempre se lo agarran como saco xD**


	8. Dormido en los Brazos del Enemigo

**Advertencia: Un muy leve roce de KikuXKaito. ¿Así o más... retorcido? Creo que así lo defino. Pero aún así ni a mí me dejó de asustar o.ó**

* * *

><p><strong>Dormido en los Brazos del Enemigo. <strong>

Taito por poco no logró detener la hoja de la guadaña que lo estaba atacando.

— Zatsune.

— Taito —le dijo la chica, su rosa negra se había transformado en una guadaña negra con rojo y tenía una forma un tanto similar a una nota musical. Si Taito no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla probablemente lo hubiera cortado en dos junto con Kaito.

— ¡Deja a Kaito! ¡No podrás robar su alma! —le hizo saber lo evidente. ¿Kaito como pecador? ¡Tenían que estar bromeando!

— "Aún". Te faltó esa palabra —le respondió de manera un tanto cínica. La pelinegra lo miró con ira, si algo le molestaba de Taito era su cinismo.

— De cualquier modo, no permitiré que eso pase —le dijo la de ojos rojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa Kaito-nii? —le preguntó. Era bien sabido que la relación entre Kaito y Zatsune era totalmente monosílaba. Se ignoraban por completo.

— Desde que se convirtió en una de las piezas de tu plan. El cual no me favorece que sea completado —le respondió para levantar su guadaña dispuesta a atacar —. Ahora, si es necesario te partiré en dos junto con Kaito.

La de ojos rojos atacó a Taito. El de cabellos morados saltó hacía atrás para esquivarla.

Zatsune apretó los dientes. Era más rápido que antes.

El chico de los vendajes no podía pelear con un inconsciente Kaito en brazos. Lo arrojó al aire para ser atrapado por Kiku.

— "_Qué tierno, parece haber muerto" _—pensó la pelirroja observando al chico de la bufanda. Su rostro tan pacífico y sin movimiento alguno. Cómo si en sus brazos llevara un cadáver.

Akaito, los Kagamine, Luka, Miku y una chica desconocida seguían a la chica de ojos rojos. A Kiku le parecían risibles sus intentos por alcanzarle. Já, esto era tan malditamente divertido. Ver sus caras de desesperación, algunos ya estaban cansados y parecía que en cualquier momento caerían.

Todo por intentar salvar a Kaito. ¿No les parece estúpido? ¿Y él qué hacía? Prácticamente dormido en los brazos del enemigo. Los Vocaloid y Fanmade eran idiotas.

La chica de las hachas estaba confiada. No podían superarla.

¿O sí?

Los latigazos de Luka caían cada vez más cerca, los Kagamine se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante y Akaito estaba pisándole los talones.

Pero, aún faltaba alguien.

* * *

><p>Ella corría y corría.<p>

— "_¿Qué planean hacer con Kaito? No sé qué puedo hacer pero... si yo puedo hacer algo, lo haré" —_pensaba. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación y por la desesperación vista en los demás Vocaloid indicaban que ni Kiku ni Taito sólo buscaban jugar.

Ella no tenía ningún tipo de arma, poder o tan siquiera algo de fuerza. Nada. ¿Y si era más un estorbo que una ayuda?

Logró ver que Kiku Juon se detuvó en seco.

— Tal vez ahora no robe tu alma, querido Kaito. Pero sabes muy bien que no podrás esconderte detrás de los demás Vocaloid toda tu vida. No siempre estarán ahí para defenderte —le susurró la pelirroja al chico todavía inconsciente. Lo dejó en el suelo, para después sacar un objeto afilado de su manga.

Lo arrojó.

¿A quién irá dirigido el ataque?

Lo que había pasado en los siguientes segundos parecía ir en cámara lenta. El objeto arrojado por Kiku no era más que una daga.

Akaito por poco logró esquivarla, miró atrás para ver si no caía a alguien más. Tal vez el ataque no era para él.

Los Kagamine estaban lejos de recibir el ataque, la daga había rozado a Miku...

Y escucharon un grito. Alguien había recibido el ataque. Puedes estar tranquilo, no te cayó a ti.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya despertó? ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —exclamaba Miku acercándose a la camilla.<p>

— ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó algo realmente obvio.

— En un jodido hospital, ¿no tienes ojos o qué? —le respondió Akaito ganándose un buen golpe por parte de Lika.

— Akaito-kun, por dios. Acaba de despertar y ya le estás enseñando tus _cultas _palabras —le regañó la de ojos negros.

— Tsk, no es como si me importara. Ni sé por qué estoy aquí —comentó cruzando los brazos. Perfectamente la pudieron haberla dejado tirada a su suerte y haber derrotado a los malditos de Kiku y de Taito. Los muy hijos de puta escaparon apenas ellos voltearon a ver a quién habían herido. Estaba casi seguro de que la habían utilizado como distracción. Ellos sabían que no podrían si estaban todos juntos. Qué acto de lo más cobarde.

Un maldito plan, ¿no sabían hacer otra cosa que no fuera joderlos con elaborados planes que sólo indicaban un exceso de tiempo libre?

Bufó completamente molesto. Su suerte era una mierda.

Luka se dirigió a un doctor que estaba por ahí. Preguntó por el estado de la chica. "Estará bien, pero necesita algo de reposo. Se le podrá dar de alta hoy en la tarde". Aunque después de que el muy curioso médico preguntara cómo se había hecho semejante herida, Luka tuvo que recurrir a la mentira. Un tipo la había asaltado y después de eso la apuñaló, la encontraron tirada desangrándose y la trajeron ahí. ¿Creíble, no?

Pero, antes de que Luka se fuera junto a los demás Vocaloid el doctor le dijo algo que le escandalizó

"_Ella no tiene el tatuaje" _

Absolutamente todos los Vocaloid y Fanmade, sean quienes sean, tienen un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos que indicaban un número. Eso lo sabían todos. Las únicas maneras lógicas de que ella no tuviera el tatuaje eran reducidas a dos: O era un Reflejo Rechazado o era...

No, no y más no. Era imposible que ella fuese el Master o de la misma especie de éste, ¿cómo se les llamaba? Ah, lo recordaba: Humanos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Meiko a la chica. Damas y caballeros, les presento al recientemente apuñalado Master.

— Yo... me llamo...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al menos agradezcan que Kaito está bien sino se va todo lo gracioso de la historia (?) perdón si quedó algo corto pero bueno, al menos fue rápido, ¿no? <strong>

— _**Has publicado más rápido. Y sólo traes mierda, ¿no ya está suficientemente lleno de basura? **_

**Se nota cuánto me quieres. ¿Reviews? **


	9. Tenemos más Problemas

**Tenemos más Problemas. **

— Yo... me llamo Mari —respondió un tanto temerosa, no por los Vocaloid ya que su apariencia distaba de ser amenazante. Pero había algo en los Fanmade que no le terminaba de gustar. Sobre todo en el chico pelirrojo, era intimidante y esos ojos un tanto maliciosos no le ayudaban.

— ¡Un gusto conocerte! —exclamó alegre la chica de cabellos cian —. Aunque qué mal que sea en estas circunstancias.

— Bueno, no fue tan grave, ¿o sí? —preguntó la chica con miedo de que resultara grave su herida.

— El doctor dijo que sólo fue en el vientre y no alcanzó a dañar ningún órgano —respondió Luka, la de cabellos rosas miraba con desconfianza a la chica. Aunque ella no lo notó.

Len permanecía en silencio analizando lo ocurrido. Todo había pasado de manera tan innatural, era imposible que fuera simple coincidencia.

Kiku y Taito secuestran al chico de cabellos azules.

Se armó una pelea.

Y repentinamente utilizan a una chica que "casualmente" estaba por ahí para escapar cobardemente.

¿Realmente era coincidencia, o su intención no era llevarse a Kaito? Aquí había algo extraño.

* * *

><p>— No previmos esto, los Vocaloid y Fanmade se aliaron. Cuando intentemos la fase dos del plan quizá fallemos.<p>

— No seas tan negativa, Kiku-chan. Aunque si necesitaremos ayuda de "ciertas personas" —le respondió el chico de los vendajes a la pelirroja, quizá no habían previsto esto pero no era algo que les jodiera todo el plan.

Es más... quizás resultaría mejor de lo que esperaban.

¡Já! ¡Los Vocaloid serán historia en poco tiempo!

* * *

><p>En esa misma tarde, Mari ya se había recuperado. Sólo necesitaba un poco de reposo y pareciera que "esos asaltantes" nunca la hubieran apuñalado.<p>

Estaba a punto de salir del hospital cuando...

— Mari-san, ¿estás perdida? ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos? —preguntó la Vocaloid.

— Eh, estoy perdida pero no necesito su ayuda, gracias —contestó nerviosa. Por algún motivo no quería que supieran quién era en realidad.

— ¿Y quiénes son tus padres? ¿Cómo podríamos contactarlos? —preguntó Luka a la chica observando su apariencia: castaña, ojos pequeños y cafés, lentes de pasta negros, tez morena; camiseta de manga larga negra, jeans y tenis negros. Su apariencia no era nada amenazante, pero no debía fiarse.

— Eh... —ella se quedó callada, ¿qué les podía decir? Bajó la cabeza creando mil y una mentiras, todas ellas sin sentido, absurdas y muy poco creíbles. Tuvo el pensamiento efímero de decirles la verdad pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que le creyeran?

"Hola, yo soy realmente su Master. Kiku y Taito me hicieron el enorme favor de traerme hasta aquí para saludarlos. Mucho gusto" ¿qué pensarías si alguien te dijera éstas palabras? ¿Le creerías? La respuesta es obvia.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Se te acaba el tiempo, los Vocaloid no van a esperar todo el día una explicación, ¡así que di algo de una puta vez!

— Yo... —sabias palabras de alguien tan "interesante". La mentira más creíble del mundo. Aplausos por favor.

— ¿Eres huérfana? —preguntó Rin, a Mari se le conectaron las neuronas.

— Eh, ¡sí! Hace ya tres años mis padres murieron por la bebida —contestó con falsa tristeza.

— ¿Eran alcohólicos? —preguntó con algo de miedo Meiko. ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo?

— No, los atropelló un camión de cervezas —respondió la castaña. La Sakine suspiró un tanto aliviada. Otro aplauso para la muerte más drámatica del mundo.

Aunque, la mentira "blanca" de la de ojos cafés sólo aumentaron las sospechas en la Megurine. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en contestar? Muy sospechoso.

— ¿Y tienes en dónde vivir? —preguntó la Hatsune.

—... —Mari debería ganarse un premio por tan increíbles palabras, damas y caballeros.

— ¡Puedes venir con nosotros! —exclamó la chica de cabellos cian —. Digo, hasta que encuentres algún lugar o si tú quieres...

— Pues... —la castaña, por primera vez en su vida intentó usar sus neuronas para analizar un poco la situación — creo que si no molesto...

— Claro que lo haces —como no podían faltar los comentarios de Akaito, he aquí uno.

— Akaito-nii, te serviría tener un poco más de educación, ¿lo sabías? —le respondió Kaito. Su hermano no cambió desde que tenía nueve años hasta ahora.

— ¿Y tú sabías que me importa poco? —le regresó el comentario.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —les hizo callar Maiko. La peliblanca estaba harta de tanto infantilismo entre los dos Shion.

— Lo siento, Maiko-san —se disculparon al unísono. La de ojos dorados sintió algo extraño, verlos hablar al unísono era algo realmente tétrico siendo casi gemelos.

— Y bien, ¿qué dices? —retomó la palabra la Hatsune esperando respuesta de la chica de lentes.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Yo puedo caminar solo, par de idiotas! —se quejaba el chico mientras era arrastrado por dos personas que gracias a unas capuchas negras no se podía apreciar quiénes eran.<p>

— Rei Kagene, ésta es la tercera vez que intentas escapar desde que Taito y Kiku lograron burlarnos. Ahora tendremos más cuidado de ti —le respondió uno de ellos, su voz parecía ser femenina.

— Cómo sea, no es como si me agradara estar aquí —respondió el pelinegro mientras los dos encapuchados lo metían a un espejo. Éste era mucho más grande que el Espejo Rechazado, fácilmente medía lo mismo que él de pie.

— A nosotros tampoco nos agrada demasiado la idea de tenerte aquí. Pero eres un peligro estando libre —le respondió el otro, su voz era masculina.

— "_Y así estaría, de no ser porque atraparon antes a Rui-nee"_ —pensó el de ojos ámbar mientras se dirigía al interior de su mundo inverso a buscar a su hermana. No la culpaba, ella se lastimó por culpa de esos bastardos y su velocidad se vio seriamente afectada. Si él se iba lo haría con Rui.

Y escuchó un fuerte golpe, cómo si hubieran roto la puerta...


	10. Un Master muy Especial

**Advertencia: Final ALTAMENTE perturbador. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un Master muy "especial". <strong>

— ¡Taito! —gritó uno de los encapuchados. Más específicamente el de voz masculina.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —le preguntó el de cabellos morados en tono juguetón. Él no sabía qué pretendía pero no se iba a molestar en descubrirlo. Ya que Taito había venido por sí mismo era el mejor momento para volverlo a encerrar.

Rápidamente agarró su espada y corrió hacía él para atraparlo.

— Nunca aprendes, Gakupo —susurró para sí. El samurái no aprendía que con él, su espada y su fuerza no eran rivales. Porque, él ya tenía un plan.

— "_Maldito, te haré pagar por lo de mis padres" —_pensaba el chico de cabellos violetas. Cuando escaparon ellos dos, mataron a sus padres para éste propósito. No iba a perder la vida sin vengarlos.

El chico de los vendajes esperó muy pacientemente a que el samurái se acercara, aunque ésta acción sólo indignó más a Gakupo. ¿¡No lo estaba tomando en serio o qué?_!_

Cuando el chico de cabello violeta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apuñalar al de ojos morados, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de intentar cortarlo en dos.

El suelo no tardó en llenarse de carmesí.

Sinceramente, fue un acto estúpido de parte del de cabello morado ir de esa manera.

* * *

><p>— Por cierto, ¿quiénes fueron los que me apuñalaron? —preguntó Mari. Oh, queridos Vocaloid. Ahora es su turno de mentir.<p>

— Ellos eran... —Miku intentaba crear alguna excusa. Aunque ella ya estaba mínimamente involucrada en este problema no quería meterla más en ese asunto.

— Miku-chan, lo mejor será decirle —dijo Meiko. ¿Qué importaba si alguien más sabía? El mito de los Reflejos Rechazados no era un secreto.

— ¡¿Decir qué?_!_ ¡¿ACASO ELLOS PRETENDÍAN VIOLAR A KAITO-KUN?_!_ **(1)** —exclamó alterada. Los demás sudaron la gota gorda mientras que a Kaito se le vino una poco agradable imagen mental de los psicópatas con cara de "te violaré". Esta noche no iba a poder dormir.

— Eh, no. Que sepamos no pretendían eso. Ellos son...

— Unos bastardos que sólo quieren joder y ya. ¡Bakaito, tráeme sake! —explicó la mejor maestra del mundo: Meiko. Mientras que Kaito sólo pudo correr asustado a buscar el pedido de la castaña para no terminar estrangulado por su propia bufanda. Ya había pasado antes, todavía seguían las marcas en su cuello.

— Meiko-san, aunque tu explicación es bastante profunda. Nos convendría usar una explicación más completa —le sugirió Len Kagamine.

— A veces molestas demasiado, enano —le respondió la castaña —. Pero extrañamente tienes razón...

Todos supliquemos porque el Master al menos entienda tres palabras: _Aléjate de ellos._

Al demonio, no le podemos exigir tanto.

* * *

><p>— En serio, Gakupo. Tú nunca aprendes —decía Taito mientras observaba a Gakupo tirado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre. El chico de los vendajes había aprovechado su cercanía para esquivar su ataque y enterrarle en la espalda un picahielos que escondía en sus vendas.<p>

Otra de las muy útiles estrategias de Shion Taito. ¿No te encantan? Porque a Gakupo no.

— ¡Bastardo! —gritó la de voz femenina. Gakuko Kamui no iba a dejar que el que hirió a su hermano y mató a sus padres saliera ileso. No le gustaba pelear pero las circunstancias no eran las apropiadas para decidir o no.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo con su katana pero Kiku Juon le dio un corte en la espalda con una de sus hachas.

Al igual que su hermano, cayó al suelo desangrándose.

— Tienen suerte de que los dejemos vivir. Sería un desperdicio matarlos sin motivo —les dedicó Taito en un tono de superioridad. Los dos hermanos Kamui lo maldijeron con todas las "malas palabras" que conocían hasta en otros idiomas. Pero no podían moverse, probablemente el de cabello morado y la pelirroja habían untado algo extraño en sus armas. No era raro de ellos.

Kiku reflejó el espejo rechazado con el Espejo Inverso.

— Rui Kagene, Rei Kagene, Aluka Negarine, Neiko Zekime... —los llamó en voz baja. Esta era una de las pocas maneras conocidas de sacar a un Reflejo Rechazado del Espejo Inverso.

Los primeros en salir fueron los Kagene, Rui se veía un poco lastimada pero era ayudada por Rei. Aluka, fue la tercera en salir después de los dos hermanos. Ella tenía el pelo negro, ojos rojos y su traje era blanco con plateado. Después de la pelinegra salió Neiko, ella era de cabello azul muy oscuro con puntas negras y sus ropas eran azul oscuro.

— ¿Taito-kun? —preguntó Neiko apenas había salido del espejo.

— Pensamos que pondrían el plan en marcha sin nosotros —comentó Aluka.

— Tuvimos un inconveniente, los Vocaloid y Fanmade se aliaron —les contestó el de cabellos morados.

— ¿En serio? Eso es increíble, después de _lo que pasó _sería imposible que puedan vivir en el mismo techo —comentó Rei Kagene procurando no tirar a Rui.

— Los Vocaloid aparentemente son más inteligentes de lo que aparentan —comentó Kiku.

— Bueno, podremos contarles todo en el camino a _casa _por el momento hay que irnos —indicó Taito.

Los dos hermanos Kamui sólo pudieron observar cómo se iban. Se sentían tan patéticos.

* * *

><p>— No entendí, ¿me lo vuelves a explicar?<p>

— ¡Ya van siete jodidas veces que te lo explicamos! ¡¿Esperas que hagamos dibujitos o qué?_!_ —gritó Akaito completamente harto y la vena que se hinchaba en su sien parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

— Me sería muy útil —respondió con una sonrisa idiota. Casi parecía estar molestando a propósito al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya estoy harto! —exclamó furioso.

— No entiendo cómo te molestas con una chica tan agradable como yo —le comentó.

— Mari-san, ¿no crees que tienes un "poquito" de ego? Ya van catorce veces que dices algo positivo de ti —le preguntó Len.

— ¡Para nada, Len-kun! Sólo sé que soy la persona más carismática, lista, agradable, deductiva, atractiva...

* * *

><p>—... Atlética, resistente, culta, perspicaz, amable, dulce, bondadosa... —seguía hablando Mari de sí misma. Los Vocaloid no le estaban prestando atención pero por educación siguieron escuchándola.<p>

* * *

><p>—... Eficiente, capacitada, activa... —los Vocaloid se ganaron mi admiración. Su paciencia es infinita.<p>

* * *

><p>—... y sobre todo humilde que existe en el mundo —terminó al fin.<p>

Len estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras susurraba _"Dos horas"_ claramente haciendo referencia al tiempo que duró el Master hablando de sí misma. Akaito se había quedado dormido susurrando cosas poco aptas para menores pero que por suerte los Kagamine no podían escuchar debido a su volumen. Kaito ya iba por su sexta cubeta de helado, Meiko ya llevaba dieciséis botellas de sake y estaba algo ebria. Ambas Miku, Hatsune y Zatsune, contaban repetidamente con los dedos para ver cuántas palabras dijo en esas dos horas, Rin estaba mirando la mosca que estaba pasando mientras que Lika se encargaba de despertar a Akaito cuando lo que susurraba ya estaba demasiado subido de tono. Maiko al igual que Luka se había puesto a leer un libro mientras que los gemelos Rinto y Lenka se dedicaron a armar un rompecabezas.

— ¿Ven que no soy para nada egocéntrica? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Aunque no le importó. Ya había demostrado cuán humilde era.

Nótese, su humildad es nula.

— Vamos, Kaito-nii. Llévatelo a la boca... —susurraba Akaito entre sueños y...

Esperen, ¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR AKAITO?_!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Los Vocaloid se presentaron en el hospital, gracias al salto de tiempo no pude mencionarlo y tampoco pude entre la narración sin que se desviara totalmente del tema. Por eso, Mari sabía sus nombres. <strong>

**Y para los que temen que mi OC/Self-Insert resulte ser un Mary Sue, pueden dormir tranquilos. Mari no es nada de lo que ella cree que es xD **

_**- Y yo me encargo de recordarle eso. **_

**Bien, el final resultó un poco perturbador ¿aún así merece review? **


	11. Recuerdo Doloroso

**Recuerdo Doloroso. **

— ¡¿Akaito-nii?_!_ —exclamó el de cabellos azules no pudiendo procesar que SU HERMANO haya dicho eso. Casi se atragantaba con la cuchara con la que se estaba comiendo su cubeta de helado.

— No te quejes de que está muy grande, idiota. Si te cabe... —seguía susurrando entre sueños mientras que Kaito se imaginaba lo peor. Los demás Vocaloid estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que el amante de los helados.

— Si no lo haces por las buenas tendré que castigarte... —dijo mientras que al pobre chico de cabello azul se le vino una poco agradable imagen mental de su hermano y él... bueno, haciendo eso. ¡¿Qué todo el mundo tenía algo en contra de su virginidad?_!_

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que use el palo de golf? —esto era todo, la imagen mental de Akaito sodomizándolo con un palo de golf sólo provocaron una reacción en Kaito.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó el chico de la bufanda dándole un golpe con su puño en la cara de su hermano.

— ¡Kaito-nii! ¿Pero qué mierda...?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —le gritó para después irse corriendo a buscar más helado para superar su trauma. ¡Akaito le iba a pagar el psicólogo!

— ¿Por qué de repente Bakaito-nii actúo de esa manera? —preguntó de manera casi inocente el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Los demás quedaron en un tenso silencio. Mari soltaba unas risitas por lo bajo que no pasaban desapercibidas por el fanático del chile pero decidió ignorarlas.

— Akaito-kun —tomó Lika la palabra —, ¿qué estabas soñando?

— ¡Oh! Estaba soñando que Kaito no quería comerse unos jalapeños porque según él estaban muy grandes. Y cuando éramos niños lo amenazaba con un palo de golf si no hacía lo que le decía, ¿Loco, no? —explicó mientras todos los presentes cayeron estrepitosamente.

Habían malpensado. Y muy feo.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Kaito-nii! ¡Te encontré! —exclamó feliz un pequeño niño de nueve años. <em>

— _Taito-nii, no es justo. Siempre me encuentras, ¿estabas viendo, verdad? —se quejó el niño de cabellos azules. _

— _No, sólo soy bueno buscando —le respondió con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba inocencia. _

— _Bueno, me toca contar —se resignó Kaito. _

— _Cuidado, no vayas a volver a perder los lentes —le advirtió entre risas. _

— _Ya lo sé, Meiko-chan me regañó la otra vez. No me lo recuerdes —dijo saliendo del armario. _

— _¿Oh? ¿Bakaito-nii ya se decidió a salir del clóset? —se burló un niño pelirrojo que llegaba a la habitación. _

— _Akaito-nii, por favor no molestes —le pidió el de cabello azul. _

— _¿O qué? ¿Irás a llorar y a buscar a Lika-chan para que te defienda? —se volvió a burlar. _

— _Akaito-nii, por dios, ya deja de molestar a Kaito-nii —le defendió el niño de cabellos azules. _

— _Claro, tú siempre lo defiendes. Como el nene aún usa pañales es imposible pedirle que se defienda —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se marchaba dejando a Taito y a Kaito solos con sus juegos. _

— _Kaito-nii... _

_Kaito permaneció en silencio. No pudo evitar pensar que su hermano tenía razón. Taito siempre le defendía si lo requería, si se trataba de Akaito siempre podía recurrir a Lika y cuando Meiko no estaba en uno de sus ataques de hiperactividad por tanta glucosa del refresco que acostumbraba tomar todo el tiempo. Ella estaba para él. _

_Pero, ¿Kaito para quién estaba? ¿Para los Kagamine? ¿Para Miku? No, hasta ellos se las arreglaban solos. _

_¿A quién protegía? A nadie, no podía. Él sólo era un niño mimado. _

— _Ya sabes que Akaito-nii sólo habla por hablar, ¿jugamos a otra cosa? —le intentó animar. Pero escuchó un fuerte sonido. Alguien había irrumpido en esa habitación. _

_Voltearon y vieron a varios hombres con trajes blancos bastante extraños. _

— _¿¡Quiénes son ustedes_!_? —gritó Kaito, esos tipos no le daban buena espina. _

— _Taito Shion, Reflejo Rechazado número cero uno, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó uno de ellos. _

— _Taito es mi nombre, pero no tengo idea de lo otro —respondió, firmando su sentencia a muerte. _

— _¡Es él! ¡Atrápenlo! —ordenó el mismo que había preguntado. Dos de ellos sujetaron al pobre niño de cabellos morados. A pesar de que Kaito intentó ayudarlo para evitar que lo separaran de su hermano. Fue inútil. Sólo eran niños. _

_Taito Shion fue atrapado. _

_Kaito quedó solo, sintiéndose un perfecto inútil. _

_Lágrimas adornaron el rostro casi idéntico de los dos. _

_¿Por qué a él le estaba pasando eso? _

_Separado de su familia y ahora era llevado a un lugar desconocido. ¿A dónde iba? _

_Asustado y triste, abrazó sus rodillas quedando en posición fetal. Atrapado en una jaula como un animal. Él era humano, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué lo trataban así? _

_Lo estaban llevando en un transporte que no reconoció. Lo llevaban a un lugar que no conocía en donde su futuro era incierto. _

_Viva la jodida suerte de Taito. _

_De repente sintió como sacudían la jaula en dónde él estaba. No podía ver lo que había afuera por la venda en sus ojos. _

_Cuando lo sacaron por fin y la venda de sus ojos fue retirada. Se encontró con una mujer. _

— _Taito Shion, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó ella. _

— _No, ¿quién es eres tú? —respondió mientras formulaba una nueva pregunta. _

— _Neru Akita. _

— _¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿¡Qué es lo que hice para que me separen de mi familia así_!_? —gritó desesperado. _

— _Cálmate, de lo contrario. Morirás —le dijo con severidad. Sus ojos amarillos eran intimidantes por lo que el niño de cabellos morados decidió callar por su propio bien. _

— _Bien, estás aquí porque eres escoria —le respondió al fin a sus preguntas. _

— _¿Escoria? Por favor, sea más específica —le suplicó. La rubia no tenía motivos para revelarle eso, pero le daba lástima. Era apenas un niño. Un triste y patético niño. _

— _Eres un Reflejo Rechazado. Un psicópata que sólo busca destruir. Por lo tanto es peligroso que estés en libertad —le dijo. Taito no podía creer eso. ¡Él no era nada de eso! ¡Sólo era un error! ¡Tal vez había otro Taito Shion por ahí! _

— _Si soy tan peligroso, ¿por qué mejor no me matas para acabar con todo esto? —preguntó. _

— _Por los jodidos derechos humanos. De lo contrario... —la frase, a pesar de estar inconclusa, Taito la entendió perfectamente. _

— _Tranquilo, Taito-kun, aún puedes ser útil a la sociedad —le "ánimo". El pobre niño de cabellos morados no entendió a qué se refería. _

_Otros hombres se lo llevaron de esa habitación. Sólo lo habían llevado ahí para que comprobaran si era realmente él. _

_Lamentablemente, no se habían equivocado. El peligroso Reflejo Rechazado no era más que un niño de nueve años. _

_Un niño, un pequeño niño que aún no había vivido su vida para llenarla de buenos recuerdos junto a su familia. ¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasan a la gente pura e inocente? _

_¿Por qué el afán de los humanos y Vocaloid de corromper la poca inocencia que queda en el mundo? _

_¿Qué ganan haciendo eso? ¿Buscan un mundo sólo habitado por malas personas o qué? _

_¿Taito era mala persona? Eso ni él lo sabía._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, para algún despistado, lo que escribí en itálica es un recuerdo de qué fue lo que hizo que Taito y demás Reflejos Rechazados desarrollaron conductas tan... amistosas (?)<strong>

**Pero por el momento me da flojerita contar la historia completa, la terminaré en el próximo capítulo. **

**¿Merezco review?**

**PD: Yo tampoco me imagino a Taito siendo puro e inocente ._. la magia de los fics es asombrosa o.o **


	12. Agonía

**Advertencia: ¿Gore? No lo creo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Agonía. <strong>

— _¡Ya basta, por favor! —suplicó a gritos. Sin embargo no era escuchado. _

— _Cállate, debiste pensar en esto antes de moverte demasiado y lograr que el experimento falle._

_Taito sólo pudo guardar silencio y aguantar el dolor. Durante cinco años eso había aprendido. Cállate y aguanta. De lo contrario te vas a la mierda. _

_¿Cuántos experimentos habían hecho ya en él? Ya no podía contarlos, sin embargo no moría. ¿Qué tan difícil era morir? ¿Por qué la muerte aparece cuando eres más feliz y siempre está ausente cuando la deseas? _

_Muerte, muerte, muerte. Qué caprichosa eres. _

_¿Por qué experimentaban tanto en él? ¿Por qué de repente tenía que asumir el puesto de conejillo de indias? _

_Maldecía cada día de su existencia a Neru y a los que experimentaban con él. _

_Por cierto, ¿te puedes imaginar el dolor de sentir ácido cayendo sobre tu cuerpo desnudo? _

_Eso hacían, si Taito no cooperaba, había un fuerte castigo que poco a poco lo mataría. _

_Iba a morir, pero de manera lenta y dolorosa. Cada día agonizaba deseando que todo terminara ya de una maldita vez y las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo no ayudaban a cerrar sus múltiples heridas. _

_Tenía que aguantar. Tenía que aguantar. ¿Qué tanto era eso que le inyectaban? No lo sabía. _

_Pero, cada inyección poco a poco le quitaba lo único que le quedaba. No, no era su vida. Era su cordura. _

_Veneno, letal veneno carcomiendo su alma. Así lo describía. _

_Juzgado como criminal. ¿Era él mala persona? ¿Este era un castigo por algo que había hecho? _

_En todo caso, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Nacer? _

_¡Eso había hecho! Nacer cómo Reflejo Rechazado. Maldito sea el Master. _

_Si él no hubiera usado su voz, no hubiera nacido y no pasaría nada de esto. Master, eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué no te mueres y dejas de hacer tonterías? Le harías un favor al mundo Vocaloid._

_Pero bueno, ahí seguía. Siendo atormentado. Agonizando, sus súplicas fueron en vano, la locura y la muerte atentaban con acabarlo, ¿qué diferencia había si una llegaba antes que la otra? ¿Qué diferencia habría si una no se presenta? ¿Qué diferencia habría si muere de forma agónica o vive sufriendo? _

_Había poca o nada. De todos modos él ya había muerto. _

_¿Qué había pasado con el niño tierno e inocente que ere Taito? Sólo murió entre tanta desesperación y oscuridad. Su corazón sólo pudo albergar un solo sentimiento. Un solo sentimiento que jamás será revelado. _

_Gritó una última vez. Su castigo había terminado. _

— _Mal chico, síguete portando así y terminarás muerto —se despidió Neru. A la rubia le encantaba hacer esto personalmente. Siempre que torturaba a Taito aparecía algo en sus ojos, que le encantaba ver. ¿Sabes qué es? Odio, sentir su odio era adictivo. _

— _No me tientes, perra —susurró en un volumen de voz que la chica no notó. _

_La puerta se cerró, quedando él solo en esa habitación blanca. Buscó su ropa, sólo esa vieja camisa de fuerza. ¿Esto era un manicomio? Sólo le faltaba estar loco para eso. _

_Y no faltaba mucho para ello, era lo que más le inquietaba. _

_No le gustaba usar esa camisa de fuerza, pero era lo único que le cubría del cruel frío de ese lugar. Viviendo en condiciones indignas, siendo víctima de crueles castigos, siendo el conejillo de indias de atroces experimentos y deseando cada día que su corazón deje de latir. Ese era el resumen de su vida, si se le podía llamar a eso vida._

_Pero tenía que aguantarse, no podía quejarse. Era su castigo de nacer. _

_Se quedó ahí solo, como siempre, esperando a que pasara algo. Aunque ese algo no era nada bueno para él. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo podía ya haber pasado? ¿Dos horas? ¿Cuatro?_

_Quizá sí, quizá no. No era como si le importara. _

_Algo abrió con violencia la puerta. Otro experimento, seguramente. _

— _Taito, esta vez tendremos que trasladarte a otra habitación, primero vístete —le indicó un hombre con extraño traje blanco mientras le arrojaba algo. Taito sintió un poco de ánimo al sentir que al menos hoy no sentiría tanto frío. Una camiseta abierta y pantalones de mezclilla, no eran mucho pero en comparación a todo lo que había pasado ahí definitivamente esto era lo más amable que habían hecho. _

_Una vez que se hubo vestido, le ataron las manos en su espalda para evitar que haga algo._

_Caminó guiado por los hombres, aburrido, miró los interminables pasillos. _

_Llegó a una puerta, la abrieron. Seguro era un experimento especialmente cruel. _

_Pero no sólo era eso. Sería peor._

— _Taito-kun~ —canturreó la rubia —, te traje una sorpresa. _

— _¿Kiku-chan? —gritaba desesperado el de cabellos morados. La pelirroja sólo pudo observar con lágrimas en los ojos que lo que creía era cierto: Taito había pasado por lo mismo que ella. Ella estaba atada a un diablo __**(1) **__para que no intente nada. _

_Taito intentó ir con la chica, pero sólo recibió una descarga eléctrica. Maldijo su collar. _

_Tal vez no me lo creas, pero como si se tratara de un perro le habían puesto a Taito un collar de electrochoques, como si el ácido no fuera suficiente. _

_Sólo pudo caer de rodillas al suelo para romper en llanto. ¿Por qué Dios lo castigaba tan cruelmente? Peor, involucrando a los seres que más amaba. _

_Sólo pudo callar. _

_¿Qué podía él hacer? ¿Seguir llorando? _

_Él lloraba, Kiku lloraba y todo su mundo se inundaba en tristeza. _

_Oh, pero se pondría peor. _

— _¡Taito-kun! —escuchó gritar a..._

— _¿Rui-chan? —preguntó reconociendo la voz. Efectivamente, los hermanos Kagene estaban ahí. Enjaulados como animales y con miles de heridas pero vivos. _

— _Taito-kun, también a ti —se lamentó Rei al lado de su hermana. _

_¿Por qué a ellos también? Seguro los habían atrapado todavía más jóvenes, ¡pero apenas ahora tenían ocho y nueve años! ¡Joder!_

— _¡Rui-chan! ¡Rei-kun! —gritó una voz femenina. "Aluka" pensó Taito. _

— _¡Aluka-san! —gritó la pelirroja. Aluka venía en un diablo al igual que Kiku. _

— _¿Kiku-chan? —preguntó otra voz. Esta vez Neiko. Ella venía atada de manos. _

— _¡Oh! ¡Pero que emotivo encuentro familiar! —exclamó sarcásticamente Neru._

_Llegó junto al chico de cabellos morados. _

— _¿Sabes qué pasará ahora? —le preguntó susurrando al oído. _

_Taito quedó mudo. ¿Qué pretendían?_

— _Hoy serás ejecutado junto con todos los Reflejos Rechazados. Ya no son útiles a nuestros experimentos —le reveló —. Además, no podríamos dejarlos en libertad. _

— _¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! —gritó. _

— _Créelo, porque esa es tu realidad —le dijo con severidad. Taito quería morir, eso era cierto. Pero no quería que ellos tuvieran el mismo destino —. Ted... _

_Un chico de cabello rojo y de lentes llegó al lugar. Por el color de su cabello recordó vagamente a Akaito. _

— _¿Me llamó, Neru-sama? —le preguntó. _

— _Utilizaré la técnica número trece de ejecución, tráeme lo necesario —le ordenó. Ted Kasane se sorprendió. _

— _¿No es demasiado cruel esa manera de ejecución, Neru-sama? —preguntó temeroso. _

— _¿Acaso osas a cuestionar mis órdenes? —Ted al oír esas palabras corrió lo más que pudo a obedecer la orden dada. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Ted regresó trayendo una sierra eléctrica y se la entrego a la rubia. _

— _¿Va a hacerlo usted misma? —le preguntó. _

— _Sí, nunca lo he hecho y se ve divertido —respondió con una mirada sádica —. Primero empezaré con Kiku Juon. _

_Taito sintió su corazón romperse. Kiku era quizá su mejor amiga, cuando no estaba jugando con Kaito siempre estaba con ella, la pelirroja era una de las pocas personas que realmente llego a considerar más que una hermana. _

_Desamarraron a Kiku del diablo y la llevaron en frente de Neru. _

— _Primero el brazo, ¿quieres el izquierdo o el derecho? —preguntó con cinismo —. Bueno, si no quieres contestar será el derecho. _

_Era todo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _

— _¡ZORRA! —gritó Taito mientras corría hacía ella. Las cuerdas que le ataban las manos se estaban rompiendo cada vez más, cómo podía quitaba de en medio a todo aquél que se interponía entre él y Neru. _

_Finalmente logró liberar sus manos, sonrió satisfecho. Ted al ver esto tomó el control del collar de Taito y lo puso a su máxima potencia, quizás así se controlaría. _

_Taito gritó de dolor, pero fue lo único que hizo, no se detuvo. El dolor de perder a Kiku sería mucho peor a ese. _

_Con toda su fuerza logró arrancarse ese collar. Se sintió tan libre. _

_Justo a tiempo para hacerle pagar a la puta de Neru todas y cada una de sus atrocidades. _

_Neru intentó defenderse de Taito con la sierra eléctrica. Taito si bien no era rival para tan mortal arma no dudó en hacer el intento. _

_¿De dónde provenía esta fuerza? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Sólo quería matarla y adornar con su sangre y viseras todo el lugar. _

_Detuvó la sierra, Neru quedó petrificada. _

_No sólo Neru se vio sorprendida, Taito también lo estaba. Logrando arrebatarle el arma... _

— _¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Taito-kun? —preguntó aterrorizada la rubia. _

— _Esto —sonriendo de manera perturbadora, como nunca antes lo había hecho, encendió la sierra. _

_La sangre no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer, Taito reía de manera demencial. _

_Una risa, una risa muy estruendosa. Rui abrazó a su hermano quien observaba estupefacto como Taito podía cometer tan atroz crimen y reírse por ello. _

_Nadie iba a detenerlo, tenían miedo. Sabían perfectamente qué podía hacer un Reflejo Rechazado recién despertados sus instintos asesinos. Nadie quería chocar con tanta ira. _

_Primero cortó el brazo derecho. _

— _¡Taito, basta! —le suplicó Neru intentando detener la hemorragia con su otro brazo. No podía creer que el niño inocente que había traído hace cinco años ahora era su asesino. _

— _Cállate, debiste pensar en esto antes de provocarme —le regresó sus palabras. _

_Y luego le cortó la cabeza, cayendo ésta a varios metros de dónde él estaba. _

— _¡¿AHORA A QUIÉN VAS A TORTURAR, NERU? ¡JÁ! —se burló, los demás espectadores intentaron huir. _

— _Taito-kun... —lo llamó una aterrada Kiku. _

— _Kiku-chan —oh mierda, ¿por qué era tan fácil hacer llorar y tan difícil hacer sonreír? ¿No era él su héroe por salvarle la vida? _

— _Taito-kun, tú no eres mala persona —le dijo, Taito no sabía si lo que decía era cierto. _

_Había matado a Neru, ¿ser asesino no te convierte en mala persona? _

— _Kiku-chan, no debes decir cosas de las cuales no estás segura —le respondió. Miró sus manos antes blancas —debido a que no recibía la luz del sol había palidecido— ahora eran rojas. _

_Se alejó dejando a Kiku y a los demás en completa soledad. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No lo sabía. _

_Todo el lugar estaba vacío, seguramente habían huido. ¿Por qué reaccionaron de esa manera? Él apenas era un muchacho de catorce años, ¿será por el hecho de ser Reflejo Rechazado? Por favor, eso no es para reaccionar así. Había algo más. _

_Salió al fin de ese infierno. _

_El cielo, cómo si quisiera joderlo más, comenzó a llorar. La lluvia siempre lo ponía melancólico. _

_Comenzó a correr, debía alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Probablemente esos tipos regresarían y lo ejecutarían. ¿O era que ya no podía ver a los ojos a Kiku? ¿O era la culpa de haber traumatizado así a los Kagene? ¿El haber decepcionado a Neiko, quien siempre lo vio como una buena persona? ¿Era acaso el que Aluka ya no podría verlo más como un hermano, sino como un asesino? _

_Kiku había sido liberada antes de que intentaran matarla, podría perfectamente ayudar a los otros y huir de ahí. No tenía por qué preocuparse por ellos. Vio un bosque, decidió adentrarse. _

_Este asesino, en el bosque se perdió. Huyendo como un criminal, ahí se quedó. __**(2)**_

_Llegó a un claro, ahí finalmente colapsó. Recordó el momento en que le quitó la vida a Neru. _

_Se sintió... ¿bien? _

_Estaba loco, eso ya lo sabía. _

_Sus ojos carecían de vida, sus manos teñidas de rojo y su corazón estaba roto. ¿Podría estar peor? _

— _Taito-kun —oh, vaya que sí podía. _

— _¿Rei-kun? —preguntó, volteándolo a ver. _

_Ahí estaba el pelinegro junto a su hermana. _

— _Al fin te encontramos —dijo una voz familiar a Taito. Aluka apareció al lado de los Kagene. _

— _Aluka-san, ¿por qué me siguieron? —preguntó, ¿a quién se le ocurría seguir a un asesino? _

— _Porque eres nuestro hermano, por eso —contestó Neiko llegando. _

— _Pero... _

— _Taito-kun, ya te lo dije, no eres mala persona. Sólo intentaste protegerme —le tranquilizó Kiku. _

— _Gracias —les agradeció Taito, esos malos sentimientos estaban desapareciendo con solo estar con ellos. Pero... _

_Un momento, ellos no eran su única familia. _

_¡Claro! ¡Podía volver al fin con los Vocaloid! _

* * *

><p><strong>(1) No sé si los conozcan, pero los "diablos" son esos carros extraños con los que se transportan las cajas. Ya se volvió un poco cliché que en algunos manicomios transporten a los internos peligrosos en uno de estos pero bueno, quedaba con el momento xD. <strong>

**(2) Quien adivine a qué canción de Vocaloid estoy haciendo referencia se gana un abrazo virtual :D (?)**

**Y una última cosita, como esto es un flashback REALMENTE largo, aún no termina, damas y caballeros. Aunque al menos ya sabemos un poco sobre qué hizo enloquecer a Taito. Pero los demás AÚN conservan la cordura —diablos, ¿cómo le hacen? ._. — **


	13. Despertando Instintos

**Advertencia: Gore, Muerte de un personaje, Z X Z explícito (ya sabrán a qué me refiero más adelante) y la autora carece de corazón TT-TT**

— _**Vas a recibir miles de quejas de tus lectores. **_

**Ya lo sé... me lo merezco T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Despertando Instintos. <strong>

_Taito estaba feliz, por primera vez en cinco años tenía un motivo para sonreír. _

_Se había liberado de Neru, aunque de manera poco agradable, pero al menos lo había hecho. _

_Si los Vocaloid seguían viviendo donde siempre no les sería muy difícil encontrarlos, aunque... _

_¿Qué pasaría si no les recibían bien? ¿Y si se enteraban de lo que había hecho Taito? Obviamente tendrían miedo. _

— _Kiku-chan —llamó el chico de cabellos morados —, ¿y si no nos reciben bien? _

— _No digas eso, son nuestra familia, no creo que no les alegre vernos —le respondió sonriendo. Taito se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sólo un poco. _

_Los seis pasaron el bosque, la ciudad no quedaba muy lejos, pero les llevaría algunas horas llegar a pie. _

_Pero, aunque no quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa. _

_El haber descuartizado a Neru le provocó sensación de... ¿placer? ¿Alegría? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó de esa manera? _

_Odiaba a Neru, era cierto. Pero a desear quitarle la vida es otra cosa. Trató inútilmente de convencerse de que sólo se sintió bien porque estaba salvando a Kiku. Era eso, SÓLO eso. _

_¿De verdad era así? Eso quería creer. Todos queremos creerlo. _

_Llegaron a una ciudad, el chico de los vendajes se sintió un poco extraño. Tal vez eran tantos recuerdos que le traía._

— _Taito-kun —le llamó la pelinegra._

— _¿Sí, Rui-chan? —le atendió. _

— _¿Por qué te reíste al asesinar a Neru? —preguntó la niña. Oh, querido Taito, piensa muy bien tus palabras. _

— _Yo... no lo sé. _

_Todos quedaron en un tenso silencio. No querían hablar más respecto a ello. _

_Llegaron a una casa muy grande de color beige, ese era su hogar._

_Aunque, había algo extraño. Una sensación en el aire un tanto inquietante. _

_Suspiró, Taito estaba muy inseguro si tocar ese timbre o no. Pero al final decidió hacerlo. _

_La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos instantes... _

— _¡Taito-kun! —gritó una asustada Miku. _

— _Miku-chan, hola —saludó tímidamente. _

— _¡Vete de aquí, asesino! —le exigió con lágrimas en los ojos, acción que desconcertó al chico de cabellos morados. _

— _¡¿Qué pasa, Miku-chan? —esa voz... ligeramente más grave que la suya. _

— _¿Kaito-nii? ¿Qué le pasa a Miku-chan? —preguntó. _

— _Taito... —dijo su nombre mientras sus ojos se abrían de manera sorprendente debido a la sorpresa —. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No vuelvas a este lugar! _

_¿Qué te pasa, Kaito? ¿Por qué no te alegras de ver a tu hermano? _

_¿Qué es lo que pasaba con los Vocaloid? _

— _¡Aquí están! —gritó el chico de cabellos azules. Pasó lo que Taito más temía. _

_Sí, unos hombres con extraños trajes blancos, como los que lo habían experimentado con él junto con Neru, aparecieron en escena y lo inmovilizaron a él y a los demás. _

_Dos hombres sostenían sus brazos en su espalda, él forcejeaba lo más que podía pero no lograba liberarse. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Cuando se enfrentó con Neru había experimentado una fuerza y poder que nunca antes había sentido, ¿a dónde se había ido eso? _

_Volteó a ver arriba, encontrándose con un par de orbes azules. _

— _Sabes, Taito-nii, debo confesarte algo —dijo Kaito en un tono... bastante impropio de él. Tétrico sería la única palabra para definirlo. _

_Sus ojos azules estaban completamente vacíos y mostraba una sonrisa torcida. _

— _Estos cinco años que pasaste sufriendo, fueron obra mía. _

_Taito quedó en shock, ¿cómo era eso posible? _

— _Yo le di aviso a la Institución Anti-Reflejos Rechazados sobre ustedes a cambio de elegir la fecha de ejecución y de que manera se haría. Oh, también quise que vieras a Kiku morir y no pudieras hacer nada —le hizo saber para después soltar una risa burlesca. Taito nunca antes tuvo tantas ganas de estrangularlo con su propia bufanda como ahora._

— _Taito, tú realmente nunca me importaste. Ni siquiera te considero mi hermano. Ahora llévenselo, no soporto ver a alguien tan patético — ¿Este era realmente Kaito? _

_Taito fue arrastrado por esos dos hombres, Kaito sólo lo veía con burla. ¿Por qué había hecho todo esto? _

_Los llevaron de regreso a la Institución Anti-Reflejos Rechazados. En fin, seguro ahí los ejecutarían. _

_Pobre idiota, todo el tiempo engañado por Kaito y todos los demás Vocaloid. ¡Sólo estaban jugando con él! _

_Todo estaba más claro que nunca. _

_¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? ¡Era un estúpido por no haberlo adivinado! _

_En esa habitación blanca, ahí los habían dejado mientras preparaban todo para su ejecución. Esta vez serían más cuidadosos. _

_Se quedó ahí, pensando. Los demás Reflejos Rechazados también estaban ahí pero no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. _

_Repentinamente todo se había vuelto negro. _

— _**No entiendo cómo todavía no terminas de digerir que ese idiota te haya engañado... **_

_Taito estaba completamente solo en esa habitación, sus otros hermanos no estaban ahí. _

— _¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! —le exigió el de cabellos morados. _

— _**Taito, estúpido Taito. ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un estúpido! ¡Te dejaste engañar por el más idiota de los Vocaloid! **_

— _¡Cállate! Kaito-nii... quizás no era él... _

— _**¿Y todavía lo defiendes? Ya entiendo, Kaito no era el más idiota. Ese eres tú. **_

— _No, Kaito-nii no me sentenció a muerte —se intentaba inútilmente de auto-convencer —. Mejor déjame en paz... _

— _**No puedo dejarte en paz. Estoy en dónde nunca me podrás ignorar. **_

— _¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero que hables! _

— _**Ok, si eso quieres. Pero he de pedirte algo a cambio... **_

_Entre tanta oscuridad salió una figura que dejó a Taito sin aliento... _

_¿Era él? No, no lo era. Sus ojos eran rojos, los de Taito son morados. _

— _¡¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a gritos. _

— _**Mi libertad. Déjame salir y nunca más me volverás a ver. **_

— _¿Qué? ¡Nunca haría eso! _

— _**Ya lo hiciste una vez, no tardarás en volver a hacerlo **__—dijo para después reírse estrepitosamente. Vagamente recordó su propia risa al matar a Neru. _

— _¿Cuándo fue eso? _

— _**¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando mataste a esa puta, ¿no notaste un incremento en tu fuerza? ¿No sentiste como si tus sentimientos y pensamientos hubieran cambiado? **__—eso pasó, ahora lo entendía todo. _

_Sintió un horrible ardor en su pecho. Fue tanto el dolor que terminó colapsando. _

— _**¿No puedes entenderlo? Él te engañó. No sólo eso, te quiso matar a ti y a los demás, él es tu enemigo, todos los Vocaloid y Fanmade lo son. **_

— _Ellos... son... mis enemigos... —susurró Taito entrecortadamente, su mirada estaba ausente por completo. _

— _**Esos nueve años que viviste junto a ellos fueron una mentira. La única y triste realidad fueron ésos cinco años de mierda. Sólo en ese tiempo mostraron su verdadera cara.**_

— _He vivido una mentira... _

— _**Taito Shion, ya es tiempo de que me dejes salir. **_

— _Te dejo en libertad... _

_Una puerta apareció entre tanto negro, ese chico de ojos rojos estuvo a punto de salir, pero se detuvó un momento. _

— _**Para que no te quedes con la duda, soy la representación de tus instintos asesinos, fue realmente un GRAN placer conocerte **__—se despidió para irse riendo por lo bajo. _

* * *

><p>— <em>¡¿Taito-kun? ¡Taito-kun! ¡TAITO-KUN! —gritaba Rui Kagene. El chico de los vendajes no reaccionaba. Su cabeza estaba baja, no permitiendo ver sus ojos; no reaccionaba cuando le hablaban o le tocaban. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? <em>

— _¿Rui-chan? —susurró. _

— _¡Taito-kun! ¡No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos! —le advirtió la pelinegra. _

— _No te preocupes, Rui-chan, no me volveré a poner así —le tranquilizó mientras le revolvía los cabellos y sus labios se torcían en una extraña sonrisa. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus ojos de color? Rui no pudo evitar sentir a Taito algo... diferente. _

_Alguien abrió la puerta. Otro de esos tipos que vestían de blanco._

_Quizá ya era hora de su ejecución. Oh, claro que no la era. _

_Taito, sin previo aviso, tomó al hombre por el cuello y le dio vueltas a la cabeza con sus propias manos hasta terminar separándola del cuerpo. Fue demasiado fácil ahora que tenía el cien por ciento de su fuerza. _

— _Jeh, qué idiota —se burló. Oh, ¡habían mandado a más! ¡Esto sería más divertido!_

_El hombre tenía un arma en su cinturón, ¿un picahielos? Bueno, no iba a ser desaprovechado. _

_Lo tomó y comenzó una masacre increíble siendo el carmesí y las viseras los protagonistas de tan mortal espectáculo. _

_Otra vez esa risa endemoniada. ¿No es encantadora? Imagina tan solo como suena y qué la acompaña, ¿no tendrías miedo, verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionarías al ver a Taito así? _

_Oh, ya sé por qué Taito se nota distinto. Este ya no era Taito Shion, sólo han quedado sus instintos, ¿a poco no es adorable? _

— _Oigan, ¿se quedarán ahí a que los maten o escaparan conmigo? —les preguntó, los demás asintieron. Obviamente no se iban a quedar ahí. _

_Todo aquel que se interponía entre Taito y su escape era inmediatamente asesinado. Toda una masacre. _

_Kiku seguía a Taito, lo veía tan diferente a lo que era hace apenas unos momentos. _

_Salieron del lugar sólo para encontrar un ejército de esos hombres con trajes blancos completamente armados. _

— _Kiku-chan —le llamó._

— _¿Sí, Taito-kun? _

— _No solo basto yo. Tú también necesitarás pelear. _

— _¿Yo? Pero, no tengo armas o fuerza para ello. _

— _Confío en ti. _

_Esas tres palabras resonaron en la mente de Kiku. Taito confiaba en ella, no lo iba a decepcionar. _

— _Lo haré —respondió. _

— _Gracias. _

_Taito atacó a uno de los hombres que estaba ahí. Estaba armado con un par de hachas pero no le fue difícil de derrotar. _

— _¡Kiku-chan! —le gritó mientras le arrojaba las hachas para que se defendiera. Kiku, como pudo, empezó a pelear. Sus movimientos eran torpes y muy lentos, en más de una ocasión tuvo que recibir ayuda de Taito quien aparentemente mejoró mucho su velocidad hace apenas un momento. No hay nada extraño en ello ¿o sí?_

_Terminaron hasta con el último de ellos. ¿Les tomó unas dos horas? Eso fue rápido para tal cantidad de personas que habían ido en su captura. Naturalmente, la gran mayoría fueron asesinados por el chico de cabellos morados. _

_Eran libres otra vez, ¿volverían a perder su libertad? No lo permitirían. _

— _Volveré a visitar a los Vocaloid, ¿me acompañarían? —les preguntó. Oh, Kaito, te arrepentirías de todo lo que hiciste. Tanto que preferirías un suicidio más o menos digno que a lo que te hará Taito... _

* * *

><p><em>Taito estaba caminando de manera extraña, parecía como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado. No quitaba esa extraña sonrisa de su cara y la sangre que lo cubría no ayudaba en nada a su imagen. <em>

_Los demás no quisieron ir con los Vocaloid pero dijeron que lo esperarían en el bosque. Bah, no sabían de lo que se perdían. Aunque quizás les mostraría la cabeza de Kaito, claro que lo haría. _

_Taito ni se molestó en volver a tocar el timbre. Esta vez rompió la puerta con bastante facilidad. _

_Zatsune, que estaba pasando por ahí, vio al chico de los vendajes romper la puerta. _

— _¡Taito-kun! —gritó alarmada. Pero, sólo fue por la sorpresa de que repentinamente la puerta se destruyese y la aparición del chico de los vendajes. No era por miedo. _

— _Hola, Zatsune-san —le saludó de manera tan fría que la pelinegra borró de inmediato la sonrisa que estaba por escapar de sus labios. _

— _Zatsune-san, ¿qué fue eso que destruyó la...? —iba a preguntar un chico de cabellos azules mientras llegaba, pero se detuvó al ver la figura de su hermano. _

— _¿Taito-nii? ¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó incrédulo a lo que veía. _

— _Sí, aquí está el mismo idiota al que engañaste —le respondió mirándolo con ira. _

— _¿Qué? _

_Taito ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar su propia frase. Después de todo, Kaito ya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, ¿no? _

_Kaito estaba contra la pared, siendo sujetado del cuello por el chico de cabellos morados. _

— _Taito-nii... me estás... ahorcando —le avisó entrecortadamente. _

— _¿Oh? ¿Crees que no son ésas mis intenciones? —le respondió. _

_El chico de la bufanda lo miró estupefacto, ¿por qué Taito quisiera matarlo? ¿Él qué había hecho? _

_¿No el día en que Taito y los demás volvieran sería algo feliz? _

_Taito sintió un golpe en la nuca, que si bien no fue suficiente para hacerle perder la consciencia lo atontó lo suficiente para hacerle soltar a Kaito. _

— _¡Zatsune-san! —exclamó al ver quién lo había salvado. La chica de ojos rojos había utilizado un jarrón que estaba por ahí para intentar noquear a Taito. _

— _¡Perra! —la insultó el chico de cabellos morados mientras se giraba para atacarla. Zatsune tomó de inmediato la rosa negra que tenía entre sus ropas y la transformó en una guadaña. Ya era de noche, por eso era posible la transformación de su rosa. _

— _Kaito-nii, después de Zatsune seguirás tú. Pagarás todo lo que me hiciste —le susurró, a pesar de su volumen el chico de ojos azules lo escuchó. Pero ni idea de a qué se refería. _

_Con su picahielos en mano, comenzó a atacar a Zatsune. _

— "_¿Cómo es esto posible? Taito mejoró demasiado sus técnicas de pelea. Antes ni siquiera tenía alguna. Debo tener más cuidado" —pensó. Joder, no quería morir apenas a los doce años. _

_Taito parecía estar intentando apuñalarla de manera irregular, pero cuidando de no chocar contra la guadaña de la pelinegra. Obviamente por el tamaño del arma, un picahielos no era nada. _

_Aunque, la velocidad a la cual movía el arma blanca era demasiado rápida. Hasta había logrado rasgar sus ropas en uno de sus múltiples intentos. Zatsune si bien no peleaba mal, sus movimientos eran algo lentos. _

_Taito, en un movimiento que la pelinegra no predijo, usando el picahielos logró aprovechar uno de los choques entre su guadaña y su arma para arrojarla lejos. _

_Zatsune quedó en una mortal desventaja, sin ningún tipo de arma y acorralada. El chico de los vendajes sonrió maliciosamente. _

_Y se dispuso a dar el ataque final... _

_El rojo una vez más adornó las manos del chico de cabello morado. _

_Zatsune miraba aterrorizada como alguien la había protegido, se había interpuesto entre el ataque y ella._

_Taito sacó su mano del cuerpo, lo había logrado penetrar hasta que su brazo sobresalió de su pecho. _

— _Zeito-kun... —dijo completamente en shock, mientras que el pelinegro caía a sus pies. La pelinegra de inmediato se arrodilló para ver mejor si podía ayudarlo. _

— _¡ZEITO-KUN! ¡No te mueras, por favor! —gritaba Zatsune desesperada. Kaito todavía no terminaba de digerir por completo lo que había pasado hace apenas unos instantes. _

_¿Taito qué hacia? Sonreír con burla e ignorar esa débil vocecilla de su mente que le pedía a gritos que detuviera todo esto. No, estúpido Taito, tú nunca saldrás de tu helada prisión. _

— _Zatsune-san... —susurró con debilidad el pelinegro. _

— _Zeito-kun... me salvaste _

— _Yo no iba a permitir que te mataran —le dijo con mucho trabajo, sentía que ya sus órganos estaban fallando y la pérdida de sangre lo mataría en cuestión de segundos. _

— _Zeito-kun... te amo —confesó la chica mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba. Zeito le correspondió con sus últimas fuerzas. _

_Y cerró sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir nunca más. Zatsune se separó de él llorando amargamente. Su corazón se había destrozado por completo. _

_¿Y todo esto le era relevante al chico de los vendajes? Se reiría de la patética muerte de Zeito y de la llorona de Zatsune pero por el momento guardaría sus risas para alguien más. _

— _Eso fue patético —pero no iba a guardar sus burlas—. Acabaré con esto..._

_Taito fue acercándose más y más peligrosamente su picahielos a la pelinegra. Ella quería pelear, no iba a permitir que nada le pase a alguien más. _

_Falló con Zeito, eso ya no tenía remedio alguno, ¿permitir que a los demás les pase lo mismo? No era propio de Miku Zatsune. _

_¿Qué estaba haciendo Kaito? Ah, ese estúpido. Aún no termina de asimilar que su hermano es un asesino y que no sólo perdió a un hermano, perdió dos. ¡Kaito, por amor de Dios! ¡Tú pudiste evitar la muerte de Zeito! _

_Pero claro, eres tan cobarde y débil. _

_¿No tienes ideas? Se te acaba el tiempo y no creo que Taito se espere a matar a Zatsune hasta que tengas un plan para vencerlo._

_¿Ya tienes algo? Ya era hora. _

— _¡Taito-nii, deja a Zatsune-san! —le exigió, el chico de cabellos morados se giró dejando a la pelinegra. Se acercó al de pelo azul, sintiendo éste su sangre helarse. _

— _Tu pelea es conmigo —dijo al fin, intentando verse valiente. Pero no se sentía como tal. _

— _Si tanto quieres morir primero, así lo haré —le contestó fríamente. Kaito no sabía por qué tenía que pelear, no sabía por qué repentinamente Taito lo odiaba. _

_El chico de los vendajes rápidamente acorraló a Kaito. Un momento, ¿sus ojos habían cambiado de color? _

_¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Esos tipos le habían hecho algo a Taito! ¡Eso era! Pero, ¿cómo revertir lo que sea que le hubieran hecho? _

_Oh, Kaito. Lamentablemente tú no sabes que lo que le pasó, es irreversible. _

_Taito fue el primero en atacar, golpeó a Kaito justo en la cara convirtiendo su mano en un puño. _

_Kaito no quería pelear, eso era cierto, pero si lograba inmovilizar a su hermano quizás encontraría una manera de regresarlo. Aunque el golpe había logrado que un hilo de sangre empezara a salir de su boca y lo mandara un poco lejos de donde estaba. _

_Mierda, era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. _

_Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía de qué era capaz de hacer Taito ahora. _

_Y recibió otro golpe en el estómago, tal vez Taito divertirse golpeándolo antes de cortarlo en pedazos con ese picahielos que sabrá el Master de dónde sacó. _

_Milagrosamente, Kaito no cayó al piso por el golpe e intentó lanzar una patada contra Taito. Él sólo la esquivo moviéndose para atrás e intentando volver a golpearlo. _

_Kaito, ya un poco más atento a los movimientos de su atacante, logró hacerse a un lado para evitar su ataque, ahora él logró golpear su estómago. Taito se sorprendió un poco de que pudiera golpearle, quizá le había subestimado. _

_Taito respondió a su ataque lanzando una patada que dio directo a sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. _

_Kaito quedó en el piso y a pocos centímetros de su pecho estaba un picahielos esperando cortar su piel. _

— _Hasta nunca, Kaito-nii... _

_Antes de que Taito Shion pudiera darle el golpe final... pasó algo que nunca podría haber adivinado. _

_Gritó, gritó desesperado. Una vez más era encerrado. _

_Miku Zatsune, había utilizado el Espejo Inverso para atraparlo. Ahí encerrado en el Mundo Inverso para siempre. _

_Éste espejo sólo necesito tener contacto con él para encerrarlo, donde nunca más haría daño... _

_No supo más, sólo después de unos dias uno a uno fueron llegando sus otros hermanos. Una vez más, fueron atrapados uno a uno. _

* * *

><p>Taito despertó repentinamente, maldición. Odiaba mucho tener que soñar con ese momento de su vida.<p>

Se sentó en esa cama, se sujetó la cabeza. Parecía quererle explotar.

Caminó un poco por la habitación, esa abandonada habitación de la que solía ser "su hogar" junto a los demás Vocaloid hace once años.

Miró la ventana, la luna estaba llena.

— Kaito-nii... juro que me vengaré —susurró, mientras sus ojos parecían mostrar un inquietante brillo rojo que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo sé, Taito fue bastante desdichado ._. ¿aun así merezco review? <strong>

— _**Después de lo que hiciste no lo creo ¬¬ **_

**En mi defensa, hay fickers más crueles que yo.**


	14. ¿Escondes algo, Master?

**¿Escondes algo, Master? **

— Niños, niños...

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kaito-kun? —preguntó Rin adormilada, miró el reloj, ¡eran las once de la noche! Bueno, no era tan tarde pero por tantas emociones en el día se sentía algo cansada y decidió dormir temprano, como a las nueve se había acostado.

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —preguntó el chico de la bufanda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Len, quien estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera.

— Después de la poco agradable imagen mental que me dio Mari-san sobre cómo se podría malinterpretar mi intento de secuestro y el incidente con Akaito-nii. Me da miedo dormir solo —les explicó sus motivos. Los Kagamine sudaron la gota gorda, ¿en serio creía que alguien lo vendría a violar?

— Ya que... —contestaron al unísono.

* * *

><p>Ya en la mañana, Luka observaba a lo lejos a esa chica. Ahora mismo estaba muy atenta leyendo una caja de cereal, por lo cual no la notaba.<p>

¿Cómo probar que ella no era lo que aparentaba? O en caso contrario, ¿cómo confirmar que sus sospechas no son más que paranoias suyas?

¿Hablar directamente con ella? Probablemente le mentiría, tal vez sólo le diría la verdad si...

Ya tenía un plan.

— Mari-san —le llamó.

— Espera, estoy en mi lectura importante —le dijo, volviendo a leer con atención esa caja de cereal. Luka sólo ignoró eso.

— ¿Por qué usas manga larga, siendo que hace demasiado calor? Además, siendo negra tu camiseta no creo que te favorezca —le preguntó.

— ¡Oh! Porque así es mi estilo, ¿no te encanta? —Luka se abstuvo de comentar.

— Aunque... —dijo, mientras se paraba de la mesa en dónde estaba sentada con su "lectura importante" — si quieres verme con otra cosa...

De inmediato, Mari se quitó sus ropas revelando un pijama conformada por una blusa de manga corta azul y un pantalón gris.

— ¡Mira, Luka-san! ¡MI PODEROSA PIJAMA! —exclamó con orgullo.

— ¿Desde cuándo llevas eso debajo de la ropa? —preguntó, un tanto confundida.

— Todo el día, Luka-san, todo el día —le respondió, ganándose que la de cabello rosado sudara la gran gota.

Y confirmó lo que había temido, ella no tenía un número. En ninguno de los dos brazos. Definitivamente esa era una prueba irrefutable de que no era Vocaloid, Fanmade o UTAU.

— Mari-san, tú no tienes...

— Ya lo sé, ya sé que no tengo vergüenza, ¡los tomates se están pudriendo y yo pensando en mi...! ¡PODEROSA PIJAMA! —gritó lo último. Luka torció los ojos.

— No, me refiero a otra cosa...

— Pues obviamente, soy mujer, obviamente no tengo... —decía mirando hacia abajo dando a entender qué iba a decir.

— ¡Me refiero a que no tienes número! —gritó la chica de ojos azules ya harta de que la castaña la interrumpiera.

— Ok, pero no tienes que gritar —le dijo tocándose las puntas de los dedos y mirándola con una cara de "perro regañado". Luka se golpeó la frente.

— Bien, Mari-san. Dime por qué no tienes número —le exigió. La chica de lentes estaba acorralada.

— Eh... yo... —la de ojos cafés era pésima para mentir, eso era claro. ¿Decirle la verdad a Luka? ¿Le creería?

— No me creerías —le respondió dándose la media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

— Vamos, dime. Te creeré —le aseguró esperando que su confesión no sea la que creía. Aunque, si era Reflejo Rechazado, ¿qué importaba eso? Había vivido nueve años con más de uno. Mientras no se hayan despertado sus instintos asesinos todo estaba perfecto.

— Yo... soy ¡la chica de la...! ¡PODEROSA PIJAMA! —gritó mientras se giraba, ganándose que la mayor cayera estrepitosamente. Pero después su cara cambio de una divertida a una seria.

— Pero también... soy... —comenzó a decir mientras en su rostro aparecía un gesto un tanto extraño que Luka no sabía cómo describir... ¿tétrico? ¿Malicioso? Quizás...

— Yo soy el Master... —soltó al fin, por el tono en que lo dijo las intenciones de querer hacer de éste momento algo "de suspenso" fueron realmente notorias. Luka abrió los ojos a un tamaño increíble de la sorpresa. Aunque, ¿decía la verdad? ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en ella?

¿Tú confiarías en una chica extraña que acabas de conocer apenas ayer, es bastante sub-normal y tiene una, según ella,...? ¡PODEROSA PIJAMA!

No sé tú, pero la de cabellos rosados no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, era completamente imposible que un humano lograra entrar al mundo Vocaloid sin el...

Luka Megurine comenzó a sacar deducciones a partir de ese pensamiento, ¿el Espejo Rechazado? Tenía miles de funciones, una de ellas viajar entre mundos, ¿era posible?

Pero, si el Espejo lo tenían Taito y Kiku... ¿tramaban algo?

¿Pero, para qué demonios podrían usar al Master? No era por ofenderla, pero no le veía mucha utilidad.

Aunque probablemente ellos quieren que...

Imposible, ella es demasiado inofensiva, por lo que podía ver... ¡ahora mismo estaba leyendo una caja de cereal! Es imposible que ella tenga un pecado capital de tal magnitud para que la Hell Doll lo absorba.

Es cierto, pudo haber pasado dos horas hablando de sí misma, pero no llegaba a tanto. La vanidad "inofensiva" de Mari no era la vanidad "ofensiva" que se requería.

La Hell Doll es realmente exigente, ¿no lo crees?

— Luka-san —le llamó la castaña —. Ahora que sabes mi secreto, debo matarte.

— ¡¿Qué?_!_ —exclamó alterada llevándose una mano a su cintura para tomar su látigo.

— ¡Es broma! —le tranquilizó entre carcajadas —. ¡En serio te crees todo lo que te dicen, Luka-san! —le dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente la espalda mientras seguía riéndose. La de cabellos rosas desechó sus teorías. Ella no era "suficiente" como para ser un pecado capital.

Teorías desechadas, comienza de nuevo.

— Pero, Luka-san, ¿me crees? —preguntó ella, esperando respuesta de la mayor. Si bien, no conocía del todo la personalidad de Luka, de lo poco que se podía decir de ella es que es bastante madura y a veces fría. Alguien con esas características no podía ser un crédulo, ¿o sí?

— No lo sé, Mari-san, es realmente imposible que un humano pueda llegar a éste mundo —le hizo saber, esperando respuesta de la menor.

— ¡Pero si fueron Taito y Kiku los que me trajeron! —exclamó esperando no haberlo echado a perder. Si Luka no le creía probablemente pensaría que es aliada de ellos o algo por el estilo.

La de cabellos rosas detuvó su respiración por un momento...

Tal vez no debió desechar sus teorías tan rápido.

— Luka-san, ¿le dirás a los otros? —preguntó, la verdad no sabía realmente por qué lo escondía de esta manera, si Luka le creía, los demás Vocaloid lo harían también.

— Por el momento, hasta que no asegure que realmente eres, no diré nada.

— ¿Cómo podría comprobártelo? —preguntó, la chica de cabellos rosas sonrió maliciosamente.

Mari tuvo un muy mal presentimiento de esto...

* * *

><p>— Muy, bien. Mari-san, ¿quién fue el primer Vocaloid que compraste? —preguntó Luka, que ahora mismo llevaba puesta una chaqueta y sombrero de detective y no dejaba de mirar a la chica de lentes con una lupa.<p>

— Kaito-kun, estaba de oferta y pensé que Vocaloid era un anime y... bueno, ese error lo comete cualquiera, pero me gustó tanto el programa que lo deje —respondió un tanto nerviosa de la lupa de la chica de ojos azules.

— Muy bien, ¿y cuándo ocurrió eso?

— Eh... —miró hacía arriba intentando recordar —, creo que fue un catorce de marzo.

— Error, fue quince a las doce de la mañana.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo.

— Bien, ¿cuántos virus has descargado accidentalmente?

— Cuatro —respondió, recordando el escándalo que armó por ello en esas cuatro ocasiones. ¡Hasta salió en las noticias en una de ellas!

— Correcto, ¿cuántas canciones has creado?

— Cinco —respondió contando con los dedos.

— ¿Y a cuáles Vocaloid has usado?

— Veamos... he usado a los Kagamine, a Miku, a Meiko, a ti, a Taito...

— Espera, ¿por qué usaste a Taito?

La mirada de Mari cambió por completo y tomó a Luka por los hombros.

— ¿De verdad, quieres saberlo? —preguntó en un tono gélido.

— Sí, quiero saberlo.

— Pues... ¡no tengo ni puta idea! —respondió para volverse a reír —. Pero, lo utilicé para algo muy interesante...

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Luka bastante intrigada.

— Hice una parodia de Alice Human Sacrifice —respondió con una sonrisa idiota —. Pensé que era buena idea usar Fanmade y... ¡mejor te la muestro!

La chica sacó de su "¡PODEROSA PIJAMA!" un reproductor de música.

— ¡Mira, si adelantas a la segunda Alicia, puse a Taito! **(1)** —exclamó como si fuera algo de orgullo. Es cierto, la letra había cambiado un poco y la voz era más aguda.

— "_Sólo el Master hace este tipo de cosas" _—pensó, todo comenzaba a encajar.

El Master casi siempre hacía canciones de comedia. La única tétrica fue...

¿La locura en el espejo? Ah, la recordaba.

— Mari-san, una última pregunta —le dijo Luka a la chica.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿De qué trata "La Locura en el Espejo"? —le preguntó por el tema de la canción.

Mari pensó un poco, ahora que lo recordaba, esa fue su primera canción. Había pasado ya hace tiempo.

— Trataba de un espejo antiguo que revelaba el lado más tétrico de una persona, Rin Kagamine debía escapar de él antes de que Len Kagamine, su reflejo, lo hiciera y la dejara encerrada para siempre —contestó, un tanto insegura. Ya hace bastante tiempo que no se dedicaba a crear drama.

— Te creo, eres el Master.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Esa parodia existe, se llama los sacrificios NO humanos de Alicia, siendo Taito la segunda. Es divertida xD —aclaro, yo no la hice, sólo pensé que sería gracioso hacerle referencia — <strong>

**Bueno, ¡manden reviews o se las verán con mi...! ¡PODEROSA PIJAMA! (?) —y sí, tengo que gritar cada que la menciono xD—.**


	15. No lo debimos dejar solo

**No lo debimos dejar solo...**

— ¿Sería bueno comentarles a los otros Vocaloid? —preguntó la castaña.

— Ellos deben saberlo, Master-sama. Sería más conveniente para tratar de sacar una teoría más precisa sobre por qué Taito y Kiku te trajeran aquí —explicó Luka, ahora que recordaba, Len era un chico listo y Maiko también era bastante inteligente. Aparte que compartían su pasión por crear teorías.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Master-sama"? —preguntó, sintiéndose vieja.

— Desde que supe que lo eras —respondió gélidamente, Mari no quiso hablar más.

* * *

><p>— ¿Para que mierda nos reúnes, Luka-san? Espero que sea importante —preguntó Akaito algo fastidiado. ¿El pelirrojo no puede estar de buen humor o qué?<p>

— Pues, si no te interesa te puedes... —antes de que terminara tan siquiera de terminar su frase, Akaito ya se había levantado dispuesto a marcharse.

Y así hubiera sido de no ser porque recibió un fuerte jalón de oreja de parte de Lika, obligándole a quedarse.

— Bien, como decía —continuó la chica de cabellos rosas —. Mari-san tiene que decirles algo importante.

Mari se sintió nerviosa. Naturalmente, Luka no la llamó "Master-sama" porque quería que ella misma confesara. Pero, ¿cómo iban a reaccionar?

Aunque había logrado probarle a la chica de ojos azules que era humana, ¿qué habría de los demás?

Suspiró, realmente estaba frustrada, confundida y sólo tenía ganas de comer un pastelito.

— Yo... no tengo número —confesó, subiéndose ambas mangas de su camiseta —la cual se volvió a poner por petición de Luka que aparentemente no le gustó mucho su ¡PODEROSA PIJAMA! —.

Todos miraron más de cerca, era cierto.

Si no era Vocaloid, UTAU o Fanmade... ¿qué era?

— Y no lo tengo porque... yo soy su Master —confesó para cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando no ver sus reacciones. Aunque sobraba decir que las exclamaciones, la sorpresa y una que otra amenaza dirigida a Kaito por parte de Meiko si no le traía sake fueron las protagonistas en ese cuadro.

Aunque, la confesión le quitó un gran peso en los hombros.

— ¿Es eso verdad, Luka-san? —preguntó Miku, sabía que Luka rara vez cometía un error al tratarse de mentiras.

— Sí, ya lo confirmé —respondió —. Pero, el problema no es que sea el Master. Sino el por qué está aquí. Según me contó, fueron Taito y Kiku.

— ¡Já! ¡Si ella es el Master entonces Kaito-nii es el hombre más valiente del mundo, Maiko-san tiene los pulmones limpios y yo soy gay! —exclamó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo sí puedo ser valiente! —se intentó defender el chico de la bufanda, generando un tenso silencio pero muy corto.

— El estado de mis pulmones no es demasiado relevante, Akaito-kun —dijo Maiko mientras encendía un cigarro, haciendo que Rinto y Lenka se alejaran para no respirar el humo. Mientras que el chico de ojos rojos se preguntaba por el significado de "relevante".

— Akaito, ¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó Miku Hatsune a Akaito sobre su último comentario.

— Tsk, gracias a Kaito-nii las mariconadas en nuestra familia no son nada nuevo. Pero eso NO significa que sea gay —se defendió.

— Después de tu sueño de ayer eso queda en duda —le hizo saber Lika.

— Yo estaba teniendo un sueño perfectamente sano, que ustedes malpensaran es otra cosa —le comenzó a debatir.

— ¡Es tu culpa por haberte hecho fama de pervertido! —contratacó la pelirroja.

Len, ajeno a la discusión sobre la sexualidad de Akaito, rápidamente comenzó a usar su cerebro. ¿Para qué traerían al Master? Conociéndolos, ellos no hacían nada sin un motivo y para traer a un humano al mundo Vocaloid necesitarían uno bastante fuerte.

— ¿Por qué lo harían? —preguntó a Luka.

— No lo sé, pero probablemente tenga que ver con los Pecados Capitales —respondió la Megurine.

— Pero no llega a los niveles ofensivos —le debatió la peliblanca dejando de poner atención a la acalorada discusión de ambos pelirrojos.

— O tal vez pueda provocarlos en alguien más —dijo el menor de los Kagamine.

— Bien, si ya comenzó el debate entre nerds mejor yo me largo —se despidió Akaito para después irse, sin que Lika lo detuviera.

— Eh, no se ofendan pero... tengo que ir... a otro lado —se excusó Miku para irse corriendo. No quería confesar que se estaba aburriendo.

— Yo... iré a traerle sake a Meiko-san —dijo Kaito para después correr hacia la cocina.

— Y yo iré a ver que Bakaito-kun lo haga —se excusó Meiko.

Ya los demás ni se molestaron en dar una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando Maiko, Len y Luka se ponen a debatir algo... sinceramente era algo muy aburrido. Nadie quería oír sus discusiones que generalmente incluían palabras que no entendían. Aparte a los tres les molestaba un poco que a cada cinco minutos alguien pregunte por el significado de algo. Especialmente Akaito.

— Entonces, ellos planean provocar el pecado capital de alguien a través del Master, ¿correcto? —preguntó Len asegurándose de haber puesto toda la atención necesaria para entender del todo la conclusión a la cual habían llegado.

— Todo parece indicar que sí, pero no podemos asegurarlo, puede ser otra cosa —le respondió la Megurine.

— Bien, sabemos que Kaito-kun será el primero, pero no podemos asegurar que sea él —comentó Maiko.

Sinceramente, será mejor cambiar de escena...

* * *

><p>Kaito se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, completamente preocupado.<p>

Sabía que de siete, él sería el primero. De ello no cabía duda.

Lo protegían, afuera de su cuarto estaba Akaito vigilando. Bueno, tendría miedo de él de no ser porque Lika lo estaba vigilando a él. Hubiera ido de nuevo a molestar a los Kagamine pero...

"— _Kaito-kun, aunque no nos molestas —mintió Rin Kagamine —, creo que sería mejor si hoy duermes en tu habitación (en dónde se supone que deberías dormir) _

— _Pero, ¿y si alguien viene? —preguntó temeroso. _

— _Akaito-kun estará vigilando fuera de tu cuarto —le intentó tranquilizar Len. _

— _¡Eso me pone más nervioso! _

— _Y Lika-san vigilará que no haga nada extraño, ¡ahora ve a tu cuarto! —le ordenó la rubia, haciendo correr al pobre amante de los helados. Rin enojada igual a peligro." _

Bien, no debía tener miedo, no debía tener miedo.

Era un chico valiente... a veces...

¿A quién mierda engaño? Kaito es "un poco" cobarde.

Se paró de su cama, fue al baño que estaba integrado a su habitación. Se lavó la cara esperando tranquilizarse un poco.

Se miró al espejo...

Su bufanda, había sido remplazada por vendajes ensangrentados; su cabello, cambió a un morado fácilmente confundible con negro; sus ojos, antes azules, mostraban una tonalidad morada casi rojiza.

¿Realmente necesito decirte su nombre para que sepas quién es?

Taito Shion, estaba ahí. Era su reflejo.

Intentó gritar, pero antes de que hiciera algo, el reflejo salió de ese espejo e inmovilizó a Kaito sujetándole de los brazos y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo que había sido remojado en algo.

Aunque se resistió, sea lo que fuese que tuviera ese maldito pañuelo le había hecho perder el conocimiento...

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, ¡ahora sí se lo van a violar! D: (?)<strong>

— _**Yo ya leí tu próximo capítulo, nada de eso va a pasar. **_

**¡Pero tú no contabas con que fuera un capítulo falso! ¡El original está en mi mente! Así no hay riesgo de que sueltes spoilers por ahí.**

— _**Eso fue cruel. Yo no suelto spoilers. El que haya dicho que en (censurado) la chica padece de (censurado) ¡¿quieres dejar de censurarme? ¬¬ **_


	16. Conejito Azul

**Advertencia: Gore, esta vez me superé a mí misma en cuán explicita soy, me disculpo por adelantado si hago vomitar a alguien; muerte no de uno, sino de varios personajes; ataque de locura repentino de un personaje; cambio de narrador para Flash Back y OMG O.O ¿yo escribí esto? ¿O tengo una personalidad alterna que escribe todo lo tétrico/gore en mis historias? **

— _**Creí que yo era esa ¬¬ **_

**Ah, sí es cierto xD**

— _**Qué idiota -.-**_

**Bueno, ¡si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a mi inner! **

* * *

><p><strong>Conejito Azul. <strong>

Kaito despertó, estaba acostado en su cama. Miró rápidamente hacia los lados. No había señales de Taito.

Suspiró aliviado, tal vez había sido un sueño.

Sólo un sueño, Taito no le había hecho nada. ¿O si?

Fue al baño de nuevo para revisar si no había algo, un mensaje u otra cosa.

Nada, su piel estaba intacta y la herida de la vez anterior estaba por desaparecer casi por completo.

Salió del baño y la encontró...

Ahí, en su cama. Muy parecida a Miku, pero sabía que era imposible que fuera ella.

La Hell Doll, esa pequeña muñeca estaba encima de su cama. Quieta, sin lastimar a nadie.

Por ahora...

Kaito se acercó a ella y la miró más de cerca. Su cabeza era muy grande en proporción a su cuerpo, tenía un vestido verde, un largo cabello cian y unos grandes y brillantes ojitos negros.

El chico de la bufanda se quedó mirando sus ojos negros. Grave error.

— _Kaito Shion... —_se escuchó una voz, parecida a la de Miku, pero más infantil.

Kaito miró a todos los lados, esperando que fuera Miku o alguien más.

— _Veinte años, cabello y ojos azules, bufanda azul... —_comenzó a describirlo físicamente. Mas el chico no sabía de dónde provenía esa voz. Un momento, ¿la muñeca?

— _Tímido, sumiso, cobarde, estúpido... —_dijo comenzando a describirlo emocionalmente. Él ya se estaba asustando.

— _Oh, ya encontré lo que necesito. —_Kaito finalmente volteó a la muñeca. Y aparecieron en su mente unas extrañas imágenes.

"_Recuerdo ese frío, esa soledad, ahí encerrado en paredes de cartón. Esperando a que llegue alguien y me dé un hogar._

_Ahí, en ese estante estaba esperando. Ya me habían regresado cuatro veces, a nadie le gustaba mi voz. _

_Decían: 'su voz se oye demasiado sintética, es mejor la de Len o la de Gakupo. O mejor hubiera comprado a Luka'. _

_Creían que era sólo un simple software, que no podía escucharlos. Se equivocaban. _

_Sus palabras eran hirientes, perdón si soy un sensible pero no puedo evitarlo. Pero no entiendo por qué demonios tengo que llorar todos los días a mi soledad. _

_Y aquí sigo esperando, en esta oscuridad. Espero a que un alma bondadosa llegue y me quiera de verdad. _

_Pido mucho, lo sé. _

_¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi Master? ¿Tan defectuoso soy? _

_Por más que bajen mi precio, a nadie atraigo. Por más que mi diseño sea mejorado, a nadie importo._

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Creo que alguien se está acercando. _

_Veamos, aparentemente tiene doce, es bastante baja de estatura y por la manera en que se mueve puedo asegurar que en su dieta los glúcidos abundan. _

_Parece observar atentamente mi estante como intentando decidir con quién quedarse. Todos en este estante somos casi exactamente iguales, no sé por qué tarda tanto. Pero lo más seguro es que elija al de al lado o al que está arriba. _

_Todos son mejores que yo. Sólo a mí me han regresado, sólo a mí me han asesinado. _

_Escuchaste bien, asesinado. Aunque quizá la palabra "desinstalado" sería un poco menos agresiva, pero no cambia mucho. _

_Cuando desinstalas a un Vocaloid, ¿sabes qué pasa con él o ella? Mueren y regresan al disco. _

— _¿De qué anime serás tú? —me preguntó, obviamente no esperaba respuesta de mí. No puedo hablar hasta que me instalen. Aparte que los humanos no están acostumbrados a hablar con objetos. _

— _¡Me lo llevo! —exclamó, llamando la atención del vendedor. _

— _Eh, ¿está segura, señorita? —le preguntó, sabía que ya me habían devuelto cuatro veces. Estaban a punto de tirarme. _

— _Claro —respondió._

_No debo sentirme ilusionado, ella seguro es una más. Me regresará cuando ni siquiera haya pasado una semana tan siquiera. Igual que los anteriores. _

_El camino "a casa" debe ser realmente corto como para que ella vaya caminando. Me lleva en brazos a la altura de su pecho. Escucho los latidos de su corazón y siento su calor. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿En dónde quedó la soledad? ¿A dónde se fue el frío? _

_Apenas me instale y escuche mi horrible voz me desechará, típico. _

— _Oh, no es un anime. Es un programa —la escuché susurrar. Muchos cometen ese error, no provengo de ninguna serie japonesa, aunque provengo de una aplicación nipona. _

_Quizás ni siquiera llegue a la instalación. _

_Me sacó de la caja, me extrajo de ahí. Me miró y pareció sonreír._

_Me colocó con cuidado en su computadora. Comenzó a instalarme. _

_¿Esto es real? ¿O será que me rayé? _

_No, no estoy soñando. ¡Me están instalando! _

_Pero, no debo alegrarme. Ella es humana, los humanos al ver que algo no les sirve lo desechan. Yo no le sirvo. _

_Después de dos largas horas de instalación, al fin abre el programa. Creo que no tiene una computadora muy rápida que digamos. _

_En fin, se puso a buscar tutoriales por una página de videos. Creo que la he visto antes pero no recuerdo en dónde. _

_Creo que la vi con mi segundo Master. No recuerdo bien. _

_Después de un tiempo, comenzó a usarme. Abrió un archivo de Word en el cual venía un poema. Por la fecha de creación parece ser bastante viejo. _

_Comenzó a transcribir esa letra a la aplicación Vocaloid. Combinó algunos bajos y altos. _

_Se quedó a la mitad. Pero quiso ver antes cómo le estaba quedando. _

'_Sé que has sufrido, mas yo quiero ser tu amigo. _

_Confía en mí, quiero verte reír. _

_Nunca te abandonaré, porque por el rechazo yo también pasé. _

_¿Por qué en mí no quieres confiar? Te estoy diciendo la verdad. _

_A mí no me importa que seas un inútil a los ojos de los demás,  
>porque a mí me agradas y quiero saber de ti más'.<em>

_Desafiné en varias ocasiones, esto pareció molestarle un poco. Ya me puedo ver en la papelera de reciclaje. _

_Aunque, la letra de esta canción... no es tan mala a mi punto de vista. Pareciera que me la estuviera queriendo dedicar, aunque no creo que sea posible que supiera todo lo que pasé._

_Pero eso no es lo importante. Moriré otra vez. _

_Cerró la ventana no sin antes guardar la canción. _

_Pero no se detuvó ahí, cada día intentaba avanzar un poco de la canción tratando de mejorarla y terminarla. _

_Pasó una semana. Soy tan feliz. _

_La creación del Mundo Vocaloid se está llevando a cabo. Nunca creí sobrevivir para ello. _

_Mi cuerpo está cobrando vida. Puedo moverme al fin. _

_Gracias, Master-sama, al menos tú no me has desechado. Creo que tal vez pueda confiar en ti después de todo. Quiero creerte, lo intentaré. _

_Ya han pasado dos meses, aún no podemos terminar nuestra canción. Pero no importa, lo lograremos algún día. _

_¿Qué es esto? ¡Ha llegado alguien más!_

— _¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté apenas había llegado, sus movimientos eran bastante torpes. Aún no se acostumbra a tener un cuerpo. Ahora mismo acaba de caerse._

— _Me llamo Meiko Sakine —me respondió —, ¿y tú quién eres? _

— _Yo soy Kaito Shion —le dije sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla. _

_Meiko es un lindo nombre. Ahora tengo la duda sobre el nombre de Master-sama. _

_Pero no es lo importante, ya que no estoy sólo el Master y yo. Habrá más Vocaloid._

_Aunque no sé cómo sentirme, nunca he hablado con nadie más hasta ahora, que llegó Meiko. _

_Han pasado los días, han llegado cada vez más Vocaloid. Master-sama parece entretenerse más con ellos que conmigo. _

_Rin y Len Kagamine fueron los protagonistas de su primera canción terminada. No es que los odie, pero no me siento bien de saber que yo pude haber sido el que cantara la primera canción. _

_Creí que tenía algo que me hacía especial para ella, me equivoqué. Había meses enteros en los cuáles ni siquiera abría mi archivo. _

_¿Tal vez era el que Luka pudiera cantar en inglés? ¿La voz infantil de Miku pero agradable al oído? ¿Será el que los Kagamine eran dos Vocaloid y actuaban casi como uno? ¿O será el que Meiko tenga un mejor diseño que yo? _

_Fui un estúpido por confiar en humanos. No tengo nada especial. _

_¿Qué soy yo? Un idiota olvidado y sin amor._

_Pero no debo enojarme, no puedo sentir rencor. Soy Kaito Shion, aquel idiota que no conoce los malos sentimientos y al cual todo el mundo se burla." _

El recuerdo de Kaito se interrumpió tras esa línea de pensamiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió ira? ¿Alguna vez sintió el odio? ¿Llegó a sentir la envidia? ¿Conoció alguna vez el rencor?

Las respuestas eran no. Nunca tuvo esos sentimientos, fuera de un ligero enojo que no pasaba de los tres minutos o la tristeza, no podía tener sentimientos negativos en él.

¿Por qué? ¿O tal vez si los sentía pero los ignoraba? Era eso, Kaito estaba enojado pero nunca fruncía el seño. Sentía envidia pero igual sonreía ante el éxito del otro. Podía odiar pero nunca lo hacía. Había guardado rencor pero lo ignoraba por completo.

Era cierto, los demás Vocaloid lo habían desplazado. El Master nunca lo usó más y esa canción quedó inconclusa.

¿Ya no se podía confiar en nadie? ¡Ese es el problema de los humanos! Cuando abres tu corazón, sólo lo llenan de sufrimiento.

— Master-sama, te odio —susurró, miró al lado de su cama una foto en la cual salía él con el resto de su familia. Sólo atinó a romperlo en mil pedazos.

Siempre era la víctima, ¿por qué nunca le tocaba ser el verdugo?

Buscó en uno de sus cajones, y unas tijeras encontró.

La Hell Doll estaba cumpliendo su función.

Sonrió de manera un tanto extraña para él. No sabía que lo estaba controlando que salió de su habitación...

¡Aquí empieza la diversión! ¡Kyahaha!

— ¿Kaito-kun? ¿Ya despertaste? —le preguntó algo obvio Rin Kagamine mientras se acercaba a él, mientras que su hermano estaba llegando junto a ella.

— Sí, Rin-chan. Aquí estoy, ¿no? —le respondió. Mientras sonreía amable.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Len.

— Claro.

Apenas Rin se dio la vuelta Kaito levanto las filosas tijeras. Len se percató de este movimiento y rápidamente apartó a Rin, recibiendo un ligero rasguño en la mejilla.

— ¡¿Kaito-kun? ¡Onii-chan! —exclamó la rubia alarmada.

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó gritando el chico.

— Los hermanos morirán, morirán. Hacen al conejito azul rabiar —canturreó para después volver a atacar a Len, pero Rin fue más rápida y logró quitarlo de en medio.

— ¡Onee-chan! —gritó Len asustado.

— ¡Corre, Len! —le ordenó, obligando al chico a marcharse. Aunque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre sin honorifico alguno.

Kaito, completamente fuera de sí, comenzó a cortar la piel del vientre de la niña. Siendo así las viseras y la sangre protagonistas del grotesco espectáculo.

¿Acaso te divierte todo esto, Shion? ¿El saber que estás destrozando a uno de los culpables de que te olvidaran te hace sentir placer?

Por la risa que adorna tan tétrico ambiente yo diría que las respuestas a éstas interrogantes son bastante obvias.

Arrancó del pecho el corazón, lo miró por un instante, no pudo evitar recordar aquel macabro ritmo cardiaco que le hizo creer por un momento que tenía probabilidades de ser amado.

Encajó por última vez las tijeras en su garganta, callando para siempre sus gritos y separando su cabeza del cuerpo.

Pobre conejito azul, manchado en rojo.

Aparentando todo el tiempo ser inofensivo e inocente.

Inocencia, qué mentira tan vil. Casi grotesca.

¿En serio creían que ese idiota era real? ¡No me hagas reír!

Arrancó cada una de sus extremidades. Nunca cruzó por su mente si Rin realmente merecía esto.

Al final, con el asesinato de uno de los hermanos Kagamine, sólo faltaba uno.

Corrió por el pasillo, el cual parecía interminable para Len. Ahora teniendo a un repentinamente sediento de sangre Kaito detrás suyo no le ayudaba para nada.

— Los hermanos morirán, morirán. Hacen al conejito azul rabiar —seguía con esa tétrica melodía, sólo logrando poner más nervioso al pobre rubio.

Len era rápido, no tanto como Rin pero mucho más que él. Así que sólo quedaba una alternativa.

¿Él tenía una buena puntería, no?

Apuntó con sus tijeras, las arrojó. Éstas cayeron directo en la nuca del menor de los Kagamine, haciéndolo colapsar.

Quitó las tijeras del cadáver del chico, aún las necesitaba.

Uno a uno, irán muriendo en rojo.

Y el más especial lo dejaría para el final, ¡pagarás el haberte burlado de Kaito, Master! ¡Kyahaha!

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¿Qué fue todo ese...? —preguntó Miku para después horrorizarse al ver los cadáveres de los Kagamine y a Kaito completamente cubierto de sangre.

— Miku-chan, hola —saludó infantilmente.

— ¿Qué has... hecho? —preguntó en shock.

— La chica morirá, morirá. El conejito azul lo hará —canturreó, confundiendo a la chica. Pero no iba a quedarse ahí. Intentó huir.

El conejito azul ríe, la chica asustada llora.

Ella era mucho más lenta que Len, Kaito no tardó en darle alcance.

Río una vez más antes de saltar hacia ella y derribarla.

— Kaito-kun, basta —le suplicó, mas iba a ser ignorada.

Con las tijeras, los ojos de sus cuencas fueron brutalmente arrancados.

Ella gritó de dolor, a Kaito le molestó ese sonido.

¿Para qué gritaba si de todos modos nadie la ayudaría?

Cortó sus brazos encajando las tijeras hasta que éstos se separaron del resto de su cuerpo, después siguió con las piernas y no contento con ello. Abrió su vientre.

Sus órganos, sus entrañas y su carne, todo quedó a la vista de Kaito quien en ningún momento tuvo ganas de vomitar. Al contrario, se motivaba más con cada gota de sangre que era derramada.

Como si un animal fuera, comenzó a destrozar por completo el cadáver de la de cabellos cian.

¿A poco no es ésta una imagen encantadora?

Al terminar, siguió su camino en busca de una nueva víctima.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Akaito.

— Oye, Bakaito-nii, ¿qué no piensas...? —interrumpió su pregunta el pelirrojo al ver a su hermano cubierto de viseras y sangre. ¿Era un intestino lo que había en su hombro?

— Kaito-nii... ¿ahora qué hiciste, idiota? —preguntó más asustado que molesto, estaba molesto porque su hermano fue tan estúpido que seguro cayó en una trampa de Taito y Kiku. Y estaba asustado porque sabía que en ese estado... Kaito era irreconocible.

— Mi hermano morirá, morirá. Al conejito azul no molestará más —cantó antes de intentar derribarlo, pero Akaito iba a ser más difícil. Era más fuerte que él.

— Kaito-nii, no sé qué mierda te pasa pero haré que reacciones —le dijo mientras golpeaba su estómago.

Ésa acción le quitó por un momento el aire al chico de cabellos azules. Pero no le iba a quitar sus ganas de matarlo.

Utilizó sus tijeras y le dio directo a uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Bastardo, hijo de puta! —gritó de dolor ante el ataque del chico de cabello azul.

Aprovechando la ceguera parcial de Akaito, el chico de la bufanda logró hacerle una cortada en el cuello.

— Mi hermano morirá, morirá. Al conejito azul no molestará más...

Acto seguido, enterró las tijeras en su pecho atravesándolo por completo.

— Idiota... te dejaste engañar... —le susurró antes de caer muerto al piso.

— A mí nadie me engaña otra vez... —le respondió, aunque ya no lo podía oír.

Siguió hacia la cocina. Meiko y Lika estaban ahí. La pelirroja se encontraba cocinando.

Qué lamentable, sus comidas eran deliciosas. Ahora van a terminar quemándose.

Lika, al notar la presencia de Kaito volteó a verlo. Quiso gritar al verlo tan... extraño.

— ¡¿Kaito-kun? ¡¿Por qué estás manchado de sangre? —gritó, esperando respuesta del chico de cabello azul.

— La mujer morirá, morirá. El conejito azul no la quiere ver más —cantó.

Lika, a diferencia de Luka, no tenía un látigo consigo. Pero llevaba una katana, la cual sacó.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! —le hiso saber que ella no sería oponente fácil.

Una katana contra unas simples tijeras. Alguien está en desventaja...

Y a alguien no le importa.

Meiko, quien estaba leyendo el periódico, no había notado a Kaito. Pero al escuchar su conversación no pudo evitar asomarse.

Efectivamente, Kaito había cometido un asesinato. El chico tierno e inocente se ha convertido en... eso.

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasa? —gritó al verlo —. ¡Reacciona, idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!

Kaito por un momento quiso detenerse. ¡¿Qué había hecho?

Miró rápidamente sus ropas, completamente teñidas de rojo.

Los grandes y brillantes ojos negros de la Hell Doll, la cual seguía en la habitación de Kaito, comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rojiza. Kaito estaba empezando a resistirse, no iba a permitir que se liberara de su control.

¿Cuán destructiva puede ser esa muñeca? Averigüémoslo.

Kaito sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza, fue rápido. Y sus deseos de detenerse desaparecieron.

— La mujer morirá, morirá. El conejito azul no la quiere ver más —volvió a canturrear.

Con una mano detuvó su katana y logró enterrar las tijeras en su nuca. Como lo hizo con Len.

Meiko estaba completamente horrorizada. ¿Kaito, el chico que ella conocía, era él?

— La alcohólica morirá, morirá. El conejito azul quiere verla llorar —le dedicó esas notas a Meiko.

La castaña se quedó sin habla y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo detener a Kaito?

— Kaito-kun, detente.

— ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó, el tono de su voz parecía haber cambiado... ¿más agudo?

Sus ojos parecían estar completamente vacíos, dejando sólo dos orbes azul oscuro sin reflejo alguno.

— Porque éste no eres tú.

— Lo soy ahora.

Kaito la apuñaló. Ella gritó por el dolor y el horror que lo acompañaba. Siguió apuñalándola hasta verla caer sin vida al suelo.

Limpió con su lengua la sangre que quedó en esas tijeras. El sabor metálico que llenó su boca era adictivo, casi celestial.

Quería más.

¿Enfermo? ¿Realmente crees eso de Kaito? Por favor, Kaito es como un pequeño conejo. A nadie hace daño.

Un pequeño y lindo conejo.

O tal vez él buscaba pretender ser eso. Un idiota al que manipulas fácilmente, desechas cuando no lo necesitas y le pasas por encima sin problemas. Ese era Kaito.

Repito, ERA.

¿Ahora quién es Kaito?

Ni él mismo lo sabe, nadie sabe en qué lo ha convertido la Hell Doll.

Uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo a sus pies.

Seguía ella.

Llegó a la habitación de Miku, en dónde le habían ofrecido quedarse.

Ella estaba ahí, parecía escuchar música con ese aparato que había traído.

¿Por eso no había escuchado los gritos agónicos de los otros Vocaloid y Fanmade? Vaya, la más mínima acción puede provocar tu muerte. De no estar con la música a todo volumen hubiera huido antes de que llegara.

La chica al percatarse de su presencia, pausó la música.

— Kaito-kun, no te había notado —le saludó sonriente mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

Esperen, ¿no le asustaba la sangre que lo cubría?

— Master-sama...

— Dime Mari-san, Kaito-kun. Ya hablamos de eso —le recordó.

Sin que ella lo advirtiera, Kaito la abrazó.

— La traidora morirá, morirá. Al conejito azul no dijo la verdad... —susurró a su oído.

Ella sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

La sangre hizo su aparición. Colapsó por el dolor de la herida.

Lo miró, esa sonrisa torcida le dejó muy en claro que no tenía buenas intenciones.

— La traidora morirá, morirá. Al conejito azul no dijo la verdad...

**¿Fin? **

* * *

><p><strong>En mi defensa, ¡deberían de ponerme límites y no dejar que lo más mórbido de mí salga así! Más si se trata de un final -.-<strong>

**PD: Mi inner estaba escuchando la canción "Story About a Poor Rabbit" ¿se notó mucho? (creo que sí) **

**PD2: Recuérdenme NUNCA volver a dejar que mi inner vuelva a escribir algún capítulo de mis fics -.-**


	17. Tijeras

**Tijeras. **

Mari comenzó a llorar, el dolor le era insoportable. Gracias a Taito ya había experimentado algo así antes, pero el chico de los vendajes en esa ocasión no tuvo intenciones de matarla, en cambio, Kaito sí las tenía. Tales eran sus deseos de arrebatarle la vida que podía sentirlo en la punta de esas tijeras que tenía encajadas en su pecho y aunque fueron retiradas sin nada de gentileza esa sensación que le gritaba "quiere matarte" no desaparecía del todo.

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¡¿Qué te he hecho? —preguntó desesperada. Si iba a morir, quería saber por qué. Colapsando y empapándose de su propia sangre estaba llegando su final. Un final indigno para ella. Asesinada por alguien que nunca apreció.

— Me engañaste —respondió gélidamente. Sus ojos no mostraban al Kaito que ella conocía. Kaito está tan muerto, que ese impostor con su mismo rostro y nombre no es más que una marioneta de una muñeca infernal —literalmente—.

— ¡Kaito-kun, perdóname! —suplicó por su miserable vida. Tal vez lo merecía, ¿o no? Toda su vida no fue más que estar pensando que era el centro de su universo, que sus payasadas divertían a un público inexistente y su trabajo sería recompensado con que alguien la recordaría. Ilusa.

Vio a la Hell Doll flotar cerca de Kaito.

— "_¡Es la muñeca!" —_pensó, creyendo que podría salvarse y al Kaito que ella conocía.

La muñeca sonrió de manera perturbadora.

— _Pecado capital número uno: Envidia. Recolectando..._

La castaña pareció entender las intenciones del objeto.

— Kaito-kun, si quieres salvarte. Por favor, perdóname —le suplicó. ¿Era que quería salvar a Kaito o a sí misma? No le importaba, pero buscaba el perdón de aquel que había despreciado ya hora se arrastraba a sus pies. Patético. **(1)**

El chico de la bufanda la miró con esas esferas azules tan llenas de nada. Haciéndose pasar por ojos.

A ese chico ella no lo conocía.

— Te veré en el infierno... —susurró cortando la respiración de la chica. No asesinándola, pero sí sorprendiéndola.

Y ese extraño rayo azul volvió a aparecer esta vez inundando toda la habitación. Kaito ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar, sólo había un par de tijeras azules manchadas de rojo. La Hell Doll las tomó y se fue flotando, dejando a una muy shockeada Mari.

— Kaito-kun... —susurró mientras gruesas lágrimas adornaron su rostro. Sólo le quedaba eso. Llorar. No servía para otra cosa.

— ¡Master-sama! —exclamó Rin llegando, se horrorizó al ver a su Master en un charco de su propia sangre.

— Rin-chan —le susurró —, Kaito-kun... ha muerto.

Mari comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿crees que sería bonito ver a alguien morir en frente de ti? ¿O el casi haber muerto?

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo dices que pasó, Master-sama? —preguntó Miku a la chica de lentes.<p>

— Estaba ahí en tu habitación, Miku-san. Llegó Kaito-kun, tenía unas tijeras y... —seguía llorando la chica, los demás la miraban con atención.

— Y llegó, me abrazó y me apuñaló —dijo señalando su herida, la cual había sido vendada por Rin.

— Esto es demasiado extraño —comentó Akaito.

— Nosotros vimos algo —dijo Len —, estábamos por ir a avisar a Kaito-kun que el desayuno estaba casi listo e íbamos a entrar a su habitación. Pero la puerta estaba entreabierta así que nos asomamos a ver antes de entrar. Vimos que... Kaito-kun estaba sentado en su cama con una muñeca en brazos. Susurraba cosas que ni mi onee-chan o yo entendimos y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar para detener a la Hell Doll, Kaito-kun se paró y dejó ahí la muñeca. Rin-nee quiso ir a detener lo que sea que fuera a hacer en ese estado pero la detuve. Sabía que podría ser peligroso, así que lo mejor era seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Fue al cuarto de Miku-chan en dónde se encontraba Master-sama. Por un momento parecía que Kaito-kun no haría nada en contra de ella; pero luego vimos que llevaba ocultas unas tijeras, con las cuales la apuñaló. Estaba a punto de entrar pero una luz me cegó. Kaito-kun ya no estaba.

Rin asintió, afirmando que todo lo dicho por su hermano fue verdad.

Kaito había muerto. Murió cayendo en una cruel trampa.

Akaito se levantó de su asiento y se dio la media vuelta.

— Qué idiota... —dijo mientras soltaba un bufido, claramente molesto.

— ¡Akaito-kun! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano que acaba de morir?_!_ —le llamó Lika la atención.

— Eso era, se dejó engañar. Si hubiera sido más fuerte mentalmente no se hubiera dejado controlar por la Hell Doll —explicó sus motivos para insultarlo. Lika no pudo evitar sentir que tenía razón. Por más que odiara admitirlo.

— Pero, esto significa sólo una cosa —comenzó a hablar Maiko —. Los Reflejos Rechazados no están jugando... esto es más serio de lo que pensábamos.

* * *

><p>Taito miraba las tijeras azules.<p>

— Al fin me las has pagado, idiota —susurró apretándolas, como si quisiera romperlas —. Pero esto no termina aquí, es sólo el comienzo.

Al pronunciar éstas palabras una sonrisa casi felina se formó en sus labios.

No sólo Kaito pagaría, los demás Vocaloid también. Y ya que se estaba en esto, el Master igual, ya había cumplido la razón principal por la cual la habían traído pero, ¿por qué no darle otro uso?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había logrado recolectar un Pecado Capital. ¿Quién será el siguiente en pecar?

Sonrió de nuevo, ya estaba creando un plan.

Ah, la vanidad. Seguro la conoces...

Ya tenía a alguien perfecto para ello. Esto sería tan fácil...

Aunque quizá necesitaría volver a manipular a cierto chico de cabello azul.

Parece imposible a primera vista, pero no conoces los métodos de Taito Shion.

* * *

><p>Mari no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Kaito al pronunciar las palabras "Te veré en el infierno". A pesar de tener un semblante tan inexpresivo, pudo percibir su ira, su rencor y sobre todo su odio. Tan lejano a lo que solía ser apenas ayer.<p>

Apenas ayer ese tierno chico de bufanda azul era casi como un pequeño niño, tan lleno de temor e inseguridades. Pero justamente por eso era que le agradaba.

¿Con quién se había encontrado hoy? Con un hombre el cual, a diferencia del niño, ya no reflejaba su característica inocencia. Mostraba una sed de sangre digna da una bestia.

Sea como sea, ese inocente o ese asesino, no la había perdonado.

No la había perdonado, todo era su jodida culpa.

¡Por su culpa Kaito había muerto!

Si tan solo le hubiera dedicado más tiempo a él...

Recordó vagamente el ver a esa muñeca llevarse esas tijeras en las cuales el Kaito que la intentó matar y el Kaito de siempre habían sido encerrados. Como hubiera querido arrebatárselas a esa muñeca del demonio y liberarlo.

¿Aunque hubiera liberado al asesino o al cobarde?

¿Por eso no lo intentó? ¿Por eso no fue tras la Hell Doll? ¿Por qué temía liberar al asesino?

Era tan egoísta.

¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡No era su culpa! ¡Era de la Hell Doll y de los Reflejos Rechazados! ¡También era culpa de Kaito! Como bien había dicho Akaito, se dejó engañar.

Aplaudan, Mari está en negación de que todo esto es su culpa.

Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas pero éstas eran demasiadas. Ella lloraba por todo, esa era una de sus características. A veces hasta lloraba antes de que las cosas pasaran.

Porque ya sabía que pasarían. Algunas desgracias son bastante obvias. Tan obvias que las notaba de inmediato. Y la distracción era otra de sus características, pero el hecho de que dos psicópatas te secuestren no puede traer consigo nada bueno. Había llorado por esas posibles consecuencias.

Aunque no pudo deducir a tiempo en qué circunstancias el alma de Kaito sería robada o qué pecado tendría él. Sabía que de una u otra manera, ella tenía que ver.

Algo le decía, algo le gritaba que así sería. Como un presentimiento que prefirió ignorar, sonreír y gritar incoherencias que sólo divertían a un público fantasma.

Pero bueno, ya era tarde para pensar en eso.

Ya no había nada más que hacer por Kaito. Ya no tenía remedio alguno.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora, era al menos evitar que alguien más muera por culpa de la Hell Doll...

O al menos salvar su propia vida de toda esta locura.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) No sé si ustedes lo notaron, pero mi casi-muerte recuerda un poco a Death Note —quién ya haya visto el último capítulo ya sabrá por qué—. <strong>

**¡Sorpresa! ¡El fic no termina! **

**Perdónenme por el final falso, pero no me pude resistir a jugar esa "pequeña broma" —aparte era la única manera en la cual pudiera limpiar todo el desastre que hizo mi inner ¬¬—**

**Ya sé que estarán pensando **_**"WTF? ¿Cómo es que los demás Vocaloid están vivos, si Kaito los mató? ¿Te estás fumando de otra más fuerte, Mari?"**_

**Quizás, pero no son problemas de continuidad. Quien adivine cómo es esto posible se lleva absolutamente nada ^^ **

**Si quieren pistas, sólo diré que NO mires a los ojos a la Hell Doll... de lo contrario tu realidad se verá distorsionada...**

**¿Reviews? **

**PD: Aunque mi self-insert se está llevando más trama de la que pensé, espero al menos darle profundidad -.- **

**PD2: ¿nadie quiere matarme, verdad? (Se esconde detrás de Len) **

**Len: No vas a poderme usar de escudo para siempre ¬¬ **


	18. Carta de un Sobreviviente

**Carta de un Sobreviviente. **

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Miku al abrir la puerta y encontrar un paquete en la entrada.

No llevaba el nombre de quién la enviaba.

¿Sería bueno abrirla?

— ¡Meiko-san! —exclamó al ver a la castaña arrebatarle el paquete.

— ¿Miku-chan, qué es esto? —le preguntó.

— No lo sé, estaba aquí en la puerta —contestó la chica de cabello cian.

— ¿La abrirás? —preguntó la castaña.

— Podría ser peligroso...

— ¿Qué es esta mierda? —preguntó Akaito mientras le quitaba la caja a Meiko y comenzó a abrirla.

— ¡NO, ESTÚPIDO! —gritó la alcohólica mientras se tiraba al piso jalando a Miku en el camino, creyendo que lo que contenía la caja era peligroso.

— No tengo idea de a qué estén jugando ustedes dos, pero en esta caja viene una carta —les informó el pelirrojo, haciendo sentir idiota a Meiko.

— ¿Y qué dice? —preguntó la de cabellos cian.

— Estoy por verlo —respondió abriendo el sobre de la carta.

"_¿Ya vieron que no estamos jugando? Creo que sí. Já, vieran la cara de Kaito-nii cuando estaba cayendo en el hechizo de la Hell Doll. Les hubiera encantado ver esos ojos tan ajenos a él._

_¿Están molestos? ¿Buscan vengar a Kaito-nii? _

_Tal vez... esto les ayude a encontrarnos..._

_Vayan a dónde todo esto comenzó."_

¿A dónde todo esto comenzó?

Akaito se quedó pensando.

¡Claro! Los Reflejos Rechazados habían cobrado vida en ¡su antigua casa!

Esperen, Taito NUNCA se dejaría atrapar fácilmente, más aun sabiendo que ellos tenían el otro Espejo Inverso. Con ése espejo lo volverían a atrapar de inmediato.

Pero, ¿para qué desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

— Veamos, el lugar dónde todo inició debe ser el lugar en dónde ellos nacieron. Pero no creo que Taito se deje atrapar. ¡Es una trampa! —dedujo Mari apareciendo de la nada.

— ¡Lo he deducido todo! ¡Soy un genio! —exclamó la chica de lentes.

— No te emociones que yo estaba pensando eso mismo —le bajo el ego Akaito.

— En realidad, todos estábamos pensando eso —dijo Meiko.

— Qué crueldad... —se quejó la castaña inflando las mejillas, su ego había sido cruelmente bajado.

— ¿Pero, será buena idea ir? —preguntó la amante de los puerros.

— La trampa es más que obvia. ¿Taito cree que somos idiotas o qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Yo digo que hay que ir! —exclamó la chica de lentes.

— Hablando de idiotas... —comentó el aficionado al chile torciendo los ojos. El mundo conspiraba en su contra, eso ya lo sabía.

— ¡Oye! ¿Insinúas algo? —preguntó la castaña indignada.

— Creo que eso fue bastante directo —le respondió para después ignorarla —. Pero, creo que esto habrá que analizarlo bien.

Tanto Meiko como Miku se sorprendieron un poco, ¿Akaito pensando antes de actuar? ¡Se acaba el mundo!

Pero, ciertamente era una decisión difícil. ¿Ir a una trampa o perder la oportunidad de acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez?

En caso de que fueran, ¿qué probabilidades tenían de ganar?

Veamos, la minoría estaban armados o tienen suficiente fuerza como para hacer frente a un Reflejo Rechazado. Pero si los más débiles físicamente tuvieran como arma al Espejo Inverso, en dónde fácilmente atraparían a cualquier Reflejo sin sufrir daño alguno, sus posibilidades aumentaban.

Pero no debían confiarse. Taito o Kiku debieron tomar éstos puntos en cuenta para elaborar un plan.

Esto simplemente no tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido que se entregaran así de fácil. Tampoco tenía sentido hacer una trampa tan obvia.

¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaban?

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine buscaba en el ático.<p>

Necesitaba buscar algo que lo ayudara.

¿Qué tipo de ayuda? Sabía que Kaito quizás podría volver.

Tenía que buscar algo referente a la Hell Doll. Ya había buscado en internet, libros y demás medios pero no encontró más que referencias y leyendas incompletas. Nada sobre cómo funcionaba.

Vaya que a Taito y Kiku debió costarles trabajo aprender a usarla.

Algo le llamaba a ese ático, en este tipo de lugares suelen encontrarse bastantes cosas. Cosas que a veces no es bueno encontrar.

Algo llamó su atención...

¿Era esto un viejo y maltratado libro?

Lo hojeó, nada interesante realmente. Sólo era un libro en blanco.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo, pero una hoja que estaba suelta entre las páginas cayó repentinamente.

Una carta. Una vieja, desgastada y rota carta.

"_Para a quién haya tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con la Hell Doll: _

_Hola, me imagino que si estás leyendo esto es o porque la casualidad hizo de las suyas o tan desesperado estás por información que has buscado hasta en el ático de la vieja casa de los Yowane._

_Mi nombre es Haku Yowane, éste ha sido mi hogar desde que tengo memoria. Aunque pronto nos mudaremos por motivos de trabajo mi primo Dell Honne y mi hermano Hakuo. Así que cuando esta carta sea leída probablemente nosotros ya no estaremos viviendo ahí. Quizá ni siquiera estemos vivos para ese entonces. _

_Pero eso no es lo importante, lector. Lo importante es la Hell Doll. _

_Sí, esa maldita muñeca. Tiene un poder destructivo impresionante y es capaz de llevar a las personas inocentes y puras a la locura y a la sed de sangre dignas de una bestia. _

_Escribo esto porque he logrado descifrar lo que pocos. Su funcionamiento. _

_Ella te mira a los ojos fijamente, parecen brillar con una luz rojiza por sí solos. Pero al principio no le tomas importancia y sigues viéndolos. Algo te obliga a verlos y no apartar la vista de ellos. _

_Ella busca, indaga en tu alma, ahí busca sus armas. _

_¿Sabes cuáles son éstas? _

_Claro que no lo sabes, de los pocos que saben de la existencia de la Hell Doll y no dudan de su existencia. Casi todos creen que ella busca alguno de los siete Pecados Capitales en su estado ofensivo. _

_Se equivocan, ella busca una mínima muestra de ese pecado y hace recordar a la víctima algún suceso que lo alimente. _

_¿Qué hace con eso? _

_Llevar a la víctima poco a poco a la demencia. _

_Esa muñeca no hace todo de una vez, disfruta de ver un proceso lento y doloroso. _

_La víctima no nota sus risas dementes al verlo sufrir, no nota su gesto perturbador haciéndose pasar por sonrisa detrás de él y mucho menos nota que lo que está viendo no es más que una vil mentira. _

_Ella te hace ver cosas que no son, sólo te está probando. _

_La muñeca quiere saber qué eres capaz de hacer, si llegas a ensuciarte las manos de sangre..._

_Podrás irte despidiendo de tu alma. _

_Aunque sobrevivas a una de sus ilusiones —el cual fue mi caso— la sensación de que ella te observa no desaparece nunca. _

_Hasta que mueras, la sentirás detrás de ti. Esta vez percatándote de sus risas, su extraño gesto y podrás tener la certeza de que lo que ves es tu realidad. Qué lástima que estas alertas no sirven de nada cuando te liberas de su hechizo, al contrario. _

_Todavía la siento detrás de mí, todavía la escucho._

_Pero bueno, ya te he dicho cómo funciona. Pero me falta decirte que para liberar a alguien cuya alma ha sido robada se tiene que..."_

La hoja estaba rota. Qué mala suerte.

Pero bueno, al menos había logrado recolectar una buena información que podría servirle a futuro.

¿Eh? ¿Qué era eso?

El rubio levanto otro papel que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el anterior y parecía haber sido arrancado de una hoja más grande.

"_¿No será que la Hell Doll esté detrás de ti?"_

Ya no había más escrito. Pero tuvo de repente la necesidad de voltear atrás...

Para encontrar dos orbes rojas mirándole fijamente...


	19. Enfermiza Diversión

**Enfermiza Diversión. **

Len soltó un grito de terror.

— Oye, enano. Llevo media hora buscándote y no te encontraba, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? —le preguntó Akaito. Len suspiró de alivio, esos ojos rojos no eran de la Hell Doll. Eran de Akaito.

— Lo siento, Akaito-kun —se disculpó el rubio —. Estaba buscando información y Maiko-san dijo que probablemente aquí encuentre algo interesante.

— No me interesa lo que la idiota de Maiko-san te haya dicho. Pero te necesitamos a ti y a tu _nerdecidad _—le contestó el pelirrojo.

— La palabra "_nerdecidad_" no existe —le corrigió el menor de los Kagamine.

— ¿Y crees que me importa? ¡Anda, ven! —le dijo para después agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo.

Aunque Len seguía agradeciendo infinitamente a que fuera Akaito con el que se encontrara y no con esa muñeca.

— Oye, enano. ¿Por qué gritaste como niña al verme? —preguntó el chico de la bufanda roja.

— En mi defensa, cuando me asusto se agudiza mucho mi voz —respondió el rubio con una vena a punto de reventar en su sien.

* * *

><p>Taito sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba las tijeras. Sabía perfectamente cómo sacarlo de ahí.<p>

Mientras los demás se tomaban el tiempo para reflexionar si ir a ellos o no. Quería divertirse.

Aunque en alguien tan enfermo como Taito, no esperes que sea algo lindo de ver.

Las miró más detalladamente, esas tijeras eran realmente filosas. No le sorprendería que hasta alguien como Kaito, tan débil y llorón, pudiera matar a alguien sólo con ellas.

Las tijeras cortan papel, como lo hace la envidia con la vida. ¿No te parece interesante ver cómo sucede eso? ¡Es tan malditamente divertido! ¡Morir por envidia!

Oye, ¿por qué no te estás riendo? ¡Fue un buen chiste!

— Kaito-nii~ —canturreó —, voy a hacerte pasar por lo mismo que me hiciste pasar a mí.

Dichas estas palabras, sin nada de gentileza, rompió las tijeras.

* * *

><p>Kaito se encontraba en un extraño lugar, su cielo era gris y su tierra infértil.<p>

No había nada más que dolor y muerte.

¿Sabes en dónde guarda las almas la Hell Doll antes de mandarlas al infierno, después de conceder un deseo?

En la nada.

La nada es un lugar que, si bien no está completamente vacío, te hace sentir así. Como un cadáver en movimiento.

A Kaito sólo le quedaba eso, vagar en la nada viendo como otras almas se arrastraban y extinguían a sus pies. No podía hacer nada por ellos ni tampoco le interesaba.

Estaba demasiado vacío para ello.

No había nada, sólo un cuerpo que se movía de un lado a otro presenciando tanta muerte y dolor por parte de las agonizantes almas pecadoras que antes tuvieron la desdicha de posar sus ojos sobre los de la Hell Doll.

Se arrastraban y suplicaban por la salvación de sus almas. Perdían el tiempo. Nadie los salvaría.

El chico de la bufanda se veía aterradoramente pálido, bajo sus ojos se encontraban unas oscuras ojeras, sus ropas seguían manchadas de rojo y su mirada era el reflejo externo de cómo se sentía en esos momentos:

Vacío.

Sintió la tierra temblar y romperse debajo de sus pies, qué encantador.

Lo estaban liberando de su prisión.

Lástima, lo que iba a sufrir era algo sólo descrito con la frase: "ya te fuiste al carajo".

Despídete de tu cordura, Shion. Esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve. ¡Estás perdido, idiota! ¡Já!

* * *

><p>Kaito despertó. Estaba atado a una silla, no podía escapar, las cuerdas eran demasiado fuertes para él.<p>

No había manera de escapar.

¿Cómo había terminado ahí? No podía recordar qué había pasado, sólo recordaba haber visto a los ojos una extraña muñeca.

Entre tanta oscuridad logró divisar un par de ojos morados, una sonrisa enferma y el inconfundible brillo de un arma blanca.

— Kaito-nii~ —canturreó el chico de los vendajes —, ¿por qué tiemblas así? ¿No te da gusto ver a tu hermano?

Su tono juguetón y su sonrisa maliciosa le daban al chico de cabello morado un aire psicópata e infantil. Combinación no muy agradable para el pobre chico de bufanda que estaba aterrado al grado de no saber si iba a poder aguantar un minuto más sin desmayarse por el terror.

Forcejeó intentando liberarse. No podía escapar.

— Aunque lograras liberarte, no podrías irte —le hizo saber el chico de los vendajes.

— ¿Por- por qué? —tartamudeó nervioso.

— Porque tu alma ya no te pertenece.

Kaito enmudeció, ¿qué quería decir exactamente con eso?

— Una vez que la Hell Doll toma tu alma... nunca más la recuperarás —le susurró al oído haciendo erizar del pánico al chico de cabellos azules. Sentir su frío aliento y escuchar su aguda voz no era nada relajante.

Sintió la afilada hoja del picahielos recorrer suavemente la piel de su cuello, no lo suficiente para matarlo pero lo suficiente como para que el líquido vital saliera de su cuerpo.

Sabía que ésta acción era sólo para aumentar su terror, lo estaba logrando bastante bien.

Maldecía a Taito y su habilidad para poner nerviosa a la gente con sólo su presencia.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que haré ahora? —le preguntó. Kaito ya veía venir algo horrible.

Y lo lamentable era... que no se equivocaba.

— ¿Me matarás? —preguntó débilmente.

Taito sonrió de manera extraña, no sabía si su error le causó gracia o le felicitaba de manera abstracta adivinar sus intenciones.

¿Había acertado o se había equivocado?

No podía saberlo, no tenía escape y tampoco podría resistir lo que sea que fuera a hacerle.

¿Por qué?

Porque era débil mentalmente, por ésa razón.

Él no era estúpido, al menos no como aparentaba, pero su problema principal era el hecho de ser altamente influenciable y un tanto ingenuo.

Le mientes, él te cree.

Aunque no quiera hacer algo, él lo hace porque lograste convencerlo con dos o tres frases no muy bien construidas pero para el chico de la bufanda fueron suficientes.

¿Alguien así realmente crees que pueda contra alguien como Taito?

Cruel, impredecible y enfermo. Así es el chico de los vendajes.

¿Tú crees que sobreviva?

O mejor, ¿si estuvieras en una situación similar con "cierto chico de cabello morado", crees que sobrevivirías?


	20. Cuatro Pasos para la Locura

**Cuatro Pasos para la Locura. **

—La trampa es demasiado obvia, no podemos arriesgarnos —dijo Luka. No podía creer que tan siquiera estuvieran considerando ir a una trampa tan cliché.

—Pero, analicemos un poco más. Ellos sólo son dos y nosotros somos once, aparte como tenemos el Espejo Inverso podríamos encerrarlos fácilmente —le debatió Maiko encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— ¡Espera! Ellos también son bastante listos, debieron haber considerado eso antes de decirnos su ubicación —explicó el rubio.

Akaito estaba mortalmente aburrido, verlos debatirse entre ellos por jugar a la democracia era un potente somnífero. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente agarrar el Espejo Inverso, armarse hasta los dientes e irles a patear el trasero? Simplemente porque Dios está empeñado en joderlo.

En fin, lo mejor que atinó a hacer era levantarse de ése sillón y dirigirse a su habitación secreta.

—Akaito-kun, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó Len apenas notó que se estaba retirando.

—Voy por algo que tal vez corte su maldito debate de una jodida vez —le contestó secamente. Aunque Len no supo muy bien a qué podría referirse. ¿Ahora qué tramaba el aficionado al chile? Akaito era alguien un poco difícil de tratar.

* * *

><p>—Técnica de tortura número cuatro: Mutilación —le susurró Taito al oído a Kaito.<p>

—Esto será tan malditamente divertido... para mí —dijo mientras tomaba una sierra eléctrica.

Kaito venía ver lo peor, no se había equivocado.

El chico de los vendajes antes de encender la sierra hizo algo a los ojos del chico de la bufanda extraño.

¿Por qué estaba metiendo el aparato al Espejo Rechazado, el cual parecía absorberlo como si fuera agua?

Después de esta acción la hoja de la sierra eléctrica pareció tomar una coloración un tanto diferente pero no le tomó importancia.

La encendió.

Esto le iba a doler... _un poco. _

Taito le pasó la hoja por el brazo derecho.

Y él sólo pudo gritar desgarradoramente.

Un momento, no le había cortado.

¿Cómo pudo haber sentido como si de verdad lo hubiera hecho?

—Kaito-nii, no seas estúpido, no quiero dañar tu cuerpo. Lo que estás sufriendo es la mutilación de tu mente, pero sentirás el dolor como si de verdad te estuviese mutilando.

¿Mutilación de mente? Oh no, eso iba a ser mucho peor que una mutilación física.

Un momento, ese corte le quitó...

¿Por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo?

—Dime, Kaito-nii, ¿quiénes conforman los Vocaloid? —le preguntó, el chico enmudeció.

—No- no lo sé —respondió, sabía que estaba olvidando algo.

Taito volvió a atacarlo esta vez moviendo la sierra como si quisiera cortarle el otro brazo sacándole un nuevo grito de dolor al pobre chico de cabello azul.

— ¡¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano gemelo?_!_ —preguntó riendo un poco mientras volvía a cortar, esta vez el torso, aunque éste no se movió de su lugar.

— ¡No lo sé! —exclamó.

— ¡¿Quién soy yo?_!_ —interrogó esta vez moviendo la hoja como si fuera a cortar su pierna, pero no se desprendió.

— ¡No te conozco!

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?_!_ —gritó mientras comenzaba a carcajearse y cortando la cabeza, aunque esta se mantuvo en su sitio.

—No... —Kaito calló por un momento, dándose cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente nada en su mente.

—No lo sé... —respondió con miedo.

El chico de cabello morado sonrió satisfecho. Ya había logrado una pequeña parte de lo que buscaba.

—Técnica de tortura número tres: Presencia de la Muerte —le susurró.

El chico de los vendajes tomó el Espejo Rechazado y obligó a Kaito a mirarlo.

Oh, eso sí que iba a ser genial...

¿Era su reflejo? ¿Por qué tenía sangre por todas partes? ¿Por qué sus ojos eran rojos y vacíos?

Y más importante, ¿qué hacía esa muñeca flotando atrás de él?

Un momento, ¡¿qué hacía él asesinando cruelmente a una pobre niña?_!_

¡¿Qué hacía él encajando cruelmente unas tijeras en la nuca de ese pobre muchacho?_!_

Kaito miraba aterrorizado aquél cruel acontecimiento del cual el rojo, los gritos agónicos y sus risas dementes eran protagonistas.

Sangre, sangre y más sangre. ¡Oh! Y no olvides ese brillo psicópata en el gesto de Kaito.

Listo, ya juntaste los ingredientes para un carnaval de sangre.

Corta aquí, con éstas tijeras corta sus vidas. ¿No te arrepientes, cierto?

El chico de cabello azul comenzó a llorar, no conocía a esas personas pero el saber que era él el que estaba cometiendo ese acto tan salvaje le hacía sentir horrorizado.

— ¿No recuerdas esto? —le preguntó.

—No... ¡no lo recuerdo! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

—Oh, claro; Kaito-nii, hazte el ignorante como siempre —le dijo irónicamente —. Dicen que la ignorancia es una bendición, vaya que Dios te ama.

—No sé de qué me hablas, ¡yo no hice esto! ¡Debe ser una mentira! —intentaba convencerse de ello.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Kaito-nii? ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera intentar negar tus propios actos? —le preguntó en un tono de falsa tristeza.

—Yo no pude haber hecho esto...

—Lo hiciste, vive con eso —le respondió gélidamente.

Kaito quedó completamente horrorizado. Tortura tres completada.

—Técnica de tortura número dos: Mismo Sufrimiento —le susurró, aumentando los deseos del chico de la bufanda de irse corriendo.

Maldecía la silla a la cual estaba atado.

Taito utilizando su fiel picahielos rompió sus cuerdas, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad se abalanzó contra Kaito haciéndolo caer con todo y silla.

El de la bufanda trató de liberarse pero era inútil.

El chico de los vendajes, sin nada de gentileza, comenzó a despojarlo de sus prendas. Primero arrojó lejos su estúpida bufanda azul.

Kaito no sabía qué pretendía, pero si estaba haciendo lo que él estaba pensando...

¿Qué tan enfermo estaba este tipo?

¡Ahora mismo estaba arrancándole de manera salvaje su abrigo! Oh no...

¿Estaba quitándole el cinturón?

Y Taito comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces? —gritó alarmado.

— Hacerte lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí —le respondió mientras volvía a su labor de desvestirlo.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho?_!_ —preguntó para ganarse una bofetada de su reflejo obligándole a no hacer más preguntas y no gritar por nada del mundo.

— Lo sabrás... ahora —contestó de manera fría mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perturbadora para Kaito.

Una vez completamente desnudo Taito pareció sacar algo de sus ropas.

Era... era un frasco que contenía ácido. **(1)**

Bueno, al menos no era lo que Kaito estaba pensando.

Pero no lo haría más agradable.

Taito destapó el frasco y aunque Kaito suplicó porque no lo hiciera al final lo hizo.

¿Crees que es realmente sano rociar ácido sobre tu propio hermano?

No es sano, ¡pero es tan divertido!

Te odiará, pero no importa.

Llorará, es ese tu objetivo.

Suplica por lo contrario, pero será ignorado.

Sufre, pero se lo merece.

El rociar ese letal líquido sobre el culpable del despertar de sus instintos le hacía sentir... ¿bien?

Oh, esto era genial. Quizás hasta le liberaría un poco el estrés.** (2) **

Kaito gritaba del dolor que le causaba y el estar desnudo no le ayudaba.

Taito volvió a golpearlo obligándole a callar, pero Kaito no podría resistirlo más. Lloraba, lloraba de todo el dolor de las quemaduras producidas por el ácido.

Pero, debía aguantarse si no quería recibir todavía más dolor del que ya estaba pasando.

El líquido se terminó, ya había acabado.

Taito se levantó al fin. Kaito estaba demasiado adolorido como para poder levantarse. El chico de los vendajes tomó la ropa de Kaito, comenzó a vestirlo. No era por educación, sólo que el tener contacto físico después de que te rocíen ácido no es nada agradable. ¿Tú quisieras que tocaran tu destruida piel? Pues Kaito no quiere. Soltó un par de quejidos y pasó por su cabeza la idea de pedirle que se detuviera, pero seguro sólo recibiría otro golpe.

Taito al terminar de vestirlo, volvió a levantar la silla.

—Técnica de tortura número uno: Sed de Sangre —dijo en voz baja, pero que Kaito escuchó perfectamente.

Kaito temblaba de manera casi furiosa, no quería imaginar qué seguía. Ésta iba a ser la última tortura, la que terminaría por destruirlo por completo. No quedarían ni sus cenizas de lo que antes fue. ¿Sed de Sangre? ¡¿Qué significaría eso?_!_

Mutilación, Presencia de la Muerte, Mismo Sufrimiento y ahora Sed de Sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había tomado para idear todos ésos nombres? Sí que tenía tiempo libre.

Taito levantó a Kaito del piso y lo volvió a sentar en la silla, no era necesario volver a atarlo. El ácido cumplía la función de evitar su escape.

El chico de los vendajes lo miró directo a los ojos. Le había mentido.

— Kaito-nii~, no mientas. Sé que aún lo recuerdas...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó débilmente, no sabía a qué se refería.

— En tus ojos, ahí están profundamente enterrados todos y cada uno de los insultos, mentiras y humillaciones —le respondió —. Kaito-nii, tienes una maldición espantosa, tienes una extraña habilidad para ignorar todos y cada uno de tus malos sentimientos. No, no y más no —dijo mientras hacía un tono reprobatorio.

Lo estaba recordando. Sus compañeros nunca lo apreciaron realmente, siempre lo humillaban. En especial Meiko y su hermano Akaito.

— Tu alma está incompleta y aun así sigues sin saber que la vida te trata como mierda cada que se le da la gana, ¿qué es lo que realmente necesitas para abrir los ojos, hermanito?

Kaito escuchaba sus crueles palabras, aunque ciertas.

— Hermano, eres patético, nunca has aprendido a luchar, sólo te escondes detrás de tus propios verdugos. La tentación de luchar por ti mismo nunca te ha llegado.

Claro, él era el más cobarde de todos los Vocaloid y aparte el más débil. ¡Hasta Miku y Rin le ganaban en fuerza física!

Y lo peor era, que nunca había sentido el deseo de defenderse por su propia cuenta.

— Tú crees que la misericordia es premiada, crees que los buenos son mayoría. ¿Por qué no sales de tu burbuja? No puedes confiar en nadie, en especial en los más cercanos. Son sólo pobres bestias.

Bestias, sólo eran eso. Ninguno de ellos realmente lo quería. Toda su vida era una mentira.

—Kaito-nii, ¿recuerdas al Master? —preguntó el chico de cabello morado.

Kaito contuvo la respiración por un momento, ya la recordaba.

— Sí —respondió en un tono un tanto gélido, ya comenzaba a recordarlo.

Fue él quién hizo esos violentos asesinatos. Estuvo a punto de matar al Master.

Ah, ésa idiota que cree que es genial.

¡Puede irse a la mierda!

— ¿Ella qué debería hacer? —le preguntó el chico de los vendajes.

— Morir —respondió.

— ¿Quién logrará que eso pase? —interrogó una vez más.

— Yo —dijo el chico de la bufanda.

— ¿Y qué debes hacer para ello?

— Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, ¡Matar! —exclamó mientras una sonrisa demente se escapaba de sus labios conforme decía cada una de esas palabras.

— ¡Debo matarla! —gritó para dar cabida a unas estruendosas risas casi psicóticas.

Tortura número uno completada.

Ahora el idiota ha muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ¿Creyeron que iba a violarlo, verdad? xD Ustedes sí que malpiensan -.- <strong>

— **Ellos no tienen la culpa, tú lo narraste así a propósito justamente para ello. **

**¡Tú cállate y deja de rebelar mis planes malvados! (?)**

**(2) Bueno, según Taito arrojar ácido a tu hermano es relajante (Mari no se hace responsable de si sus lectores toman en cuenta los consejos de los personajes utilizados en este fic) No, en serio, no lo hagan o me demandan (?)**


	21. El Plan de Akaito

**No morí, pueden estar tranquilos. **

**Ya sé que tardé un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hago. ¡Pero adivinen! ¡Me castigaron otra vez! ¿Por qué no siguen el fic de alguien menos problématico? Se evitarían varios días de espera. **

**Bueno, no los hago esperar más y que comience el capítulo! (Ni idea de por qué dije eso) **

* * *

><p><strong>El Plan de Akaito. <strong>

— ¿Akaito-kun, qué haces? —preguntó Len Kagamine siguiendo al pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras.

Maiko y Luka también lo siguieron, curiosas de saber qué era lo que planeaba el fanático del chile.

— Voy a enseñarles mi plan... —contestó no dando muchos detalles, retomó su camino.

Fue a una habitación, más precisamente la que usaban de biblioteca. Ahí, entre los muchos estantes fue al tercero, y comenzó a mover algunos libros de manera vertiginosa.

Al pobre rubio comenzó a marearse sólo de verlo, ¿cómo Akaito lograba alcanzar esa velocidad? ¿Era que al fin podía exponer un buen plan y estaba algo emocionado?

Y el librero comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, como si se estuviese hundiendo. Revelando un pasillo.

— ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? —preguntó la de pelo blanco, escéptica de que el pelirrojo lograra hacer algo similar.

—Lo descubrí por accidente, encontré algunas cosas que pueden servirnos ahora —le contestó Akaito, era lógica. El chico de cabellos rojos no podía hacer algo así.

— ¿Oigan, qué hacen? —preguntó Miku llegando junto con Mari y Rin.

—Akaito-kun tiene un plan —contestó Luka.

— ¡¿No incluye explosivos, verdad?_!_ —preguntó algo alarmada el Master.

—Sólo unos cuantos —respondió el pelirrojo adentrándose a la oscuridad de ese pasillo esbozando una sonrisa nada confiable para los otros chicos. Siniestra, así se le podría describir.

Akaito, lógicamente no podía ver en la oscuridad, pero con su celular alumbraba perfectamente. Bueno, sólo a él. Pero no importaba, conocía casi como la palma de su mano éste lugar.

Llegó al fin al lugar que estaba buscando, encendió la luz.

Lo que reveló la luz, fue algo que definitivamente nadie esperaba y al mismo tiempo no les sorprendía que Akaito tuviera esto en su poder.

—A- Akaito-kun —tartamudeó Len —, ¿de dónde conseguiste tantas armas?

Correcto, Akaito Shion guardaba en ése salón todo tipo de armas de fuego imaginables.

—Ya venían con éste sitio, ¿crees que soy un criminal? —preguntó.

Nadie habló, en su lugar, los grillos le hicieron saber que nadie tenía la intención de contestar su pregunta.

—Ok, ya entendí la indirecta —dijo indignado —. Pero bueno, éste es mi plan.

Akaito tomó una hoja de papel y varias crayolas que se encontraban en una mesa y comenzó a trazar algo.

—Paso número uno: Nos armamos hasta las bolas —explicó mientras mostraba su dibujo terminado de un arma de fuego muy mal dibujada.

—Eh, Akaito-kun, yo tengo una pregunta —interrumpió Mari.

— ¿Cuál es? —le atendió.

—No sé si lo habrás notado, pero exceptuando a Rinto-kun, Len-kun y a ti no hay ningún otro hombre aquí así que para nosotras nos sería imposible armarnos hasta las "bolas" —le expuso su duda.

—Eh, ¡no lo sé! ¡Ármense ustedes hasta las te...! No mejor no, considerando que ni Master-sama ni Rin-chan tienen, ¡ustedes busquen! —le respondió, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la Kagamine y de la castaña.

— ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me recuerda siempre mi falta de desarrollo?_!_ —se preguntó de manera dramática la rubia.

—Bien —dijo Akaito alargando la "i" y tomando de nuevo las crayolas y el papel.

—Paso número dos: Vamos y le pateamos el culo a los idiotas de Kiku y Taito —explicó la segunda fase de su plan mostrando un dibujo mal hecho de él mismo enfrentándose a un muy mal dibujado Taito que, por el globo de dialogo que mostraba, estaba diciendo "Soy tan gay que me violé a Kaito-nii cuando no estaban viendo"; a Kiku, también muy mal dibujada, diciendo "Soy una zorra" y al fondo se podía apreciar al Master gritando "¡Encontré las esferas del dragón, perras!".

— ¡Oye! ¿Y yo por qué estoy gritando eso? —volvió a interrumpir el Master la explicación.

—Porque lo gritas todo el tiempo —le respondió Akaito. De los pocos días que llevaba el Master viviendo ahí ya la había escuchado gritar esa frase mínimo unas dieciocho veces.

—Es mi frase característica —se excusó cruzando los brazos en un puchero. Akaito giró los ojos y volvió a retomar sus dibujos.

—Paso número tres: Los encerramos en el Espejo Inverso y acabamos con toda esta mierda de una buena vez —dijo mostrando su otra "obra maestra". Esta vez de Taito y Kiku siendo absorbidos por el Espejo inverso. Taito se encontraba gritando "¡No, aún no me violaba a Len!"

Len, al ver eso, sintió un ligero escalofrío.

— ¿Qué les parece mi plan? —preguntó el pelirrojo, los demás se quedaron pensando.

Aunque de la manera en que la presentaba Akaito sonaba como un plan pésimo, no era tan malo de hecho. Si les restamos la pésima calidad de los dibujos, que ni Taito ni Kiku dirían tales cosas y la mala explicación del pelirrojo, no sonaba tan mal.

—Podría funcionar... —comentó el menor de los Kagamine.

—Muy bien, porque eso es lo que haremos les guste o no a los cerebritos. Si no tienen los suficientes cojones como para hacer esto yo iré solo —les advirtió Akaito, dando a entender que haría esto con o sin su ayuda.

¿Akaito yendo solo? ¡Eso sería un suicidio para él!

Habían sido cruelmente chantajeados.

—Bueno, ¡que tengas buena suerte, Akaito-kun! —le deseó Mari empujándolo suavemente a la salida del lugar —. ¡Me saludas a Taito y Kiku! ¡Oh, ya estaremos planeando tu funeral!

Todos los presentes se golpearon la frente.

— ¡Yo sí iré! —exclamó Rin Kagamine —, ¡mi aplanadora y yo estamos listas!

—Si onee-chan va yo igual —la acompañó en su decisión su gemelo.

—Sería peligroso ustedes tres yendo solos, yo iré también —se unió Luka.

—Decidido, mañana iremos —decidió la castaña.

— ¿Y quién dijo que tú podías decidir cuándo iremos? —le preguntó Akaito a la chica de lentes.

—Me lo dijeron tres personas: Yo, yo misma y la chica genial, o sea yo —respondió con todo el ego que podía albergar en ella.

Len estaba algo pensativo, si podían salvar a Kaito. Claro que lo haría.

— "_Kaito-kun, te salvaremos..." _—pensó el rubio hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Aunque, él ignoraba por completo que no sólo se enfrentarían a Taito y Kiku. Sino que los Kagene, Aluka Negarine y Neiko Zekime harían también su aparición.

Y si lograra encontrarse con Kaito, no sería precisamente algo bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Si te gustan los dibujitos de Akaito manda un review! <strong>

**Akaito: ¿Cómo no les van a gustar? ¡Soy todo un artista! **

**Sí, claro... (Sarcasmo) **


	22. Un Camino MUY Largo

**Un MUY Largo Camino. **

"_Estaba sola en esa oscuridad, esa era un tipo de oscuridad extraña. Se sentía como si te observaran fijamente esperando a que te distraigas para atacarte. _

_Corría, corría. No debía mirar atrás. _

_Sentía su respiración agitada y sus pasos cada vez más y más cerca de ella. _

_No debía mirar atrás. La respuesta de quién era su perseguidor no sería nada agradable. _

_Sabía que, tarde o temprano, la alcanzaría. Pero no podía rendirse sin intentarlo. _

_Y encontró algo que, definitivamente, contradecía a todo pronóstico suyo. _

_Quien la perseguía, sólo la rodeó y siguió corriendo. Como si también huyera de algo. _

_La jaló del brazo, como si no quisiera que ella fuera alcanzada por lo que sea que ahora los perseguía a ambos. _

_Quien la jalaba del brazo. Era un chico de cabello y bufanda azules. _

_No sabía de quién huían ella y Kaito. Pero la preocupación y miedo en el rostro del chico le decía que era algo que posiblemente los mataría a ambos. _

_Llegaron a una puerta, Kaito intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada. No había salida. _

_No había salida, estaban condenados. _

_Pero, aunque desconocía quién los perseguía, no debía mirar atrás. La respuesta no le gustará. _

_No había salida, no sabía en dónde estaban. _

_Miró hacia los lados, gracias a la oscuridad del lugar no podía ver nada. Pero podía oír sus risas, como se burlaban de ella. Los Reflejos Rechazados estaban burlándose de cómo buscaban desesperadamente huir de "eso" y no encontraban la salida. Qué hilarante. _

_Quiso gritarles que se callaran, pero posiblemente sólo lograría lo contrario. _

— _¿Kaito-kun, de qué huimos? —preguntó débilmente, Kaito no respondió. _

_Siguieron corriendo, no había salida de ningún otro lado. _

_Kaito la arrojó a lo que parecía ser una puerta que apareció casi de la nada. Pero ya estaba demasiado cansado. _

_Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, que los estaba persiguiendo lo alcanzó. _

—_Kaito se ha sacrificado, pero no olvides que tú eres la siguiente... —algo le susurró al oído una sombra para después ir con Kaito. _

_Esa cosa comenzó a apuñalarlo con un picahielos..."_

Mari despertó casi de un salto pero evitó gritar, por consideración a la chica de cabello cian que dormía junto a ella.

Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba a su lado. Las cuatro de la mañana.

Suspiró y volvió a acostarse...

Esta iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

><p>Ya era el día, ya era el día en el cual se enfrentarían a los Reflejos Rechazados.<p>

Se reunieron casi al amanecer en la habitación que Akaito les había enseñado ayer, ahí verían qué armas llevar y ya que estaban en eso, entrenarían un poco con ellas y al atardecer se marcharían. Así Zatsune podría usar su guadaña sin la restricción del día.

—Muy bien, enanos Kagamine, ustedes llevaran éstas —les indicó Akaito a los dos pares de gemelos, Rinto y Lenka tuvieron en su poder un rifle y una pequeña pistola respectivamente. A Lenka no le gustaba llevar armas muy grandes.

Rin y Len Kagamine se acercaron para recibir dos pistolas pequeñas, ¿estaban de oferta o qué? La habitación estaba mayormente habitada por ellas.

—Yo me llevaré a éste bebé —dijo Akaito tomando una bazuca y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, de saber que Taito se cagaría del miedo sólo de verla.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué tendré? —preguntó Mari ilusionada de poder tener un arma. Si bien su puntería no era mala, tampoco era aceptable para la situación. Sólo quería un arma y ya.

—Eh, tú llévate esta cosa —le entregó una pistola que probablemente uno podría esconder hasta en un zapato de talla pequeña. La cara de Mari mostró algo de decepción.

— ¿Esto es en serio? —preguntó la castaña.

—Tiene balas y mata gente, ¿qué más quieres? —le reprendió el pelirrojo, ganándose un "ya qué" por parte de la de lentes quien aceptó el arma sin quejarse más.

—Akaito-kun, tal vez no lo sepas pero la gran mayoría de nosotros nunca en nuestra vida hemos usado un arma —le informó Len Kagamine al de bufanda roja.

—Pues, tendrán que aprender a usarla si no quieren que Taito o Kiku los maten —le respondió Akaito al rubio.

— Pero si no sé ni por dónde... —se explicaba el menor de los Kagamine examinando el arma y, accidentalmente, disparando al piso causando un grito por parte de todos los presentes.

— ¡Cuidado con eso, shota! —le insultó el pelirrojo un poco fastidiado de la inexperiencia de los menores. ¿Es demasiado pedirles a unos jóvenes de catorce años que sepan manejar un arma?

Suspiró, una vez más, el destino estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Tomó una pequeña pistola. Sólo les enseñaría algunas cosas básicas.

—Bien, si quieren matar a alguien sólo hagan esta serie de cosas —comenzó a explicar mientras se posicionaba frente a una pared.

Cargó el arma.

Y, lo que pasó después será algo que definitivamente nadie esperaba de Akaito.

Disparo aquí, disparo allá.

¿Cómo Akaito podía ser tan rápido?

Todos daban casi exactamente al mismo punto, pero Akaito estaba... ¿posando? Creo que esa sería la palabra adecuada, con cada disparo que daba. ¡Hasta se paró de manos mientras lo hacía!

Las balas se terminaron, maldición. Tan divertido que era disparar a la pared.

Arrojó el arma contra la pared, cargó la bazuca y los presentes sólo pudieron ver una explosión.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡¿Vieron eso?_!_ ¡Es lo más básico que sé hacer! —exclamó emocionado. Los Kagamine y Mari miraban sorprendidos. ¿Tenían que aprender a hacer eso?

— ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero? —preguntó de manera casi maliciosa. Los cinco tragaron saliva.

* * *

><p>Las manos le temblaban y sudaba frío. Era la primera vez que disparaba tal cosa como lo era esa arma.<p>

Y el sólo pensar que quizás este maldito acto, que conocemos como el matar, pudiera ser lo único que pudiese ayudarla a sobrevivir.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a hacer.

Lenka disparó el arma, ésta fue directo a un muy mal hecho dibujo que, por el color morado, parecía ser Taito —el dibujo fue cortesía del "gran artista" Akaito—.

Rinto, Len y Akaito, al ver en dónde había dado la bala, inconscientemente cubrieron sus _partes nobles. _

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos e inocentemente preguntó:

— ¿Lo hice bien?

—Demasiado —respondió Akaito. Cuando la Kagamine usara el arma no quería estar cerca de ella, por seguridad de su hombría.

¿Desde cuándo Lenka podía castrar a un hombre con los ojos cerrados? Lo que hace la juventud hoy en día.

* * *

><p>— ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! —gritaba a todo pulmón Rinto, disparaba sin piedad al pobre dibujo de Rei Kagene. ¿Qué les hizo Akaito para que maltraten así su "arte"? ¿O qué habrá hecho Rei para que lo quieran fusilar?<p>

Los demás presentes miraban asombrados cómo el pequeño rubio sacaba su lado más psicópata y agresivo.

Rinto no era un chico agresivo o violento. Podía ser rebelde e iracundo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué están tan asustados? ¡Es que Rei pisó mi árbol de naranjas hace once años!

Y muy rencoroso...

* * *

><p>— ¡ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTA COSA DEL DEMONIO! —gritó de terror Mari al ver que la pistola se atoró o no sabía que pasó que se estaba disparando sola y la fuerza de los disparos le hacían desviar las balas a dónde no era el dibujo de Neiko. Miku casi pierde un ojo y la botella de sake de Meiko fue brutalmente destruida.<p>

Akaito, cuidando de su entrepierna para no terminar como el dibujo de Taito, corrió a ver qué le había pasado a la castaña.

— Falsa alarma, descubrí que cuando aprietas el gatillo el arma se dispara —dijo comenzando a reír nerviosamente la chica de lentes.

Akaito la iba a ahorcar uno de estos días.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin muchas sorpresas. Sólo muchas balas, alcohol, intentos de castración, Len fue arrojado por la ventana por Akaito cuatro veces, amenazas de muerte, intentos de homicidio fallidos, intentos de homicidio casi-exitosos, objetos volando por todos lados, los vecinos querían llamar a la policía, el Master volvió a utilizar su pijama, Luka le pidió que no lo hiciera, Meiko se emborrachó y arrojó a Len por la ventana tres veces y Len estuvo a punto de llamar a derechos infantiles para denunciar a Meiko y a Akaito.<p>

Sí, tan normal como se puede ser con los Vocaloid.

En fin, ya había anochecido.

Era hora, sería quizás su último enfrentamiento contra los Reflejos Rechazados. Era lo que determinaría si todo volvía a ser como antes o se iban, literalmente, al demonio.

— ¿Y dónde dicen que queda su antigua casa? —preguntó la chica de lentes.

—A las afueras de esta ciudad, nos mudamos justamente porque estaba muy retirada —respondió Miku, la castaña asintió —. Pero creo que queda a tres días de distancia.

Rin tomó las llaves de su "monstruo" —como decía Kaito, segundos antes de ser aplastado—.

— ¡Vamos en la aplanadora, yo conduzco!

—Mejor vamos en el auto —propuso Luka.

— Pero sólo caben cinco en el auto —debatió Meiko.

—Y seis en la aplanadora, ¡asunto resuelto! —exclamó Rin dando fin a la discusión.

—Pero somos doce... —le recordó su gemelo. La rubia sonrió maliciosamente.

Len ya lo veía venir. Probablemente lo iba a mandar a la cajuela... otra vez.

* * *

><p>—Pero apenas y hay oxígeno —se quejó el menor de los Kagamine.<p>

—Lo siento, Len-nii, pero no hay más espacio —se lamentó la mayor mientras cerraba la cajuela a pesar de las quejas de su hermano.

—Ya está, tenemos el Espejo Inverso, Len está en la cajuela, sabemos a dónde ir y estamos completamente armados. ¡Listo! —exclamó la rubia subiéndose a su aplanadora.

* * *

><p>—Tengo que ser valiente, debo derrotarlos... no puedo morir aquí —se repetía el Master. Creía que si se daba ánimos en voz alta estaría mejor preparada mentalmente.<p>

—Oye, enana —le llamó Akaito.

— ¡Oye! ¡Soy la más alta de mi clase! —se quejó la castaña.

— ¿Y cuánto miden, quince centímetros? —se burló el pelirrojo —. Pero, si sigues repitiendo una y otra vez eso juro que te voy a arrojar por la ventanilla.

—Está bien —dijo casi en un suspiro —. ¡Debo tener más confianza! ¡Cuando llegué gritaré! "¡Oigan, idiotas! ¡Pueden irse a llorar con mami que Master-sama y agregados están aquí!"

— ¿Agregados? —se quejaron los agregados.

—Ahora, no tengas tanta confianza, por favor —le pidió Akaito. ¿Qué ella tenía que irse siempre a los extremos?

**Día: **Uno

**Hora: **Siete de la tarde.

**Lugar: **Aplanadora de los Kagamine

**Estado de Akaito: **Mortalmente fastidiado.

**Estado del Master: **Nerviosa a más no poder.

**Estado de los agregados: **Irritados.

* * *

><p>— Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban...~ —cantaba Rin mientras conducía.<p>

Lika, quien estaba al lado de la rubia, estaba a punto de explotar de la ira.

¿Cómo es que hasta Akaito soportaba los cantos de la niña? Ah claro, estaba distraído con alguna revista o algo así.

—Rin-chan —la llamó —, ¿podrías cerrar la boca?

—Cincuenta ele-~ ¿eh? —interrumpió sus cantos la rubia.

— ¿Podrías dejar de cantar esa irritante canción? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Está bien —se reasignó la mayor de los Kagamine.

**Día: **Uno

**Hora: **Ocho de la noche.

**Estado de Rin: **Mosqueada por no poder cantar.

**Estado de Lika: **En proceso de calmar su ira.

**Estado de Akaito: **Distraído con una revista.

**Estado de Len: **Maldiciendo la falta de oxígeno.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás segura de que era por aquí? —preguntó Miku a Meiko, quien iba conduciendo el auto.<p>

— ¡Claro, Miku-chan! ¿Crees que me perdería? ¡Recuerdo el camino tan bien como la noche de ayer! —le respondió la castaña.

Cri, cri, cri.

Si eso era cierto, estaban tan perdidos. Era imposible que después de semejante borrachera recordara tan siquiera su resaca de hoy en la mañana.

**Día: **Dos

**Hora: **Nueve de la noche.

**Lugar: **En el auto de Meiko.

**Estado de Miku: **Preocupada.

**Estado de Meiko: **Intentando recordar el camino.

* * *

><p>— I believe I can fly!<p>

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, CON UN DEMONIO! —le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón... —se disculpó la castaña bajando del techo de la aplanadora.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Master-sama se _estupidiza_ cada vez más? —se preguntó a sí mismo Akaito.

— ¡La palabra "estupidiza" no existe! —le grito Len desde la cajuela.

— ¡Me importa poco, shota! —le contestó.

**Día: **Dos

**Lugar: **Aplanadora de los Kagamine.

**Estado del Master: **Estupidizándose cada vez más.

**Estado de Akaito: **Pensando seriamente si comprar o no un diccionario.

**Estado de Len: **Casi sin oxígeno.

* * *

><p>— ¡Para aquí, Rin-chan! —le gritó Lika casi en el oído a la pobre rubia, también destruyendo el oído de Maiko que iba al lado de ella.<p>

— ¿Es esa casa? —preguntó la mayor de los Kagamine.

—Pues, considerando que es una casa completamente sola, destruida y a las afueras de la ciudad yo creo que sí —le contestó Maiko.

—Bien, al menos llegamos antes de que me aburra y me dé un disparo —comentó Akaito.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —le preguntó Lika sonriendo con malicia.

— ¡Serás...!

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —les regañó Zatsune.

— ¡CUIDADO CON EL...! —gritó Mari despertando repentinamente. Se había quedado dormida y tuvo un sueño... extraño.

— ¿Master-sama, qué estaba soñando? —le preguntó Maiko.

— Soñé que una cabra bailaba el Caramelldansen —contestó sudando frío y temblando, como si lo que hubiera visto fuera algo traumático.

**Día: **Tres

**Hora: **Siete de la noche.

**Lugar: **Escondite de los Reflejos Rechazados.

**Estado de Rin: **Asustada por los gritos de Lika

**Estado de Lika: **Satisfecha por molestar a Akaito.

**Estado de Akaito: **Molesto.

**Estado del Master: **Con fobia a que venga una cabra bailando el Caramelldansen.

**Estado de Zatsune: **Molesta por las discusiones entre Lika y Akaito.

**Estado de Maiko: **Con sordera temporal.

**Estado de Len: **Golpeando desesperadamente la cajuela para que lo dejen salir.

* * *

><p>—Te dije que no era necesario pedir indicaciones —le dijo Meiko a la chica de cabellos cian.<p>

—Bueno, al menos llegamos. ¡Mira, ahí está la aplanadora! ¡Rin-chan y los demás llegaron! —exclamó Miku señalando la aplanadora que estaba apenas a unos metros en frente de ellos.

—Bien, es hora de ir contra los Reflejos Rechazados... —susurró Meiko para después suspirar. No pudo evitar recordar a Kaito.

Él, cuando se conocieron, era bastante inseguro al principio. Pero cuando se fueron conociendo fueron cada vez más y más íntimos. Aunque, ultimadamente eran un poco distantes.

Y ahora que el chico de cabellos azules no estaba, se sentía extraña.

Pero ya no importa. Kaito ha muerto y lo único que importaba ahora era derrotar de una buena vez a Taito y a Kiku...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que tardé un poco, pero bueno, al menos lo traje en este año :D<strong>

**Y les tengo un pequeño desafío. Si adivinan cuál personaje es el siguiente en tener un pecado capital, les contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre el fic, como por ejemplo: "¿Cuál es el nombre del narrador?" "¿Habrá RinXLen?" "¿Por qué el Master soñó con una cabra bailando el Caramelldansen?" etc. **

**¡Reviews! **

**PD: Creánme, el narrador no es lo que parece... **


	23. Kakome Kakome

**Advertencia: ¿Gore? No lo creo. Aunque me haya inspirado en una de las canciones más tétricas de Vocaloid —no digo que la más tétrica que Piero le gana y por mucho—. A saber tú qué puede salir de una malvada mentecita inspirada por esta canción...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kakome, Kakome. <strong>

— ¡Hola, idiotas! ¡Ya pueden irse a llorar con mami que Master-sama y agregados han llegado! —gritó a todo pulmón Mari abriendo la puerta de una patada.

— ¿Agregados? —preguntaron los agregados, o sea todos los demás.

—De verdad no puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho... —dijo Akaito golpeándose la frente.

—Lo siento, me emocioné —se disculpó.

Entraron a la casa, estaba completamente a oscuras.

Cuando el último entró, la puerta se cerró con violencia.

Caminaron en la oscuridad. No podían distinguir nada.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Len.

—Debemos buscar en dónde están —contestó Luka.

—Con tanta oscuridad no sé si sea posible que podamos ver tan siquiera en dónde estamos —dijo Lika.

—Siempre tan positiva tú, ¿verdad, Lika-san? —preguntó sarcásticamente Akaito.

—Intento ser realista. Y la realidad es que- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién me pisó?

—Lo siento, Lika-san —se disculpó Maiko.

—Tengo una idea. Si todos nos tomamos de las manos y nos guiamos por la pared, podremos buscar a Taito y a Kiku. Ya que ni siquiera tenemos una fuente de luz o algo así —propuso Luka.

Rin rápidamente tomó la mano de su gemelo y buscó una pared. Len logró agarrar del brazo al Master y, cuidando de no tropezarse, encontraron lo que parecían ser escaleras.

— ¿Subimos por aquí? —se preguntó la Kagamine.

—No sé si sea buena idea, Rin-nee —le comentó su gemelo.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será buscar a- —Rin se vio interrumpida porque vio un extraño brillo que parecía provenir de una habitación del segundo piso.

— ¡Mira, Len-nii! ¡Hay algo ahí! —antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar su hermana ya estaba arrastrándolo a lo que sea que haya visto, por consecuente, también a la castaña.

Aunque, ella no podía dejar de pensar que, el sueño que tuvo hace unos días tenía cierto parecido a esta situación.

Un momento, el lugar que soñó...

¿No era este?

Imposible, su sueño no podía significar nada. ¿O sí?

"_Kaito por ahora se ha sacrificado, pero no olvides que tú eres la siguiente"_

¿Qué significaba eso de "la siguiente"?

Rin los jaló hasta una puerta cerrada, pero por los bordes se podía apreciar una luz blanca. Quizás era una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Mari tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La mayor de los Kagamine abrió la puerta, encontrándose con algo perturbador...

Un fuerte olor invadió de inmediato su sentido del olfato apenas entraron en esa habitación. El inconfundible olor del azufre y la sangre mezclándose.

Pero, lo que estaban por ver los gemelos y el Master. Era mucho peor que el olor a azufre y sangre.

Eran unas tijeras, y estaban rotas en un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre. Aunque es ilógico que unas tijeras puedan sangrar ahí estaban en una posición que insinuaban asesinato.

Len las tomó, y lo confirmó.

Eran las tijeras que Kaito usó.

¿Qué hacían aquí? Y peor, ¿qué hacían rotas?

Un momento, ¿eso significaba que...?

¿El alma de Kaito, estando ahí adentro, fue destruida?

Oh, pobre alma. Cayendo en el pecado de Leviatán **(1)** dio fin a su vida.

Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Te cuento de nuevo ese chiste de morir por...? ¡Oye! ¿Cómo de que mejor prosiga con este relato y me guarde mis chistes para después?

Bueno, sólo porque tú me lo pides continuaré sin ofrecerte más de mi exquisito sentido del humor. Lástima que te lo pierdas.

Len dejo las tijeras en el suelo, exactamente en dónde se las encontró. Los gemelos Kagamine pensaron en buscar en otro lugar por lo que salieron de la habitación. Mari se quedó observando las tijeras.

Grave error.

Cuando Rin y Len salieron de la habitación la puerta se cerró violentamente.

—Oh, Master-sama. ¡Has llegado, qué alegría! —exclamó una voz muy familiar para ella.

—Ya que estamos aquí solos yo, tú y otros invitados. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego muy divertido, Master-sama? —continuó.

¿Un juego? Eso iba a ser horrible...

¿Taito, qué planeas, bastardo?

La ventana que dejaba pasar un poco de luz, fue cerrada.

Sintió su sangre helarse.

Y le invadió una sensación todavía peor que sentir su sangre convertirse en hielo —aunque seguía siendo líquida el miedo que sentía le hacía creer que se había solidificado—.

Era la sensación de que no estaba sola. Le rodeaban siete personas más según ella calculaba, aunque podía equivocarse.

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña ven y juega con nosotros.  
>Este juego es muy divertido. Giraremos y giraremos, sólo cierra los ojos.<br>Kakome, Kakome. ¿Quién está detrás de ti?" _

Ella sintió unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento que se movían de manera circular. La estaban rodeando a una gran velocidad, tanto que las voces que cantaban esa horrible canción parecían venir de la nada. Era imposible que ella, por la voz, lograra localizarlos.

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña, no intentes escapar.  
>Nosotros sólo queremos jugar.<br>Pero si pierdes, tu cuerpo vamos a cortar."_

Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, no podía seguir soportando ese juego. ¿Su cuerpo cortarían esos chiflados si ella no adivinaba?

Puedes irte despidiéndote de tu vida, Master-sama.

"_Ya casi es turno de que adivines, niña.  
>¿Quién está detrás de ti?"<em>

Los cantos se detuvieron dando paso a un silencio sepulcral.

¿Quién estaba detrás de ella?

Tenía que buscar algo, algo que lo delatara.

Volteó hacia atrás. Sólo encontró dos orbes rojas que parecían brillar con luz propia. ¿Era Kiku?

¡Espera, idiota! Antes de que digas algo, observa. Hay en total catorce ojos rojos que tienen el mismo brillo malicioso en este lugar. No puedes asegurar que sea ella.

— ¿Rei Kagene? —respondió en tono de pregunta.

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña, por ahora has ganado.  
>Pero esto aún no ha terminado.<br>Porque, aún a tu pesadilla no te has enfrentado."_

Vio como esas esferas rojas se movían a velocidad impresionante, casi formando una línea horizontal rojiza.

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña, no intentes escapar.  
>Aún no hemos terminado de jugar.<br>¡Lo mejor del juego es el final!" _

¿El final? ¿El final de qué? ¿De su vida o de su estabilidad psicológica?

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña, adivina quién está detrás.  
>Aunque voltees, quien está ahí, no lo sabrás.<br>¿Quién está detrás de ti?"_

Mari, derramando lágrimas y ahogando gritos, susurró:

— ¿Taito? —preguntó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

No quería ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"_Kakome, Kakome. Niña el juego has perdido.  
>Ahora te cortaremos como dijimos al principio.<br>¿No es un juego bastante divertido?" _

¿A qué clase de enfermo mental podría gustarle ese juego?

Respuesta: A Taito Shion.

Mari sintió algo horrible.

La sangre empezó a salir de su ser.

Su... su mano izquierda...

Había sido cruelmente arrancada por un hacha.

— . — . —

**(1) Leviatán es el demonio que representa la envidia (Wikipedia, algún día salvarás el mundo [¿?])**

**Ya lo sé, a pesar de ser un Self-Insert, Mari tiene una suerte pésima. **

**No sé si la letra de la canción que estaban cantando los RR (Reflejos Rechazados, para abreviar) quedó parecida a la de Kakome Kakome pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude u.u **

**Bueno, como últimamente tengo abandonada mi costumbre de amenazar por reviews. ¡Reviews o tendrás que jugar con Taito y "sus amiguitos"! (?)**


	24. Nadie me Salvará

**Nadie me salvará. **

Chilló, sólo pudo hacer eso por el dolor. Emitir un sonido agudísimo y desagradable.

De inmediato utilizó su manga larga para intentar detener la sangre que se escapaba de su cuerpo. ¿Esa cosa dura que estaba tocando era su hueso? El horror y el asco le invadieron.

Escuchó las risas dementes de los Reflejos Rechazados, burlándose de ella.

Se burlaban de su dolor, de su miseria y sobre todo de lo patética que se veía.

Una chica arrodillada, llorando, sin una mano y en un charco de su propia sangre. Patético, patético y más patético.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que soy un insensible con la pobre niña? ¡Ella se lo merece por motivos que estoy a punto de contarte! Por todos los demonios, ¿me quieres dejar de interrumpir?

Sólo podía llorar y sentir el dolor de la perdida de una de sus extremidades.

Un momento, ¿quién volvió a abrir la ventana? Pudo ver un poco de luz.

—Master-sama...

Oh no. Esa voz masculina y más grave que la de Taito...

— ¿Kaito-kun? —preguntó levantando la vista...

Para encontrar a un hombre de veinte años y cabello azul mirándole fijamente.

Pero, lo "interesante" de ese hombre perfectamente conocido para ella, era su cambio...

Su piel casi había sido destruida por ácido, lo probaban esos vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo; sus ojos parecían haber cambiado a una tonalidad rojiza; había palidecido y bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras impresionantes.

¿El que estaba en frente de ella, era Taito o Kaito?

Eso daba igual, a estas alturas, lo único que tenían de diferente era una letra en su nombre.

— ¿Disfrutó del juego, Master-sama? Yo en lo personal lo disfruté mucho —le preguntó con todo el cinismo que podían albergar esas palabras.

—Y por cierto, era yo el que estaba detrás de usted. ¡Master-sama, qué desconsiderada es! ¡No me tomó en cuenta! Pero bueno, ¿no importa, cierto? —cada uno de sus gestos eran exageradísimos, como si fuera una pésima actuación. Y sus risas infantiles se agudizaron tanto que Mari recordó esa tétrica canción del conejito azul, casualmente la interpretaba Kaito. Pero esa risa era tan antinatural, como si fuera su obligación reírse de ella.

—Bueno, Master-sama. Quédese quieta, voy a matarla —su cara se deformó bajo el gesto de la demencia pura y no dejó de reírse de esa manera infantil.

¿De verdad esperaba que ella se quedara quieta si dice las palabras "voy a matarla"? Querido Kaito, deberías de aprender que las cosas no se dan fáciles.

Mari sólo pudo correr como le permitía el dolor de su mano.

Y Kaito sacó de su manga lo que parecía ser...

Efectivamente, un picahielos.

Mari lo observó de reojo, y al ver que sacaba el arma no pudo evitar pensar una cosa...

— "_¿Por qué, Taito? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has convertido en un calco tuyo?" _

Lloró otra vez, sólo eso podía hacer.

Corrió hacía la puerta pero cuando llegó Kaito ya estaba ahí.

—Master-sama, Master-sama, Master-sama —su tono era reprobatorio y negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado —. Usted nunca aprende, la muerte es algo inevitable en la vida. ¿Cruel ironía, no?

Intentó apuñalarla con el picahielos, pero Mari con una velocidad que ignoraba poseer logró hacerse para atrás y evitar que la asesinara... por ahora.

Escuchó unos golpes y gritos detrás de la puerta. Eran los gemelos Kagamine.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban pidiendo una señal suya?

La castaña no pudo evitar mirar a unos metros de ella. Ahí estaba. Aunque no supo muy bien cuando la había soltado, estaba ahí en el suelo. No fue consciente de cuando la tiró porque estaba muy ocupada jugando con "sus buenos amigos" los Reflejos Rechazados.

"_Tiene balas y mata gente"._

Esas dos últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Mata gente.

¿Podría ser que ella...?

¡No! ¡Eso no podía ni pensarlo!

Pero, con una sola bala podría salvar su vida...

Aparte, ¿qué más daba? Kaito ya estaba **_muerto_**, y si lograba de salir momentáneamente de su trance de locura, tendría ganas de suicidarse al saber que había asesinado a alguien. Así son las personas como Kaito, no pueden ni matar a un insecto sin sentirse culpables.

¿Si tú fueras alguien como Kaito, y descubrieras que asesinaste a alguien, podrías seguir viviendo? La respuesta es no. Aunque el chico de cabellos azules matara, aunque sea en defensa propia, la culpa carcomería lentamente su alma hasta que tenga que posar una cuerda en su cuello o una bala tenga que atravesar sus sienes.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Niña, no decidiste a tiempo...

Kaito está ahora mismo sobre ti a punto de apuñalarte con ese picahielos. Mal por ti, dejaste ir una buena oportunidad de salvarte.

El chico de cabellos azules estuvo a punto de apuñalar a la chica de lentes.

Pero se detuvo en seco...

Dejo caer el picahielos y gritó.

Así de simple, gritó por un extraño dolor que comenzaba a invadir su cabeza.

—Ma- Master-sama... —susurró.

— ¡Kaito-kun! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?_!_ —le preguntó alterada.

— ¡Máteme! ¡Máteme ahora! —suplicó mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Si antes parecía estar enloquecido por la euforia ahora parecía enloquecer por la desesperación.

La pistola estaba al alcance de su mano, la tomó.

¿Era correcto disparar?

—No puedo, Kaito-kun —le respondió mientras lloraba más.

Kaito le arrebató el arma y la colocó en su sien.

— ¡No podré vivir con la culpa de que yo los maté! —gritó antes de cargar el arma...

Mari cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero sintió como el arma caía encima de su cuerpo. Kaito la había arrojado ahí.

—Serás estúpido, Kaito. Estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez del tamaño de tu obsesión con el helado —se hablo a sí mismo volviendo a ese gesto psicótico y extrañamente alegre.

Sólo atinó a tomar el arma que quizás en otro momento se atrevería a disparar y huir del chico de cabello azul.

— ¡Morirás, Master-sama! ¡Morirás! —le gritó para dar paso a risas estruendosas y psicóticas.

¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo haya cambiado tanto? ¿Qué le hizo Taito?

Los gemelos seguían intentando abrir la puerta con desesperación.

¡¿Por qué nadie venía?_!_ ¡¿Por qué los Kagamine no podían abrir la puerta?_!_

Simple, porque nadie vendría a salvarla.

Ni los Kagamine, ni los agregados, ni Dios ni el Diablo.

Nadie.

La única que podía salvarla era ella misma.

¿Esperar a que Kaito, de manera ilógica, la perdone? ¡Já! ¡Eso sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer en esa situación!

¿Esperar a que los Kagamine lograran abrir esa puerta y la salvaran? Para ese entonces Kaito ya la habría destrozado y quizás los siguientes serían los gemelos.

¿Esperar un milagro? Imposible, aunque ella no dudaba que algunos milagros existieran, que pase un evento de esa índole es tan malditamente raro. Las probabilidades jugaban en su contra.

No tenía otra alternativa.

Pero, aunque había la mínima posibilidad de que Kaito lograra reaccionar y se salvara, simplemente no podía mirar las probabilidades de depender de otros. Porque si esos "otros" fallaran, ella simplemente moriría.

Quería vivir, ella debía vivir. Aunque para ello debiera matar a otro, ella lo haría. Su vida era más importante.

Ahora mismo estaba persiguiéndola y ella no podría huir toda la vida.

Sólo el blanco de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana y el negro de la oscuridad de la habitación había en ese lugar. Era una habitación bicolor en donde perecería si no hacía algo.

¿Pero matar a Kaito sería su único modo de salvarse? ¿Podría negociar con él?

No, no se puede negociar con bestias.

Volteó hacia a un lado buscando algún objeto para efectuar el plan que estaba concibiendo.

Encontró una escoba. Perfecto.

La tomó apenas ésta se cruzó en su camino, se detuvó frente a Kaito y...

— "_Espero que esto funcione"..._

Golpeó a Kaito con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ella se consideraba fuerte, casi siempre que alguien —de su edad— la retaba a probar su fuerza salía victoriosa. Pero, ¿sería suficiente contra un hombre de veinte años mucho más alto que ella?

Para su suerte, el chico de la bufanda cayó al piso dejando caer su arma.

Mari, al verlo indefenso, comenzó a disparar.

Increíblemente, todas sus balas daban al cuerpo del chico de cabellos azules.

Las balas a pesar de dar en el blanco, no parecían hacerle daño. ¡¿Por qué Kaito no abandonaba esa sonrisa psicótica si estaba recibiendo balas a por montones?_!_

—Buen intento, Master-sama~ —canturreó aun en el suelo, las balas que le caían le impedían levantarse debido a la fuerza en que eran disparadas.

—Pero, no puedes matar a un cadáver...

La respiración de Mari se detuvó por unos segundos. ¿Entonces estaba condenada?

Oh, no. No iba a permitirlo.

¡Ella debía sobrevivir a toda esta locura! ¡No podía morir aquí!

¿Para ello es necesario sacrificar a Kaito? Así lo haría. ¿Con tal de salvarse, sería capaz de perderle el miedo al calor del infierno? Así lo haría. ¿Tendría que enloquecer para sobrevivir a tanta demencia?

Así lo haría...

Tomó de inmediato el picahielos que Kaito había dejado caer.

— "_Kaito-kun, perdóname por esto; pero es necesario. No puedo morir aquí, no puedo. ¿Aparte, qué importa ya? Tú ya habías muerto, esa fue la cruda y desnuda verdad. Dejaste de ser Kaito.  
>Nadie vendrá a salvarme, sólo yo puedo salvarme. ¡Y si para salvar mi vida tengo que destruir la tuya así lo haré! Te dedicaré las cinco palabras que tú me dedicaste una vez."—<em>pensaba mientras corría. No se atrevió a articular alguna palabra de esa línea de pensamientos.

Sin dejar de disparar, se acercó a Kaito. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dejó caer al piso para poder hacer este crimen tan mortal.

Terminó encima de él. Era la mejor posición en la cual podría hacer esto.

Alzó el picahielos y gritó.

— ¡Te veré en el infierno! —gritó a todo pulmón para comenzar a apuñalarlo con él.

No podía matarlo, su sonrisa de triunfo le decía que sólo perdía tiempo con ello.

Cortó su garganta, pero no moría. Ella estaba casi segura que encajando algo filoso en la garganta de alguien ésta moriría en poco tiempo.

¡Debía morir, por todos los demonios!

— ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! —gritaba esperando que así pudiera terminar con la vida del chico de cabello azul.

— ¡Maldita sea, vete al infierno!

Kaito sonrió de manera sospechosa.

—Estamos casi con un pie ahí, Master-sama~

Mari no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero lo cortaría en pedazos. Eso no iba importar en cuestión de minutos.

Era Kaito o Mari, no había posibilidad de salvarlos a ambos.

Y la elección de la castaña es bastante obvia.

Era muy egoísta de su parte poner su vida antes que la de otra persona, creyendo tener más valor. Ese era su maldito problema.

Tiene demasiado amor por sí misma.

¿Ahora qué hace ella? Ah, sólo te diré que dentro de poco tendrá MUCHO calor.

Se estaba debilitando, la sangre que había perdido ya era demasiada.

Se rindió.

No podía matar a Kaito.

— ¿Terminaste, Master-sama? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ya es hora! —exclamó con psicótica euforia el chico de la bufanda.

El chico de cabello azul se levantó dejando a la castaña en el suelo, agonizando.

—_Pecado Capital número dos: Vanidad. Recolectando... _

Un rayo gris atravesó el pecho de la chica de lentes.

Era lógico, aquellos que cometen el pecado de Lucifer están destinados a caer.

¿Pero qué era lo peor de esta situación?

Que la Hell Doll en ningún momento se vio en la necesidad de invadir su mente.

Pero bueno, los instintos de supervivencia a veces pueden traicionarnos.

¿Y tú, mi querido espectador, qué harías con tal de sobrevivir a una situación similar?

¿Serías el verdugo que sobrevive o la víctima que muere?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ni idea de dónde salieron las dos últimas preguntas. <strong>

**Y no sé cómo me haya quedado este, espero que no haya metido mi patota. **


	25. No pude protegerla

**Advertencia: ¿Incesto? No sé, pero me quedó medio raro un momento con los Kagamine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero Proteger a mi Hermana. <strong>

— ¡Master-sama! —gritaron los gemelos Kagamine mientras abrían la puerta al fin de muchos intentos.

No sabían por qué, pero la puerta se cerró repentinamente dejando a la castaña adentro.

En esa oscura habitación se podía observar...

Un par de tijeras y un espejo roto en completa soledad.

* * *

><p>Akaito y Miku avanzaban entre tanta oscuridad.<p>

Maldita sea, se habían perdido.

¿Ahora qué iban a hacer? No podían gritar, si lo hacían sólo les regalarían su ubicación a los Reflejos Rechazados.

Sólo les quedaba estar alertas a cualquier cosa. Miku se sentía muy nerviosa, ¿y si no resultaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a Taito o a Kiku?

Presionó contra su pecho el rifle que cargaba para su defensa, como si aferrándose más a él estaría más protegida.

Aunque, un rifle quizás no la salvaría de lo que le sucedería más adelante.

* * *

><p>Len comprendió lo que esto significaba.<p>

Había aparecido otro contenedor. ¡Oh, mira!

Una pequeña muñeca que se parece a Miku ha entrado levitando por la ventana, sin mirar a ninguno de los Kagamine a los ojos, se llevó las tijeras y el espejo.

Rin no sabía si llorar, si maldecir hasta en idiomas que desconocía o simplemente aguantarse. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse paralizada?

Cualquier cosa era mejor a eso. Simplemente no podía quedarse ahí esperando a que algo suceda.

Len, al ver la expresión de Rin, que claramente delataba que no sabía cómo reaccionar, la abrazó. Sabía que necesitaba de su calor entre el frío de la oscuridad. Rin estaba tan asustada que no pudo evitar llorar en el pecho de su hermano.

El chico la miró, esa era su hermanita. Tan pequeña, tan vulnerable; o al menos así se veía ya que era una chica bastante fuerte. Pero a veces la fortaleza nos abandona y no podemos evitar quebrarnos.

Rin era así, fuerte y decidida, pero no dejaba de ser un Vocaloid. Los Vocaloid son lo más parecido a los humanos, tienen emociones y debilidades. Lo que estaba viviendo era quizás demasiado fuerte para ella. No sólo perdió a uno que consideraba casi como su hermano mayor, no sólo perdió a su Master, que a pesar de ser un tanto extraña, era buena persona; ni tampoco sólo corría el riesgo de tener la misma suerte. También vivía bajo el miedo constante de que su hermano caiga víctima de los Reflejos Rechazados o de la Hell Doll.

Len, por el contrario, era tímido y quizás hasta un poco débil. ¿Pero qué más daba? No podía escudarse tras eso, él protegería a su hermana ya sea dándole consuelo o teniendo que tomar el camino de la violencia contra sus enemigos. El rubio ya lo sabía. Por ella hasta sería capaz de convertirse en un malvado. Sólo por ella.

Sólo por ella, sería capaz de condenarse a arder en las llamas.

La puerta se cerró violentamente.

Quedaron atrapados en esa oscuridad. Esa maldita habitación blanca y negra.

El rubio abrió los ojos, que había cerrado mientras abrazaba a su hermana, vio un par de esferas rojas brillar pero así como aparecieron, desaparecieron casi instantáneamente.

Le restó importancia.

De la nada, Len sintió que un par de brazos le arrebataban a su hermana.

Rin sintió que alguien la alejaba de su querido hermano. Y esa misma persona posó un objeto afilado en su cuello. Un mínimo movimiento y adiós.

— ¡LEN-NII! —gritó de manera casi instintiva el nombre de su hermano. Len la miraba con impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía protegerla? ¡Eres un caso, Len!

Taito Shion sujetaba un picahielos en el cuello de su hermana.

Rápida y secamente, el chico de cabellos morados cortó la garganta de la niña bajo la mirada impactada de su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Sabes, Rin-chan? Siempre odie tus gritos, tenía que callarlos de alguna manera —le habló al cadáver mientras sonreía con burla.

Len estaba en shock.

Su... su adorada hermanita.

Muerta por el bastardo de Taito.

Él, no contento con posar sus frías manos sobre el delicado cuello de Rin, osó a asesinarla ¡y en frente de su hermano!

¿Qué harás, Len? ¿Estás temblando? ¿De miedo o de odio?

—Rin... nee... —susurró impotente mientras las traicioneras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Len-kun~ —canturreó Taito —. Tú serás el siguiente.

Taito intentó apuñalar a Len con su picahielos, pero el rubio lo esquivó con dificultad.

Len sacó de inmediato la pistola pequeña que llevaba para su defensa...

Su defensa, ¿y por qué no la usó para defender a Rin? Qué estúpido había sido. Su hermana murió por su incompetencia.

Intentó disparar contra Taito, pero...

El arma no tenía balas.

— ¡Akaito-kun, serás pendejo! ¡ME DISTE UN ARMA SIN BALAS! —gritó como si esperara que el pelirrojo le escuchara. Su rostro se deformó bajo la desesperación.

Qué raro, él nunca hablaba así, no de esa manera tan vulgar. Pero no importaba.

Ahora mismo, era un blanco demasiado fácil para Taito.

Len de repente, dejó de importarle si moría o no.

No importaba si su último aliento era aquí, no le importaba si su corazón se detenía ahí mismo.

Ya no importaba.

Su vida ya no importaba. ¿Por qué?

Porque ella se había ido. ¿Qué sentido tenía, si ahora debía vivir con la culpa y la vergüenza de no haber protegido a su hermana como debería?

Pero, había algo que todavía importaba. Y mucho.

Esto no se iba a quedar así. No iba a dejarse asesinar por Taito.

Quería venganza, lo mataría como él mató a Rin.

No, claro que no lo haría. No como mató a su gemela. Eso sería demasiado gentil de su parte.

Lo mataría de una manera muy dolorosa y agonizante.

Esperen, ¿qué es este nuevo sentimiento que quema el pecho de Len?

Oh, querido espectador. Has adivinado.

Len descubrió el poder de la ira.

Rápidamente, el rubio corrió en dirección a Taito.

Sabía que esto le costaría una eternidad en el infierno. Pero eso podía irse a la mierda.

Estaba tan jodidamente furioso y su hambre de venganza callaba la voz que le gritaba "¡Para, Len, tú no eres así!"

El rubio intentó golpearlo, pero Taito sujetó su puño.

— Lenny, Lenny, Lenny —le dijo en tono reprobatorio —. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

Len esquivó de nuevo el picahielos que iba en su dirección.

De una fuerza que había sacado de un lugar que desconocía, logró arrebatarle el picahielos a Taito.

No fue consciente de que lo intentará, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía entre sus dedos.

Sonrió con malicia.

Una macabra idea invadió su mente...

Si había algo seguro ahora, era que se pudriría en el infierno junto con Taito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aprovecho que tengo su atención para hacer publicidad. Hace unos días inicié un original en FP llamado Kuro Kagami (Espejo Negro) si les interesa leerlo les dejo el link. <strong>

**h t t p : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 3004096 / 1 / Kuro _ Kagami**

**Recuerden juntar espacios :D **

**Y, mi self-insert va a molestarlos de nuevo en esa historia junto a un personaje que, originalmente, iba a incluir en el fic pero que al final deseché la idea. **

**PD: Sí, ese original tiene más o menos la misma temática de "Debo detener a mi yo malvado si no quiero que me joda" de este fic. (?) **


	26. Venganza

**Venganza. **

Len era un chico tranquilo y pacifista. Eso lo sabían todos. Odiaba la violencia, era algo muy primitivo como para ser propio de él.

Sin embargo... todo eso se había ido al carajo y no iba a salir de ahí.

Como si fuera un animal, se abalanzó contra Taito.

Su cara antes desesperada, ahora era un monumento vivo a la demencia.

¿Y qué hace el muy hijo de puta de Taito?

¡Está sonriendo el muy cínico!

Len no aguantó más sus groserías y enterró con un extraño sentimiento que parecía ser la mezcla de una euforia psicótica e ira asesina.

Se sentía feliz. Vengaría a Rin.

Se sentía enojado, pero no con Taito. Él se había ganado su odio, lo cual es muy diferente de la ira.

¿Con quién se había enojado Len?

Consigo mismo. Por su jodida incompetencia Rin había muerto.

Y seguir apuñalando a Taito hasta con una fuerza que había desconocido hasta ahora, no le era suficiente.

Quería hacerle sentir una mínima parte del dolor que él había sentido al perderla.

Matan a tu hermana por tu estupidez, el muy hijo de puta se burla de ella y tú mente sólo piensa en una palabra...

"_Venganza"_

Felicidades, si cumples con esto, ya sabes a la perfección cómo se siente Len Kagamine.

Dejó de apuñalarlo, era inútil. No lograba satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Miró de reojo su alrededor. Un simple picahielos no era nada.

Oh, qué adorable.

Len encontró una inofensiva y linda motosierra cuya hoja brillaba de tal manera que casi parecía decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

La tomó todavía sobre Taito, ya que estaba realmente cerca.

Con una sonrisa enferma, la encendió.

Extremidad por extremidad. La sangre lo empapaba.

Aunque él odiaba ensuciarse, el saber que la estaba vengando a ella le hacía sentir esa suciedad incluso como algo agradable.

No estaba satisfecho, aún no había logrado borrar de su jodido rostro esa puta sonrisa.

Quería más. Quería hacerlo sufrir como nunca.

Oh... nuestro querido y adorable rubio encontró algo interesante que no había notado antes.

Un contenedor de gasolina.

Fuego, no será la última vez que Len te vea. Te encontrará en el hogar de Satanás.

¿Había una vela al lado del contenedor?

¿Por qué todo parecía estar ahí como si ya estuviese escrito que lo mataría? ¿Taito sabía que iba a morir?

Imposible, aunque Taito era listo, no era un brujo como para adivinar algo así.

Pero ahora te responderé a estas interrogantes con otra pregunta...

¿De verdad todo esto importa? ¡El sentido común y los instintos pueden irse a la jodida mierda! ¡Sólo es cuestión de hacer justicia e irse al carajo!

Sí, por ella se iría al carajo.

Prendió fuego a Taito, todavía vivo. Sabía que no tardaría en morir.

Lo esparció a toda la habitación, pero se detuvo en un lugar y se recostó en el piso.

Miró por la ventana el cielo azul oscuro, cuyas estrellas eran invisibles. Pero la luz de la luna dejaba ver a otra figura junto a él.

Rin era hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

—Lo único que lamento, Rin-nee, es que no podré verte después de esto. Nunca volveré a verte, mi dulce ángel —le dijo al cadáver mientras le besaba la frente.

Estaba tan fría. Y por su culpa.

Pero eso no importaba ya. Había cobrado venganza.

Y esperó a que su cuerpo y el de su hermana se consumiesen por las llamas.

Vengativo y destructor, muere en el calor.

* * *

><p>Zatsune se movía entre toda la oscuridad como si fuera un pez en el agua.<p>

A diferencia de sus compañeros, la pelinegra se movía incluso mejor que en presencia de luz. De manera extraña, la limitaba.

Todo lo que había en ese pasillo no era más que puertas a habitaciones que, aunque ya había revisado, no había nada.

Su guadaña estaba lista para cualquier cosa que se le presentase. Nada la tomaría por sorpresa.

Un ruido se escuchó en una de las habitaciones, captando la atención de la de ojos rojos.

No dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta y encontrar...

Eran, unas tijeras y un espejo. ¿Qué significaba esto?

* * *

><p>—Akaito-kun, ¿ahora a dónde vamos? Creo que nos perdimos —le preguntó Miku al pelirrojo.<p>

— ¡¿Perdernos?_!_ ¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡Yo sé perfectamente a dónde vamos! —le respondió el chico de ojos rojos.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos, Akaito-kun? —preguntó de nuevo.

Silencio por parte de Akaito.

* * *

><p>Len abrió los ojos con violencia.<p>

Sus brazos, aún sostenían a su hermana. Aún seguía viva.

¿No había pasado nada de lo que vio? ¿Y qué significó todo eso?

¿Vio el futuro o algo así?

Si iba a pasar lo que vio...

Oh, no. Eso no lo permitiría.

No iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hermana.

Otra brillante idea invadió la mente de Len.

Si de verdad quería protegerla de que Taito o alguien más le arrebataran a su hermana...

Ella debía morir en sus brazos.

Así, nunca podrían quitársela.

* * *

><p><strong>._. Len ya está enloqueciendo <strong>

**Y por cierto, hay un mensaje oculto en el capítulo. Si logras descubrir cuál es, encontrarás de inmediato quién será, si bien no el próximo, uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales. ¿Pista? Sólo diré: Escena Z. **

**Y ya sé que quedó corto, ¿pero quedó bien? **

**- Tú y yo sabemos que no -.- **

**Mi inner jode demasiado -.- **


	27. Una Extraña manera de Proteger

**Una Extraña Manera de Proteger.**

Len estaba decidido, lo haría así.

Si ella moría por su mano, sin dolor ni llanto, nadie más podría lastimarla. Nadie.

¿Ella se lo agradecería, no?

Pero, esta habitación estaba vacía. Sólo tenía su arma, y si la ilusión mostró que en verdad carecía de balas, no tenía nada con lo cual podría "protegerla".

Sonaba extraño, pero la muerte era la salvación. Sería terminar con su sufrimiento.

El dolor de las perdidas, es demasiado para Rin. Esto era lo mejor.

Le dolería a él también, porque nunca la volvería a ver.

Ella iría directo al cielo y él se pudriría en el infierno. Pero con tal de saber que su querida hermana estaba bien, todo esto valía la pena.

Su pecho estaba mojado por las lágrimas de la rubia. Discretamente, saco su arma y la cargó.

No sabía si tenía balas, pero esperaba que sí. O al menos encontrar algo con lo cual terminar su vida después de esto. Rin notó esta acción. No sabía por qué, pero instintivamente se separó con violencia de su gemelo. Lo vio con el arma cargada.

—No te muevas, Rin-nee...

Rin, corre. ¡Vaya, hasta que por fin alguien hace caso a su instinto!

¿Rin, no quieres mirar atrás?

¿No quieres ver a tu hermanito, Rin-chan?

¡Oh, qué torpeza! Te di una pista de quién soy. Mal chico, pórtate bien o te patearán el trasero.

— ¡Rin-nee, vuelve! ¡Sólo quiero protegerte! —le gritó Len, pero Rin no estaba dispuesta a morir ahora.

Sabía que era doloroso, pero no quería morir. ¡Quería ser valiente y enfrentarlo todo! Pero, no quería enfrentar a su gemelo.

Porque, simplemente no podía herirlo. Es cierto, podría enfrentar a cualquier Reflejo Rechazado sin remordimientos, aunque quizás no saliera victoriosa podía hacerlo. Pero, Len era algo muy distinto...

Por ahora.

Si hay algo característico de los Reflejos Rechazados es su locura, Len no tenía nada de eso. ¿O sí?

¿Era eso posible? Su... su querido hermano...

¿Loco? En caso de que fuera así, ¿por qué motivo sería? ¿Vio algo horrible? ¿Qué sería eso que vio?

Rin fue directo a la puerta, ¿cuándo se había alejado de ella? No sabía.

Pero, la puerta estaba atorada. No había salida.

No había salida.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba abrirla, pero le era imposible.

Volteó a ver a su mellizo, para ver algo horrible.

Él, ya estaba detrás de ella...

— ¡Len, detente! ¡Despierta, hermano! ¡Len, no te dejes engañar! —le suplicaba, pero la mirada ausente del rubio le decía sólo tres palabras: Voy a matarte.

Y esas palabras se harían realidad si ella no tenía ideas para salvarse sin lastimar a su gemelo. Lamentablemente, la única posibilidad de salvarse era asesinándolo. Pero eso es completamente impropio de Rin Kagamine.

Matar a alguien, por el motivo del egoísmo es algo que nunca haría, mucho menos si se trataba de Len.

Simplemente porque, si Len moría, de alguna manera ella igual. ¡Eran hermanos! Su lazo sanguíneo era algo irrompible, pero el lazo de amor que le tenía era mucho más fuerte porque...

Bueno, eso es un secreto de Rin-chan. Por respeto a ella no te lo contaré.

¡Más torpeza, te estoy dando demasiadas pistas! ¿Podrías, por favor, golpear mi cabeza con ese bate que está ahí a tu lado? ¡Ouch! ¿No tuve que insistirte mucho, verdad?

Dejémonos de estupideces y continuemos con esto... si es que no me rompiste el cráneo.

Rin no estaba en ningún dilema, porque no había ninguna opción para escoger. Y matar a su gemelo no era opción. Si iba salir con vida de ahí, lo haría con Len tomándole de la mano y con la cabeza del enemigo en la que tuviese libre. Si por el contrario, no iba a salir de este lugar; esperaba que Len si lo hiciera y tuviera la oportunidad de hacer su vida sin ella.

Pero, tampoco iba a dejar que su hermano la matara. Todos queremos vivir hasta que nos quitan lo que más amamos, y Rin aún lo conservaba.

Y podía perderlo si tomaba la decisión equivocada.

¿Qué es? Dedúcelo tú mismo.

Aquel chico de rubios cabellos apuntó el arma a la frente de su hermana, quien por razones que ella desconocía, estaba estática.

—Rin-nee, ya nadie va a lastimarte.

Y disparó el arma.

Akaito idiota, ¿por qué no le diste un arma sin balas a Len? Hubiera servido mucho.

* * *

><p>Zatsune abandonó esa habitación. No había nada interesante más que aquellos dos objetos.<p>

Escuchó un grito en una habitación cercana. Era Rin.

Rápidamente, comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchó el grito. La puerta estaba demasiado cerca.

Intentó abrirla, pero le era imposible abrirla... con las manos. Con su guadaña, comenzó a "arañar" la puerta. Debido al paso del tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento, ésta cayó en cuestión de segundos.

Y lo que vio... sólo podía ser descrito como aterrador.

Rin, con una cara asustada y llena de lágrimas, mirando a su gemelo con miedo y tristeza, en un charco de su propia sangre boca arriba. Había logrado salvarse moviéndose un poco para reducir el daño, pero la bala dio en una parte de su nuca, quizás esto le traiga problemas a futuro.

Len, atónito a lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había lastimado a la persona que había intentado proteger!

—Rin... nee... perdóname...

Y fue lo último que le pudo decir, antes de que la Hell Doll le lanzara un rayo rojizo que atravesó su pecho.

¿Zatsune, recuerdas aquella habitación en la cual reposaban unas tijeras y un espejo? Puedes sumarle una pistola de bajo calibre...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que la canción de la ira no es "Last Revolver", pero quedaba que le pusiera un arma de fuego como objeto. Aparte que a la ira se le suele asociar con la violencia. <strong>

**PD: Sí... aquí hubo incesto. (Shade, puedes celebrar que medio-cumpliera lo que prometí, aunque habrá más) **

**PD2: ¿Nadie me quiere matar por tardar tanto? **

**PD3: ¿Alguien más cree que el narrador se está descuidando mucho al proteger su identidad? **

**PD4: ¿Por qué hago tantas "PD"? (?)**


	28. Buscando Ayuda

**Buscando Ayuda. **

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El grito agónico, la espantosa escena con Rin agonizando y Len casi dándose él mismo un disparo por atentar contra la vida de su gemela y el hecho de que la Hell Doll haya recolectado otro pecado más... todo eso pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Bueno, por Len no podía hacer nada. Lo importante ahora es que Rin está a punto de morir y no iba a permitir que alguien perezca por culpa de la Hell Doll o de Taito.

Sin perder tiempo, levantó a Rin en brazos y corrió hacia alguna salida. Para su suerte, Rin seguramente tenía las llaves de la aplanadora y podría usarla para irse...

Pero la ciudad quedaba a tres días de ahí, su única alternativa era ir a otra ciudad cercana a unos minutos de ahí.

Corrió por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta con una velocidad impresionante, ¿era la motivación de que en sus manos estaba la vida de alguien? Lo que nos puede llevar a hacer la desesperación, ¿no lo crees así? A veces puede ser benéfico y te da mayor habilidad para arreglar tu situación... o podría llevarte a cometer cada estupidez y media.

Afortunadamente, con Zatsune se está dando lo primero. Por ahora...

Corrió directo a la aplanadora, no podía perder tiempo.

Colocó a Rin en dos de los tres asientos de enfrente —agradecía tanto su corta estatura— y se quitó la corbata, con dicha prenda intentó detener la hemorragia atándola en su nuca y desviándola a la frente para no estrangularla. También tuvo la idea de colocarla boca abajo para mejores resultados.

Esperaba que sus pocos conocimientos de primeros auxilios hayan servido. De lo contrario Rin moriría.

Pero... ¿por qué no lo hacía? La nuca es un lugar en dónde si alguien llegara a dispararte morirías casi al instante, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado que Rin todavía sobrevivía?

¿Era un milagro? Imposible, Zatsune no creía en milagros... tuvo que aprender eso de manera muy dolorosa. Y por esa razón le juró odio eterno a Miku, pero esa historia te la contaré más adelante o quizás no se me venga en gana decírtela. Sigo enojado por el golpe.

Entonces, ¿Rin seguía viva por una maldición? Esa era la única explicación que podía darse. Tenía sentido que la Hell Doll o alguien más que la necesitara viva le permitiera seguir viviendo de alguna manera. Pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿por qué?

* * *

><p>Ese hospital la estaba poniendo, irónicamente, enferma. ¿Por qué el silencio sepulcral de la sala de espera? ¿Por qué el espectral blanco de las paredes y el piso? Las caras serias o tristes de las personas alrededor daban la respuesta por sí mismas, pero nunca se explicó por qué los hospitales eran tan deprimentes. Era algo en el aire o quizás el aroma a muerte que tristemente llenaba el lugar.<p>

Pero el ambiente era lo de menos, lo importante era que seguía sin saber de la mayor de los Kagamine. Quizás ella no era la persona más cercana a ella, pero igual, una vida era una vida. Si viera a alguien herido de muerte, y no era nadie que hiciera más daño vivo que muerto, ella daría lo mejor de sí para salvarle.

Sonaba demasiado "dulce" de su parte, pero ni ella era tan mala. Nadie puede ser sólo malo o sólo bueno. Y últimamente estaba dejando que su "lado bueno" se viera más seguido.

Suspiró pesadamente, este día era cada vez más y más trágico a cada hora que pasaba. Ya iban dos, hasta donde ella sabía, aunque...

¿No el Master iba con los Kagamine? Ah, más tragedia. Ya sabía por qué había un espejo acompañando esas tijeras.

Mantuvo una expresión seria durante toda la espera. Llorar no iba a hacer que milagrosamente todo se arreglara y todo esto terminara como si fuese un cuento de hadas. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, otra lección que tuvo que aprender a patadas en la cara —y en el corazón—. Aparte, ¿por qué lloraría por alguien a quien apenas y conocía?

— ¿Ya te estás ablandando, Zatsune-san? Esa es la única explicación que hallo para que traigas a Rin-chan aquí —como si el ambiente de hospital no fuera algo que la pusiese lo suficientemente tensa, aquí estaba el chico de vendajes dispuesto a joderle la poca paciencia que tenía.

— ¡Taito! —exclamó por acto de reflejo, ahora mismo el chico de cabellos morados se encontraba justo en la silla que estaba a su lado, anteriormente vacía.

—Tranquila, Zatsu-chan, no armes un escándalo. Oye, ¿te puedo llamar Zatsu-chan? —le preguntó inocentemente el chico de los vendajes con la mayor hipocresía que podía existir.

El bastardo que asesinó cruelmente a la persona que amabas, te pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado si podía llamarte de una manera demasiado cariñosa. ¿Apoco no es algo adorable? Para la pelinegra no lo es para nada. Hasta tenía ganas de arrancarle la "hombría" ahora mismo con sus propias manos.

Por la mirada asesina, que delataba que apenas estaba controlándose, que le dedicaba la chica de ojos rojos a Taito, él entendió que el "Zatsune-san" estaba bien.

—Bueno, como quieras. El punto es que no quiero pelear por el momento, Zatsune-san. Sólo vine a ver el estado de la pequeña Rin-chan. Me sirve demasiado que no se pueda mover —con estas palabras, que alertaron en demasía a la chica de la guadaña, se despidió. Para desaparecer tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Pero, ¿Rin estaba muerta?

Un doctor caminaba por un pasillo y Zatsune le dio alcance antes de que se fuera. Taito le había intrigado demasiado.

—¿La paciente Kagamine Rin, está bien? —preguntó sin rodeos, la tensión que había acumulado en la sala de espera estaba a punto de estallar.

—Está con vida y estable...

Zatsune se sentía un poco aliviada. Si Rin estaba viva, por las palabras del chico de cabellos morados, se le había jodido un plan a Taito.

—Pero la bala destrozó varios nervios en su nuca. Fue un auténtico milagro que sobreviviera... —un momento, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que vendría una mala noticia?

—Sin embargo, Kagamine Rin no podrá volver a caminar...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien se lo esperó? <strong>

—**Seguramente alguien ya sacó una teoría que se parecía a esto**

**Qué bueno eres para bajarme el autoestima, inner -.- Pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y a ver si adivinan qué pecado le tocará a Zatsune —aunque quizás esto les suene un poco a cierta canción—. **

**PD: Consejo para cualquier persona del sexo masculino: Nunca te muestres como un hipócrita ante Zatsune o te castrará :D (?) **


	29. Oferta

**Oferta. **

Akaito estaba frustrado. ¿En dónde se habían metido él y la chica de cabellos cian?

Oscuridad y más oscuridad. Tanto negro le estaba enfermando. ¿Por qué carajo alguien lo estaba torturando para su enferma diversión? Y peor, se había perdido con alguien con quien a penas y había cruzado palabra.

¿Rezar para pedir una guía? Tsk, nada de eso.

¿Pedir ayuda a la de cabello cian? Ni muerto.

¿Abandonar este lugar cobardemente? ¿Quién crees que es él? ¿Kaito?

Nada, no tenía ninguna opción y su paciencia estaba agotándose.

Buscó algo que resaltara entre tantas tinieblas. Nada más que... ¿ah?

¿Qué carajo hacen dos esferas rojas flotando entre las tinieblas?

— . — . —

Zatsune estaba frustrada. El idiota de Taito lo había logrado. Si Rin no podía moverse, seguro eso le ayudaría en no-sabía-qué. Espera, ¿otro pecado capital? ¿Cuál?

No moverse... ¿pereza?

¡Eso era! Si la pelinegra no la salvaba, Rin estaría condenada. Se masajeó las sienes, buscando respuestas mentalmente. ¿Qué hacer? Existía una operación para ello, pero eso simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance, financieramente hablando.

Ah, maldito dinero, otra herramienta más de los humanos para auto-esclavizarse. Abunda para muchos y es el verdugo de otros con su ausencia. Siempre suele darse mucho más el segundo caso, lamentablemente. ¿Por qué el masoquismo? ¿Por qué se siguen creando cosas con las cuales condenarás tu alma fácilmente? ¿Por qué los que tienen dinero y poder siguen creando objetos materiales cada vez más y más lejos del alcance de los "de abajo"? ¿Para esclavizarlos más? Pero, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿por qué "los de abajo" se dejan?

Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser posible esa operación para Rin y evitar que Taito la tome como otro pecado? No podía darse el lujo de permitirse que se inclinase la balanza. Si estaba en lo correcto que el Master pecó, posiblemente de vanidad, Rin sería el cuarto pecado capital y eso sería ya la mayoría. ¿Cuánto tardarían en conseguir los otros tres si ahora iban avanzando a velocidad alarmante? No quería imaginárselo. Incluso, era posible que estuvieran recolectando otro ahora mismo, incluso dos.

Había llegado a una conclusión: Tenía una suerte pésima.

Caminaba por esa extraña ciudad a la que había llegado de emergencia, se recargó en una pared de uno de los tantos edificios que había y suspiró pesadamente.

—Señorita, ¿usted es Zatsune Miku? —preguntó un extraño ser que llevaba una capucha que impedía ver su rostro. Por su voz, era hombre. De voz un tanto aguda, pero nada que pudiera reconocer.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre? —Preguntó mientras preparaba su rosa negra. Quizás era alguien peligroso.

—Mi identidad no es importante, Zatsune-sama. Lo importante es lo que tengo que ofrecerle —decía con un ligero tono de misterio.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —preguntó la pelinegra de manera un poco hostil.

—Lo que te ofrezco, a cambio de que tú encuentres y mates a un asesino que está suelto, yo te daré una suma de dinero bastante fuerte.

— ¿Y si me niego? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Quizás no consigas el dinero suficiente para la operación de Kagamine Rin.

La respiración de Zatsune se detuvó por unos segundos con esa frase. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo, tan ajeno a ella, sabía de su problema?

— ¿Y tú cómo...?

—Eso no importa, ¿aceptas o no? Recuerda que Taito puede tomarla como un pecado capital e inclinar la balanza entre su bando y el tuyo — ¿cómo es que sabía tanto? A la chica de ojos rojos no le agradaba nada esto. Pero, se le había presentado la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba...

¿Por qué no aceptar?

— . — . —

— ¡Rin-nee, Rin-nee! —llamaba un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules a la Kagamine. ¿Por qué Rin lloraba?

— ¿Le- Len-nii? —preguntó tímidamente la chica de moño blanco mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Otra vez habían sido esos niños, ¿por qué, precisamente a ella, le tocó ser la víctima de sus burlas? Ah, claro... todos se burlaban de su horrible voz.

Su hermano era el mejor cantante de su escuela. En sus recitales hasta la gente se ponía de pie a aplaudir eufóricamente a su talento. Pero, ella era otra cosa muy diferente.

Al hablar, tenían una voz realmente parecida. Pero, si haces cantar a Rin los resultados no eran los mejores. En cambio, escuchar a Len era como escuchar a un ángel cantar.

Recordaba el día en que entraron a ese infierno que se hacía llamar secundaria. Ellos llegaron dos meses después que los demás porque se habían mudado. En clase de música les hicieron pasar a que cantaran. Por supuesto, ella se negó al principio por su inseguridad. Pero el profesor Kiyoteru insistió y los resultados no fueron nada agradables. Desde ese día, era objeto de burlas por su voz.

¿Por qué todos eran tan crueles? Aún tenía a su "familia", los Vocaloid, y a su hermano gemelo... pero quería saber qué se sentía tener a un amigo.

¿No te ha pasado que, de vez en cuando, necesitas de alguien de tu misma edad y sin lazos sanguíneos que te comprenda? A veces le pasaba a Rin. Aunque tenía a Len, en ocasiones no era suficiente. Pero, con él se sentía protegida. También Miku era una excelente compañera. Pero ella no siempre podía estar con la rubia por su diferencia, aunque corta, de edad. Sus grupos escolares no eran obviamente los mismos y los recesos no eran eternos.

Aunque el mundo estuviese en su contra, Len siempre estaría ahí.

—Rin-nee, ¿otra vez lloras? —preguntó con angustia a su gemela mientras entraba al dormitorio que compartían. Aunque la respuesta era demasiado evidente al ver los ojos azules tan vidriosos y las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su hermana mayor.

Ella asintió una sola vez, ocultando entre sus cabellos su expresión de inmediato mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda. Odiaba que Len la viera llorar. Lástima que estos eventos no eran raros.

Rin era muy sensible, eso era algo más que claro. También era muy insegura, gracias a los insultos y agresión que recibía casi a diario.

El rubio se sentó en la cama de la chica, de ahora diez años, a su lado.

—Rin-nee, no me gusta que llores... tu sonrisa es mucho más hermosa que tus lágrimas...

— . — . —

**Ya lo sé, no tengo perdón de Kira. **

**¿Más de un mes? ¡En serio, lo siento! Y encima es un capítulo un poco corto, espero que al menos sea bueno u.u **

**PD: Sí, aquí hubo una referencia a la Saga Evil. **


	30. Sentimientos confusos y, ¿pecaminosos?

**Sentimientos confusos y, ¿pecaminosos? **

Zatsune tenía realmente el caso casi resuelto. Sólo había dos sospechosos: Gumiya Megpoid y Lily. Gumiya Megpoid era conocido por ser un chico universitario brillante y con un interés bastante grande por la ciencia. Lily era una profesora de ciencias, justamente enseñaba en el mismo plantel donde Megpoid estaba estudiando. Se cometió un asesinato en uno de los salones de esa escuela y sólo había tres personas ahí: Lily, Gumiya e Iroha Nekomura. Iroha fue asesinada.

La pelinegra sospechaba más de Lily. Hace poco había recibido la grabación de sus interrogatorios respectivos. Mientras Megpoid parecía algo nervioso, casi desesperado por mostrar que era inocente, la rubia mostraba bastante serenidad. Uno pensaría al contrario, que el que está más nervioso es el culpable. Oh, pero no conoces a los psicópatas.

Ellos son vanidosos por naturaleza. Tan seguros están de su perfección que no temen a la justicia, porque saben que sus planes, tan perfectos como ellos lo son, no serán destruidos por los estúpidos humanos normales. Tsk, los subestiman. Lily mostró casi inexpresividad al declarar. Porque lo sabía, sabía que simplemente ella no podría ser atrapada.

Esa vanidad tarde o temprano los destruye, eso es bastante cierto. Pero, ¿eso es después o antes de la muerte? ¿Eso es después de que ya es demasiado tarde? La justicia, a lo largo de la historia, ha sido burlada por estos "humanos" —claro, parecen y de alguna manera lo son, pero su ego les impide reconocer que no son más que eso—.

Es el trabajo de los humanos "normales" no dejar que éstos les jodan la existencia, por decirlo de manera resumida y que no me dé demasiada flojera de relatar. Dime perezoso, pero con lo que mostraré más adelante, no lo pareceré a comparación.

Aunque, también podía sospechar de Gumiya, no sólo los psicópatas son homicidas. Quizás por eso estaba tan nervioso, ¿no? Las probabilidades eran del cincuenta por ciento.

Dejaremos a Zatsune por un momento, pero sus deducciones no se irán a ningún lado. Te lo aseguro.

— . — . —

Rin tenía una mirada temerosa, no podía levantar la cabeza. Esto había empeorado.

Pensaba, _"ellos seguramente lo olvidarán muy pronto. No creo que sólo por mi voz me rechacen. Eso sería estúpido"._ Ah, qué ilusa había sido. Ellos no sólo la rechazaban por tener una voz horrible.

Era simplemente porque era un blanco fácil. Oh, vamos. ¿Si fueras un león, qué tipo de cebra escogerías? No creo que escogerías a la que es rápida y fuerte, ¿acaso, no irías por la que es débil y casi no corre?

La respuesta sería bastante obvia, y en este caso, se aplica la misma regla: Escoge al más débil y vencerás.

Rin no era alguien que pareciera amenazante, todo lo contrario. Hasta parecía una niñita de carácter un poco débil y sumiso. No mostraba confianza en sí misma.

Sólo había seis personas que creían que Rin era alguien, que veían lo positivo que había en ella. La graciosa y algo alcohólica Meiko-nee, que siempre que no estaba borracha —o a veces, incluso estándolo—, resultaba casi como su hermana mayor; o el inútil, estúpido y cobarde Bakaito, de alguna manera, siempre lograba hacerle reír, ¡hasta a veces caía en una de las bromas que Len y ella le jugaban a propósito sólo por animarla!; ¿Y qué había de Miku? Ah, la Hatsune era definitivamente su mejor amiga. Se podía decir que pasaba con ella la mayor parte del día, cuando no dedicaba esas horas de la tarde con su mellizo, estaba con la de cabellos cian; Luka, cuando la Sakine estaba demasiado ebria o regañando a Bakaito, era casi la "otra hermana mayor".

Ah, ¿no te había contado antes? Torpe, que torpe soy. Discúlpame por mi torpeza, olvidé mencionarte a alguien muy importante en la vida de Rin, completamente ajena a su familia.

¿Te digo su nombre? No, no respondas. Ya sé la respuesta.

Su nombre era Piko Utatane. Sí, ese chico con monocromía, albino y facciones un poco suaves. Era un poco irritable a veces, pero era una de las pocas personas que se le acercaba. Ella, esa chica que siempre anda cabizbaja, esa chica que se arregla poco, esa chica que es solitaria... él se encargaba de que no estuviera sola. Todavía recordaba cómo se habían conocido, en el salón de clases. Piko había olvidado su guitarra ahí por haberse distraído hablando con Miki, una chica que iba en el mismo salón de Rin, cuando fue a recogerla, se encontró con la rubia. La Kagamine se había quedado terminando un dibujo aun cuando sus clases vespertinas habían terminado, bajo la promesa de cerrar el salón después de ello.

Piko era buen amigo, y uno de los pocos que pudo ver uno de sus dibujos. Era cierto, ella no tenía mucha habilidad con el canto, pero sus dibujos eran impresionantes.

Y, por último y para terminar de una vez con esta aburridísima lista de personas que si quieren a Rin, estaba Len.

¿Qué se podía decir del rubio? Era definitivamente la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, amaba mucho a su hermano. Claro, las cosas no eran incestuosas entre ellos, aunque varias veces Meiko bromeaba sobre el tema.

Aunque, los últimos meses, Rin estaba sintiendo algo extraño.

¿Por qué cada que la castaña hacía alguna de sus acostumbradas bromas de incesto, sentía algo raro? ¿Por qué su gemelo últimamente ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos?

Quizás era normal, ¿no? ¿O quizás no lo era?

No sabía realmente con quién comentar esto, quizás Luka o Miku... quizás Meiko si no la encontraba ebria. Pero, ¿qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué sentía cosas demasiado raras cada que Len le tomaba de la mano, le daba un inocente beso en la mejilla o le sonreía? No, no, no.

Nadie podía saber de esto. Quizás se le pasaría, ¿no? Digo, esto no era lo que llamaríamos como _amor_ probablemente era una etapa de la vida. Como el complejo de Edipo, ¿no? Te enamoras de tu propia madre o padre, pero lo superas después. ¿Esto sería algo parecido? Debería pasar tarde o temprano.

Digo, esto no podía ser algo real.

No era real, de eso intentaba convencerse. En caso de que fuera real, sería algo aberrante, sería prohibido... sería un _pecado. _

Eso estaba penado por todo el mundo. La sociedad, la iglesia, sus propios valores... el amor no estaba prohibido, pero tenía restricciones. Su hermano Len estaba fuera de su alcance.

¡¿Por qué, de todos los hombres en la tierra, tenía que ser él?

¿Por qué no fue Piko? ¿Por qué no fue Kaito? ¡Hasta Rinto, su primo, hubiera sido algo más aceptable!

Pero no, tenía que ser Len. Tenía que ser él. ¿Acaso era esto una broma? ¡¿Acaso alguien allá arriba le torturaba para su insana diversión?

Un momento, ¿por qué pensaba todo esto como si de verdad se hubiera _enamorado _de su hermano? ¿Acaso no intentó convencerse antes de que esto fuera temporal?

Ya ni ella misma se estaba entendiendo, su confusión aumentaba más y más.

Felicidades, Rin Kagamine, felicidades por tu pecado. Me saludas al mismo demonio cuando mueras.


End file.
